Reescribiendo su historia
by m3k4
Summary: Emma descubre que los cuentos tienen más historia detrás de las pocas páginas que los plasman y que la línea entre el bien y el mal no es tan clara como pretenden hacer ver. ¿Quizá The Evil Queen hubiera podido ser otra princesa más si tuviese cerca a alguien que la apoyara? Fic basado en la escena del banco de 2x19 y posteriores avances.
1. Chapter 1 - Acepta mis disculpas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Historia basada en la serie**_**Érase Una Vez**_**(**_**Once Upon a Time**_**). No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie ni sus personajes.**

Acepta mis disculpas

Allí, desde donde se encontraba, podía ver a la morena sentada en un banco, observando, ¿a quién o qué?; pensando ¿en qué o quién?... Se acercó lentamente, llevando consigo el remordimiento de no ser capaz de creer sus instintos cuando hasta ahora no le habían fallado nunca.

_Regina_ – dijo suavemente, a modo de saludo. Se había acostumbrado a su nombre y ya no recordaba cuando había dejado de llamarla Alcaldesa.

_Mss. Swan, ¿a qué debo el honor? ¿Ha venido algún tío, primo nuevo, que aún no conozco, a ver a Henry?_

_Cuando te pones así me pregunto por qué seguiré tratando de hablar contigo._

_Será que compartimos sentido del humor_ – Respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa irónica asomando en su cara. – _Entre otras cosas_. - Emma tampoco pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa se cuelgue de sus labios. Aquella mujer podría haber sido una bruja malvada, la peor conocida, en cualquier cuento infantil, sin embargo en Storybrooke era una madre que solo pretendía defender lo que más amaba.

_Regina_ – trató de comenzar lentamente Emma, mientras se sentaba en el banco que se encontraba al lado de la morena, siendo observada en cada movimiento. – _No he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme. Por haber dudado de ti sobre la desaparición de Archie_ – aclaró ante la duda que se reflejaba en la otra – _Por haber provocado con ello que Henry dudara de ti._

_Bueno, tampoco es que te haya dado muchas oportunidades entre un intento de asesinato y otro. Pero no vuelva a hacerlo, porque creo que terminaría de romperme y destruiría todo lo que me rodea. Lo cual me recuerda que yo también te debo una disculpa, Emma. Supongo que cuando una se reencuentra con su madre se vuelve una niña de nuevo que sólo quiere tenerla cerca y tener su aprobación. Es realmente difícil controlar todo esto cuando llevo tanto tiempo siendo la malvada del cuento. Lo único que quiero es que Henry me sonría como lo hace contigo, que logre ver que bajo todo este recuerdo pesado de maldad y odio, hay una persona que lo quiere sobre todas las cosas. _

_Estás haciendo un trabajo increíble Regina, si olvidamos el momento Mills' Team. Lo has hecho durante todos estos años criando a Henry…_

_Pero parece no ser suficiente._

_No todos los días se despierta uno con La Reina Malvada como madre._

_Prefiero que me llames solamente Regina. Nunca me gustó que me llamaran así. Para mí, simplemente, reclamaba lo que consideraba justo._

_No fueron las mejores formas._

_Tampoco lo fue venir a StoryBrooke después de 10 años y querer hacer de madre modelo. _

_Regina, por favor, relájate. No siempre tienes por qué estar en posición de ataque o de defensa._ – al oír estas palabras la morena suspiró profundamente, mirando hacia algún punto en el horizonte, tratando de encontrarse nuevamente con aquella parte de su pasado que creía olvidada.

_Supongo que tienes razón. Creo que se ha convertido en costumbre, pero jamás me creerías si te dijera que nunca fue mi intención dañar a nadie en el proceso. Fue una desdicha de malas elecciones, compañías y consejos. _

¿_Consejos? Acaso quieres decirme que no fuiste siempre la Reina Malvada_…

_Regina_ – repite la morena con tono cansado – _Mi nombre era Regina y no, no siempre fui una persona que atormentaba al mundo sólo con poner un pie fuera de mi casa._

_Resulta difícil creerlo_ – ante la mirada furibunda de la alcaldesa la rubia se apresuró a aclarar lo que acababa de decir. – _Quiero decir, entiéndeme, en el libro de Henry tú apareces como pura maldad, desde el principio, parecería que hubieras nacido así._

_También dice que odiaba a tu madre por ser la más hermosa del reino_…

_¿Quieres decir que el libro no es correcto?_

_No, Emma, quiero decir que los libros son escritos por los vencedores. Disculpas aceptadas_ – Dijo Regina mientras se levantaba de su asiento. – _Acepta tu las mías_. – Apenas había dado un paso para iniciar su marcha cuando oyó tras de sí hablar a Emma.

_Yo tampoco he sido un dechado de virtudes_. – no pudo más que sonreír y proseguir su camino.


	2. Chapter 2 - Humanizar al malvado

**2. Humanizar al malvado**

Emma tomo el libro de Henry en sus manos, una vez más. En las últimas semanas casi se lo había aprendido de memoria. A través de él había podido ver de dónde venía, quienes eran sus amigos y familia, lo que podría haber sido su vida, si no hubiera sido por Regina… Regina, otra vez, siempre Regina y, sin embargo, no recordaba leer nada del pasado de la Reina Malvada, algo que le diera una pista sobre aquella chica mal aconsejada de la que le habló la morena. ¿Qué la llevaría a odiar tanto el mundo en el que se encontraba?

_Emma, otra vez con el libro de Henry. No lo necesitas, sabes que puedes preguntarnos a nosotros directamente._ – Snow se había acercado a ella mientras había estado absorta en la lectura.

_Uhmmm?_

_¿Qué si necesitas saber algo sobre nosotros? _

_No…Si… Bueno_ – Comienza torpemente. Como iba a preguntarle a su madre como era su mayor enemiga. – _Mary Margaret, me dijiste que Regina tenía una razón de peso para odiarte…_

_Si, así es._

_Te culpa de que su madre matara a su prometido._

_Creía que era más una ayuda, pero me equivocaba. Ya te dije que por mala que pareciera Regina, Cora era mil veces peor. _

_¿Cómo era ella antes de lo ocurrido?_

_¿Regina? ¿Por qué quieres saber esto ahora?_

_Porque es la madre de Henry. Es muy difícil de seguir. Un día jura destruir un mundo entero por acabar contigo y al día siguiente arriesga su vida por ayudarnos a salir del portal. Realmente está intentando cambiar, reconducir su vida, olvidar toda esa maldad que parece que la corroe y que no logra desprenderse de ella. Lucha por llegar a ser una buena persona, lo que parecería una novedad…_

_Ella es mucho más que pura maldad. Incluso con todo ese poder que alberga dentro y que destruye sus buenas intenciones, ella nunca ha dejado de tener corazón, al contrario de lo que hizo su madre. Algún modo de recordarse que aún era humana._

_Me estás diciendo que no siempre fue malvada._

_Te estoy tratando de decir que la línea entre el bien y el mal es muy estrecha. Era una persona maravillosa. Hubiera sido una madrastra increíble, entregada._ – recordó dulcemente Snow.

_Pero, ¡trató de matarte! En varias ocasiones, debo añadir._

_Después de haberme salvado la vida. ¿Te sorprende?_ – se río ante la cara de asombro de Emma – _Tenía un corazón bondadoso, llegando a tratar de salvarme sin medir las consecuencias que ello conllevaba. Era sensible. Sabía lo que era amar, y es posible que aún hoy lo sepa. Cuidó de mí y me enseñó que a los miedos hay que plantarle cara. Llegué a compartir muy bonitos momentos con ella antes de que todo se truncara. Reímos juntas. Sin embargo, cuando el mal no deja de tocar en tu puerta y arrebatarte todo, buscas un atajo para salir de todo esto y como ya sabes: La magia supone un precio._

_Pero, ¿por qué no sale todo esto en el libro, Mary Margaret?_ – Emma se encontraba aturdida por todo lo que su recién descubierta madre le estaba relatando.

_Si humanizas al malvado…, deja de ser un cuento_.

…

Recordaba cómo era todo. Cómo dolía tratar de huir siempre de las garras de su madre, pero cómo soñaba y anhelaba su cariño, su aceptación. Ella no era reina y no quería llegar a serlo. Era una chica que disfrutaba montando a caballo, corriendo con él, viviendo con su padre. ¿Por qué la obligaba de aquella manera? ¿Por qué la atormentaba con sus palabras? ¿En qué momento su madre había perdido su corazón? ¿En qué momento había olvidado ella como ser Regina y se había convertido en la Reina Malvada? La Magia conlleva un gran precio: su alma, y ella se la había entregado al peor demonio que hubiera existido, Rumplestinskin. Tantos años hacía ya que apenas creía que hubiera existido esa Regina que soñaba montada en su corcel. Que anhelaba, simplemente, vivir. Cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de ella ya no hubo marcha atrás y lo que al principio comenzó siendo un gris perlado se sumió en el negro más oscuro que pudiera imaginarse y se instaló allí donde residía su auténtica magia: su corazón.

…

Emma llevaba días dándole vueltas a todo lo que Mary Margaret le había contado días atrás. Regina no siempre fue un ser perverso. Es terriblemente cierto que hasta los mejores corazones pueden corromperse cuando pierden todo lo que aman y el mundo en cuál creían se derrumba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera ella, sheriff del pueblo, estaba exenta de tener un turbio pasado.

Pero alguien había creído en ella. Henry había creído en ella. En que sería capaz de salvar a un pueblo entero de una maldición. En que sería capaz de ser una madre… Y estaba ocurriendo. Quizás eso sea lo que Regina necesita. Alguien que crea en ella, incondicionalmente, alguien que le recuerde cada día que ella también puede ser un héroe. Alguien que la aliente a retornar, en su corazón y en su alma, hasta ese momento exacto en que dejó que esa maldad se apoderase de ella. Alguien que luche por Regina y no contra la Reina Malvada. Todos deben tener una segunda oportunidad.

¿Acaso no había aniquilado Ruby a varias personas antes de saber que era un lobo? ¿No había matado Charming a varios soldados en su intento por encontrar a Snow? ¿No había sido la misma Snow la culpable de la muerte de Cora? ¿No había sido ella una ladrona durante un largo tiempo? Agresiva como era en ocasiones, con su mal humor, su soledad… Todo había desaparecido al llegar a Storybooke, al encontrar a alguien que creía en ella.

Comenzaba a perder el límite entre el bien y el mal, pero cada vez estaba más claro que la línea no estaba perfectamente trazada y con fuerza, más bien parecía difuminarse y apenas lograba distinguirse en cada una de las acciones.

_**Ella sería el Alguien de Regina. **_


	3. Chapter 3 - Un mundo a su medida

**Guauuu. Muchísimas gracias por el review. La verdad es que es mi primer fic. Nunca me atrevo a subir nada y me ha animado muchísima. Sé que la historia puede ir un poco lenta, pero son trocitos muy pequeños, porque me gustaría ver los sentimientos que pueden tener los protagonistas. **

**Los dejo con otro trocito (un poco de la mente de Regina) ...Prometo colgar el siguiente capítulo en breve!**

**Muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Un mundo a su medida**

Allí estaba, observando, en la oscuridad, como lo había hecho durante las últimas tres noches. Esperando una vez más que la respuesta apareciera delante de ella como por arte de magia. Buscando una manera de lograr a Henry, sin desembocar con ella que la odiara nuevamente o pudieran volver a separarlo de su madre, que era ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en cuan acertada era aquella frase de su propia madre sobre la debilidad que nos crea amar a alguien. La misma Cora se había arrancado su corazón para no volver a amar a nadie, jamás. ¿Hubiera sido una mejor madre de no haberlo hecho? ¿Hubiera sido ella una mejor Regina si su madre la hubiera querido? Pero su madre había sido siempre demasiado ambiciosa y ahora con el tiempo Regina parecía haberse contagiado.

Durante años había tratado de culminar su venganza, viviendo con ira, con odio. ¿Hacia quién? Había llevado a cabo la peor de las maldiciones conocidas y ni aún así había logrado su objetivo final. Snow seguía viva y era feliz, con su eterna familia perfecta. Ella, en cambio, se había debilitado por momentos. Y todo por la razón de amar a alguien.

Aún recordaba el instante en que sostuvo a Henry entre sus brazos por primera vez. Le pareció hermoso, tocarlo, respirar su olor… Decidió, en aquel preciso instante, darle todo aquello que aún quedaba de bueno dentro de ella, porque si amar era una debilidad aquel bebé iba a ser la peor de todas.

Fueron diez años en los que lo crió, viendo como crecía y sacaba de ella todo aquello que pensó olvidado desde el día que probó la magia por primera vez, pero las cosas no son siempre como uno desea, porque aunque se esforzaba día a día, ella se iba debilitando por momentos. Todo aquello por lo que había luchado, su venganza final, se iba resquebrajando lentamente, pero por Henry hubiera merecido la pena romper hasta el último cimiento de su ira. Hubiera podido acabar con Mary Margaret en cualquier momento, pero jamás lo hizo, sin embargo, nunca dejó de odiarla, igual que al resto del pueblo y eso Henry lo notaba. Notaba como su ira se dirigía a todas aquellas personas que interactuaban con él, como procuraba que sus momentos de ocio no fueran más allá del final de la calle donde vivían. Temía que si descubrían quienes eran le arrebataran a su hijo.

Y sin embargo, ¿qué meritos había hecho para que su maldición siguiera en pie? Casi podía oír a su madre recriminándole su debilidad. Su madre que ahora estaba muerta por haber confiado en Snow. Todo moría siempre a su alrededor, Daniel fue la primera víctima de esta maldición que la acompaña. Su segunda víctima era incluso más cercana: ella misma. Todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida había ido matando, lentamente a Regina y dando lugar a una persona que nunca creyó que sería. Una persona de la que trataba de huir porque sabía que no era lo que ella quería ser, pero nunca supo cómo hacerlo. Hasta que llegó la oportunidad y con ella Henry.

Había creado un mundo a su medida. Un mundo donde ella era Regina, con esas pequeñas brasas de Reina Malvada. No hay magia y, sin embargo, aún pagaba su precio. Fueron 18 años en los que vivió sola, con el único consuelo de compartir su soledad con el sheriff, pero esa soledad se fue apoderando de ella y provocó que una vez más cometiera los mismos errores. No había aprendido nada. El pueblo volvió a odiarla. Mr. Gold era la única persona más odiada que ella, todo un consuelo, pero era a quien recurría cuando necesitaba algo y fue a él a quien recurrió para obtener a Henry.

Los siguientes 10 años se llenaron de magia, pero de una magia distinta. Los olores de una cena para dos, los recuerdos de manualidades hechas en el colegio. Las ojeras por pasar la noche en vela junto a la cama de tu hijo con paperas. Pero Henry había crecido y había sido consciente de cómo el mundo que lo rodeaba no crecía con él. Y el miedo se apoderó de Regina y fue mucho más fuerte que el amor que tenía por Henry. Le hizo creer que estaba loco, porque era una cobarde, desde luego, pero el castigo de perder a su hijo era mucho mayor. Y a pesar de todo, parecía que la historia volvía a repetirse, porque nuevamente ella tenía magia, pero no tenía nadie a quien enseñársela.

Ahora se encuentra con que la mujer que dio en adopción a su hijo, no, lo abandonó regresa reclamando su derecho a ser madre, olvidando todos estos años en que fueron sus abrazos los que apaciguaron sus llantos, curó sus fiebres con sus trasnoches, besó cada rasguño que las caídas provocaban en su piel y alimentó sus sueños e ilusiones, y ella lo permitía, porque en el fondo sabía que por mucho que la magia pueda anclar a quien amamos a nuestro lado, nunca significará que nuestro amor sea correspondido. Henry temía esa parte que ella mostraba al resto del mundo, fuera de su rol de madre o en una exageración del mismo y tenía que demostrarle que podía cambiar, tenía que recordarle que mucho antes de sus sesiones con Archie él le sonreía cuando llegaba a casa desde el colegio.

Así se encontraba, ahora, frente a cientos de habichuelas, debatiendo consigo misma los motivos y la manera de llevarse a Henry con ella al Bosque Encantado, comenzar de nuevo, y no provocar que la odiara cada día más por haberlo separado de aquellos a quienes ama, porque si de algo estaba segura es que el recuerdo de Emma iría colgado a su espalda.


	4. Chapter 4 - Truco o trato

**Otra vez, muchísimas gracias Paola-enigma por la review! Y por lo favoritos y follows! No pensé que me fuera a ver tan animada de continuar la historia. Después de mucho luchar con internet ya he podido ver el capítulo 2x20! Y ha sido increíble! Deseando que llegue el siguiente!**

**Bueno, os dejo con otro pequeño capt. del fic. Espero que os guste! Serán bien recibidos todo tipo de comentarios. **

* * *

**4. ¿Truco o trato?**

A la mañana siguiente decidió que ese sería su primer día de ser el "Alguien" de Regina. Henry estaría en el colegio y ella se suponía que debía ejercer de Sheriff, pero Charming sería muy capaz de llevar la comisaría él sólo durante la mañana, para eso era el príncipe de todo un reino.

No sabía muy bien cómo comenzar su tarea, sólo sabía que debía creer en Regina y ella lo debía saber todos y cada uno de los días.

El día que la Reina Malvada había creado esa maldición debía ser el primer día de Regina. Su sólo destierro, su soledad, el odio que le profería todo el pueblo había sido suficiente castigo. Además, ¿no pretenden enseñar los cuentos valores y moral? ¿Saber perdonar y pedir perdón?

Desayunó como cada mañana en donde la Abuelita y esperó a ver si la alcaldesa pasaba por allí en algún momento, mientras tomaba su tercer café. Siguió pensando cómo abordar a Regina y supuso que debía improvisar. Oyó la puerta abrirse y por ella entró, junto con una ráfaga de aire, el objeto de sus pensamientos. La observó como cabizbaja se acercaba hasta la barra, sin reparar en quienes allí se encontraban. En las cortas distancias Regina no era, ni de lejos, tan perversa como ella quería hacerse ver. La había visto actuar y, sin embargo, veía mayor peligro en Mr. Gold, quien además de magia, poseía el poder de jugar con las palabras y las personas. Regina era simplemente instinto y arrebato. En más de una ocasión la había visto sonreír, la mayor parte de las veces dirigía sus sonrisas a Henry, pero también ella misma había sido objeto de alguna, y sin duda la hacían parecer humana, sincera, sensible. Allí, en la barra de la cafetería, con la vista clavada en el suelo, parecía un animal asustado, nada que ver con aquella mujer que un día la amenazó con una cesta de manzanas.

Sin apenas darse tiempo a pensar gritó su nombre.

_Regina_ – la morena se volteó buscando quién la había llamado. Al darse cuenta de quién había sido sus ojos se entrecerraron, reflejando la duda que crecía en su cabeza.

_Sheriff Swan, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Henry está bien?_

_Si, perfectamente._

_¿He matado a alguien?_

_No, bajo mi jurisdicción que yo sepa no._

_¿A qué se debe entonces que grite mi nombre en medio de la cafetería? ¿Por si algún enanito no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí y perdiera la oportunidad de intentar matarme?_ – Y sin embargo, aún conservaba esa lengua tan afilada.

_Regina_… - Respondió Emma en tono cansado, pero recordó para que estaba allí. – _Me gustaría que desayunaras conmigo._

_¿Cómo dice?_

_Ya me ha oído. Siéntate, por favor, y desayuna conmigo._

_No sé si es buena idea, Emma._ – Respondió en apenas un susurro la morena, apoyando sus manos en la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia. – _Todos los presentes no dejan de mirarnos fijamente. Creo que temen que comience a lanzarte conjuros, tú saques tu pistola y nos matemos la una a la otra._

_Por mi parte no debes temer. Voy desarmada. Ruby, trae lo que ha pedido Regina aquí. Va a desayunar conmigo._

_Aún no he aceptado su invitación._

_Ya lo hago yo por ti._

_Es usted insufrible, Sheriff Swan. A quien me gustaría ver cada día es a mi hijo, en cambio es a usted a quien tengo que soportar cada día. Al menos no se parece a su padre._

_No hablemos de familia, Regina, que la tuya deja mucho que desear. Y deja de tratarme de usted cada vez que hay gente delante. Me he dado cuenta de que cuando hay personas presentes me llamas por mi apellido._

_Educación, suele llamarse…_

_Yo hubiera jurado que era "guardar las apariencias"._

_Su café, "alcaldesa"_ – interrumpió Ruby con poca amabilidad. – _Emma, ¿quieres algo más?_

_Si Ruby, un café, por favor._

_¿Otro? Sería el cuarto. Va a darte un yuyu taquicárdico._

_Te ha pedido un café, Wolverine, no una clase de medicina general._ – Se hubiera podido acusar del calentamiento global por las miradas que se echaban la camarera y la alcaldesa.

_Un café, Ruby, por favor._ – dijo Emma para romper la tensión y que la camarera abandonara la mesa. – _Haciendo amigos eres única, Regina. No me extrañaría que te escupiera el café._

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, Emma?¿Para qué me estaba esperando?_ – Sabiéndose descubierta la rubia hubiera jurado que Regina le estaba leyendo el pensamiento a través de su mirada, así que miró hacía su mesa.

_No mucho. Lo justo para beberme tres cafés…_

_Eso es bastante. Va a tener razón la fiera domada y le va a dar un "yuyu taquicardico"…_

_Se llama Red o Ruby, gracias a ti._

_Lo que sea, teniendo en cuenta que puede que haya escupido en mi café._

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Eres incorregible…_

_Y, ¿por qué iba a tener que corregirme usted, Mss Swan? ¿Si puede saberse? Va a darme lecciones de moral a estas alturas. Ya tengo un grillo que lo hace cada semana._

_Archi… Se llama Archie._

_Como si se llama Freddy Mercury. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Ha decidido contarme que lo que ha estado escondiéndome?_

_No escondo nada, Regina. O por lo menos nada que pueda afectarte._

_Si afecta a Henry, me afecta a mi. Le pese a quien le pese, incluida usted, Emma, él continúa siendo mi hijo y lucharé por él hasta que pierda la última de mis fuerzas y mi último aliento._ – Durante el tiempo que había estado la rubia en Storybrooke había visto a la Regina malvada, la Regina asustada, la Regina impasible, todos los aspectos posibles que pudiera conocer de aquella mujer, pero sin duda la faceta de madre era la más destacada. Parecía una fiera indómita cada vez que de su hijo se trataba. Afilaba apaciblemente sus uñas, cada día para utilizarlas contra todo aquello que dañase o pudiera dañar a Henry.

_No me cabe la menor duda, Regina. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero si en algo podemos estar de acuerdo es que tu continúas siendo la madre de Henry, pero yo también._

_Ese aspecto es muy discutible, pero aún sigue sin decirme qué quiere de mi._

_Tiempo. Quiero que me des tiempo._ – una vez más la duda atraviesa la expresión de la alcaldesa, que no llega a comprender que ha querido decir Emma con esa afirmación. – _Cada día._

_¿Me está queriendo decir que quiere que nos veamos cada día?_

_Exactamente._

_No sé si voy a poder soportarlo…_

_Yo tampoco, pero te lo estoy pidiendo._

_¿Por qué motivo?_

_Por Henry, por supuesto. Pero también por nosotras. Somos las dos personas más importantes de su mundo, no podemos vivir en una guerra constante._

_¿No cree que esto afectaría de manera considerable a sus recién conocidos padres?_

_No lo dudo, pero soy lo suficientemente mayor como para poder decidir con quién malgasto mi tiempo._

_Sólo por ver la expresión de Snow White estaría dispuesta a desayunar cada día en su casa._

_No me hagas arrepentirme, por favor._

_De acuerdo. Tenemos algo así como una especie de trato._

_Sin magia, sin trucos, Regina._

_Sin magia._

_Y con un "buenos días" cada vez que nos veamos._

_Por supuesto, un "buenos días". Ahora me gustaría poner a mi alguna condición._

_Adelante._

_Quiero que ese tiempo sea compartido con Henry._ – Emma no lo había pensado, pero tal vez funcionara mejor de lo que en principio parecería, al fin al cabo trataba de encontrar la historia de la Reina Malvada y si Henry la escuchase podría ayudarla a seguir sacando a esa olvidada Regina que se encuentra en algún lugar recóndito.

_Trato hecho._ – Emma extendió la mano hacia la morena, para cerrar lo acordado, siendo correspondida por esta. En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron una corriente las atravesó desde la parte de su piel donde había contacto hasta el centímetro de su cuerpo más alejado. Si alguien hubiera podido notar esa corriente hubiera pensado que estaba directamente relacionada con la bajada de tensión que se había registrado en todo el pueblo.


	5. Chapter 5 - Y con sentido del humor

**Gracias, en especial a Paola-Enigma! Es muy alentador abrir la historia y ver que te has tomado la molestia de hacer un comentario. **

**Seguimos avanzando, poco a poco en el trato que han hecho. No son las mejores amigas, pero tampoco se odian a muerte! Se empezará a ver que con las palabras, tiempo y esfuerzo todo puede ser posible. **

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews! Los fav y los follw! **

* * *

**5. Y, además, con sentido del humor.**

Amaneció un día más en Storybrooke y desde que abrió sus ojos supo que ese día era distinto a cualquiera que hubiera tenido en los últimos 28 años. ¿Qué le depararía aquella mañana? Pensar que iba a tener que ver al sheriff Swan más del tiempo estrictamente necesario se le antojaba casi imposible, pero Henry era la razón y Henry sería su motivo de acudir.

Tomó su ropa y se vistió lentamente, mientras se observaba en el espejo.

_¿Qué te ha pasado, Regina? ¿Dónde quedó el tiempo en que el mundo te temía? Si Rumpelstiltskin te viera ahora se reiría de ti._ – Reflexionó unos segundos y sonriendo a su reflejo expresó. – _Pero si se viera a él mismo le daría un síncope. _

Tomó su Mercedes Benz y condujo hasta donde la abuelita. Allí habían acordado desayunar cada mañana con Emma y su hijo.

_¡Mamá!_

_Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien. Le estaba contando a Emma qué quiero para mi cumpleaños._

_¿No me digas? ¿Y qué podrá ser? Porque en casa creo que tengo algo, pero como no acierte con lo que tú quieres me lo tendré que quedar para mí!_

_Ni se te ocurra, pero lo que quiero es celebrarlo con todos ustedes. Mi padre, mis abuelos, mis madres…_

Regina no pudo evitar abrir los ojos hasta el extremo, lo que provocó una risa ocultada en un ataque de tos desde la persona que se encontraba a su lado. No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar a los Charmings, juntos, mandándole miradas asesinas y preguntándose qué planes tan rocambolescos tiene la vida para tener que compartir familia y pastel.

_Deberías estar alerta, de llevar a cabo ese cumpleaños tan explosivo._

_Esconderemos los cuchillos, espadas y cerillas… por lo que pueda ser. Por cierto, buenos días Regina._ – dijo Emma al otro lado de la mesa enarcando una ceja.

Regina odiaba la actitud de prepotencia que mostraba la sheriff y tras un profundo suspiro respondió.

_Preferiría que guarde a sus padres en el armario (les resultaría familiar). Tanto empalago me genera hiperglucemia. Buenos días a usted también, Sheriff Swan._

_Emma_…

_Sheriff Swan_…

_Incorreglibe_…

Así pasó el desayuno. Mientras las adultas se sentían extrañas por su mutua compañía y se miraban de soslayo cuando la otra observaba distraída a su hijo, Henry hablando emocionado por celebrarlo con sus seres queridos, preguntándose si podría invitar a Paige (Grace), de qué sabor quería la tarta, para finalmente abandonar la cafetería e ir hacia el colegio como cualquier otra mañana.

…

Junto a la parada del autobús se quedaron las dos quietas, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin saber qué decir. Habían tenido su momento del día, tal como habían acordado. Sería el momento de separarse hasta el día siguiente…o eso creía Regina.

_Yo me_… - comenzó la morena al mismo tiempo que Emma.

_Pensé que podríamos… Planear su cumpleaños_ – Terminó de hablar la rubia al ver que Regina guardaba silencio.

_¿Tú y yo? ¿Tratar de ponernos de acuerdo en algo?_

_No nos ha ido tan mal durante el desayuno_.

_He sido oficialmente invitada a una velada al final del Arcoíris, en la casa de la piruleta… Si eso no es malo._ – Sabía que se refería a sus padres, pero Emma no pudo evitar que asomara una sonrisa, pues nadie mejor que ella había visto cómo se profesaban su amor el uno al otro. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para borrar la imagen de la pareja que había presenciado hacía algunas semanas.

Regina no estaba en condiciones de decir que apreciase a Emma, realmente no sabía distinguir esa sensación que sentía estando con ella, pero esta situación era el momento de mayor socialización que había tenido en los últimos años. Hablaba con el Bicho, pero porque era su pseudoloquero. Sin embargo, con Emma compartía una conversación de ida y vuelta. Además, dentro de sus tiras y aflojas parecían haber firmado un trato no explícito donde ambas se respetaban y lograban mantener una conversación sin desearse la más dolorosa de las muertes, pero sabiendo que no se apreciaban más que un perro a un gato.

_Vamos, Regina, no niegues que deseas pasar el cumple con Henry._

_Con Henry, si. Firmando mi declaración de muerte, no. Recuerde que tipo de relación mantenemos sus padres y yo. A todo eso súmele Mr. Gold. _

_Procuraré llevar un látigo para domarlos a todos ustedes_.

_Espero que llevare varios años de práctica con ese látigo suyo. ¿Qué supone que quiere hacer ahora?_

_Pensaba que me ayudaras a preparar las cosas para la fiesta. Comprar la tarta…_

_¿Comprar la tarta? ¿En serio? ¿Pretendes que le compre una tarta a mi hijo?_

_Bueno, en los cumpleaños normales suelen haber tartas…_

_Pero, ¿qué tipo de madre eres que quieres comprarle una tarta? _– aquella situación parecía totalmente absurda para la rubia y su confusión tuvo que aflorar completamente hasta su exterior porque en aquel instante la morena comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara que por momentos se iba ensanchando hasta convertirse en risa. – _Las tartas de Henry siempre se las he hecho yo_…

_Pero serás… ¿Te estabas quedando conmigo?_

_Un poco_.

_¿Además de ser bruja tienes sentido del humor?_

_Se supone que voy a tener que pasar la mañana contigo, y mucho más tiempo. Ser cínica todo el tiempo supone mucha exigencia mental y bastante esfuerzo psicológico hago ya para no mandarte a hacer una visita al fondo de la biblioteca, otra vez._

_Y ahí está la Regina de siempre…_

_Tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para la tarta. ¡Vamos!_ – las dos mujeres se encaminaron sin poder evitar reírse para sus adentros, cada una por sus propios motivos. Una pensando en lo poco que lo había notado, pero cuanto había echado de menos reír; y la otra pensando cómo esa risa le había permitido ver algo que nunca creyó posible: la humanidad de la morena.

¿_Podría ayudarte a hacerla?_ – preguntó tímidamente la rubia.

¿_Uhmmm_?

_La tarta. O mirar. Prometo estarme calladita para no crisparte_.

_¿Quieres verme cocinar?_

_Siendo sincera mi plato preferido son los macarrones sosos, porque es el único que sé hacer y hasta eso es un desastre. Además, nunca he tenido una verdadera tarta de cumpleaños. Gracias a ti, debo añadir_.

_De nada. Supongo que no me importaría, pero vas a tener que pasar la mañana y la tarde conmigo…_

_A estas alturas no creo que suponga mucho problema. Eres más bien como un perro ladrador…_

_Tenías que haberme visto cuando estaba en forma_.

Así pasó la mañana, mientras compraban algunos víveres y artículos de decoración para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Entre cinismo, risas ocultas, ojos confusos por la familiaridad que mostraba la conversación, demostrando que, si se luchaba por ella, la relación podía ser una muy buena.


	6. Chapter 6 - El lado bueno de las cosas

**Aquí un trocito nuevo! Esperando que guste! Puede que haya alguien que haga que Regina pueda dudar de lo que está pasando¿?¿? Ya veremos! En cualquier caso, gracias por Review! Como siempre "Paola-Enigma!" Prometo que en breve pondré otros capts que tengo a espera de corrección, pero es q hay un momento que se me está poniendo un poco difícil plasmarlo como quiero! ¿Que seráaa, seraaa seraaa? **

**Espero que disfruten! **

* * *

**6. El lado bueno de las cosas malas**

_¡Ey, chico! ¿Qué tal el colegio?_

_Como siempre. Letras, profesores, aburrido…_

_No será para tanto._

_¿Qué tal tu día con mi madre?_ – Emma reflexionó algunos segundos antes de contestar.

_Sorprendentemente bien_. – dijo enarcando una ceja.

_¿Sorprendentemente bien?_

_Chico, tu madre tiene sentido del humor. Además de instintos asesinas_.

_Supongo, aunque no recuerdo muchos chistes durante las cenas._

_Es_ _que a los mayores nos gusta contar otro tipo de chistes_.

_¿Cómo cuáles?_

_Te lo diré cuando seas mayor_. – dijo Emma ante las protestas de su hijo. – _Oye, Henry, ¿cómo era Regina cuando vivías con ella?_

_Depende._

_¿De qué?_

_De si había alguien presente. Cuando había alguien del pueblo era malvada, pero cuando estábamos en casa era bueno. Pero luego quiso hacer creer a todo el mundo que estaba loco y comenzó a llevarme a Archie. En casa cada vez fue peor. No podíamos hablar sin discutir, porque yo le decía que había una maldición y ella me decía que no era cierto, y eso que ya ves lo que pasó. Cada vez me dejaba menos salir solo por el pueblo…_

_Pero tú sabes que ella te quiere_.

_Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido, pero es mala con el resto de la gente_.

_Y, ¿tú sabes por qué es así? ¿Por qué se comporta así con los demás?_

_Es la Reina Malvada. Ella es así_.

_No lo creas Henry_…

_Pero el libro_…

_El libro sólo dice lo que quiere decir… La gente no es ni buena ni mala simplemente._

_Pero cuenta la historia de todos los del pueblo_.

_Pero, ¿has leído algo sobre Regina antes de ser la Reina Malvada? ¿O en el libro ya aparece siendo así?_ – preguntó la rubia. Henry buscó en su memoria algún fragmento del libro que se refiriera a Regina antes de ser conocida como la Reina Malvada, algo que hablara sobre dónde, cuándo, cómo nació. Se esforzó en recordarlo, en encontrarlo. Hubiera jurado que la primera acción que leyó de la Reina Malvada fue el asesinato del Rey. Sus hombros se bajaron frustrados porque no consiguió señalar lo que Emma pedía. – _Nada, ¿verdad?_

_No_…

_Tu madre Regina tiene un pasado Henry que todos desconocemos. ¿Ella nunca te contó nada?_

_Una vez me dijo que ella venía de un sitio que era realmente injusto, cuando me quejé de que ella era injusta conmigo, pero nunca me contó nada más_.

_¿Tú le preguntabas?_

_Algunas veces, pero no sé si todo lo que me contó era cierto._

_¿Cómo qué?_

_Me dijo que debía mi nombre a su padre, que fue la única persona que realmente la quiso aún a pesar de ella misma. Que su madre era muy estricta. No mucho más. ¿En qué cambia esto que Regina sea la Reina Malvada?_

_En todo chico. En todo_.

…

Esta sensación, antaño olvidada, se había vuelto a apoderar de ella y parecía no querer abandonarla.

Hacía rato que había llegado a casa y no podía dejar de sentir que hoy, después de tanto tiempo, había sido un día de los que parecían exclusivos para la gente buena. Ni siquiera su encuentro con Rumpelstiltskin hubiera podido empañar esa sensación.

Se lo había encontrado después de haber estado con Emma y acordar que al día siguiente quedarían por la mañana en el desayuno y a las 4 de la tarde para poder hacer el pastel de Henry.

_Su Majestad, que bien acompañada la he visto hoy. ¿Acordando el régimen de visitas tri-compartido?_

_¿Quieres entrar en el acuerdo "abuelo"?_

_No gracias. Creo que tal y como han ido las cosas hasta ahora tendré más opciones de visitarlo que tu. Ya te saldrá la maldad por algún poro y querrás matar a algún desgraciado que se te cruce y tus desayunos familiares serán en una celda o algo peor._

_No creo. Además, tú siempre has sido muy de "abandonar niños"._

_Y sin embargo, mírame, con mi hijo, mi nieto, una mujer maravillosa… ¿Qué tienes tú?_

_Estás muy halagüeño si crees que porque tu hijo está aquí, en Storybrooke, lo has recuperado. Te recuerdo que lo dejaste caer por un desagüe mágico para que fuera a parar vete tú a saber dónde, con vete tú a saber quién. ¿Le has contado ya lo que le ocurrió a Mami Milah? Por no hablar de tu novia, vaya pendón desorejado. Aquella chica que te limpiaba el castillo era mucho más modosita, te pegaba más. Chico malo conoce a chica buena y se redime. ¿No te han hecho ya una película? Por cierto, déjame apuntarlo en mi agenda: aún no le he dado las gracias a Hook por el "empujoncito" que le dio. _

Si algo había aprendido Regina durante todos los años que lo había conocido era que Rumpelstiltskin no dejaba cabos sin atar y que si no ponía el grito en el cielo era porque sabía que aquella era la posición más idónea para él. Aquello la desesperaba enormemente por dentro, pero su duro aprendizaje, del que él se hizo cargo, le enseñó a no mostrar nunca la debilidad de una mente confusa.

_En realidad, te daría las gracias. Lacey es una chica muy maja. Espero que me entiendas._

_¿Saca lo mejor de ti?_

_Lo mejor de mi lado más malvado._

_Vaya, casi como tú hiciste conmigo._

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo después de todos estos años? Recuerda querida que nadie te amaba. Lo único que podías darles era terror. _

_En eso te equivocas. Había alguien que todavía apostaba por mí, pero una vez más llegaste tú y borraste con tu lengua de reptil escamado todo lo que hubiera podido ser. _

_Siempre fuiste de voluntad débil. Cobarde. Por eso no supiste hacerte querer y así acabaste._

_Me manipulaste._

_Manipular, manipular. Con que ligereza utilizas esa palabra…Querida yo te cree. En más de un sentido, debo añadir._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero debo irme. Mi pendón desorejado me espera. ¿Quién te espera a ti?_

Hacía varias horas desde aquel encuentro y aunque las palabras de Mr. Gold no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza tampoco desaparecía la alegría de haber compartido el tiempo con alguien más que no fuera su reflejo en un cristal. Ya pensaría en Rumpelstiltskin en otro momento y en sus palabras llenas de venenro, ahora quería disfrutar de aquella sensación sin nadie cerca que le haga dudar de que algo bueno pueda ocurrirle.

…

Aquella noche, tumbada en su cama Emma no dejaba de pensar en Regina, en sus palabras, en las palabras de Snow y en el desconocimiento que Henry tenía de su propia madre. El chico sabía todo de sus abuelos, de los habitantes del pueblo, pero nada de su madre. Definitivamente, ella misma había pecado de querer obviar que Regina tenía un pasado y que salvo terrible conducta sociópata cualquier persona, con una terrible historia detrás podría hacer de su destino el peor de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Cómo podría ella lograr que Henry conociera a su madre? ¿Cómo podría ella misma saber? Necesitaba saber qué la llevó a ser quién era. ¿Cómo lo haría? Necesitaba conocer a esa chica que Snow aún veía en su vieja enemiga, porque en ocasiones su sonrisa dejaba salir a ese pasado a la superficie y no podía negar que de no haber sido la Reina Malvada, Regina hubiera sido la princesa de un cuento increíble.


	7. Chapter 7 - Detrás de su sonrisa

**Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia! Y por los Reviews! Aning Areda, Silviasi22 y por supuesto la incondicional Paola-enigma! (que me sigue animando cada día!)**

**Les dejo un pequeño trocito, esperando nuevamente que os guste. **

**Las cosas comienzan a moverse de un modo que nadie podía imaginar.**

* * *

**7. Detrás de su sonrisa**

_¡Regina, no! ¡Detente!_ – gritaba llena de desesperación. La angustia se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo mientras observaba a la morena se dirigía hacia lo que sabía su fin asegurado. – _¡Regina, por favor. No lo hagas!_ – Trataba de correr tras ella, pero parecía que sus piernas no le respondían. Algo impedía a su cuerpo moverse. La magia de Regina la tenía retenida. Trataba por todos los medios de seguirla pero la morena no quería ser detenida. Sabía lo qué pasaría si Regina hacía lo que pretendía y sabría que ella sentiría algo más allá del dolor, una sensación que nunca lograría apaciguar. - _¡Regina, por favor. No lo hagas! ¡Déjame luchar!_

_¿Cómo sabes que sigo existiendo?_

_¡Porque te he visto!_

_¿Dónde?_

_¡En su sonrisa! ¡Déjame ser quién te guíe!_

_¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? ¡No me conoces!_

_¡Déjame intentarlo!_

_¡Acabarás herida!_

_¡Me ayudarás a curarme, entonces!_

_No hay vida cerca de mí._

_Puede volver a haberla, Regina. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Trata de luchar conmigo!_ – la morena había llegado a su objetivo y la desesperación de Emma crecía por momentos. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, de angustia. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra esa cadena invisible que la retenía. La vio darse la vuelta, desde la distancia, para mirarla por última vez. Ella sería su última visión. Luchó con furia, con rabia, con más fuerzas cada vez, hasta que logró liberarse. Había magia dentro de ella, pero no era lo único. Sus piernas corrían, casi volaban para llegar hasta su lado. -_ ¡Por favor, Regina! ¡Déjame intentarlo!_

_No lograrás nada de mí. Soy un cuerpo inerte._

_Hay sentimientos dentro de ti._

_No logro encontrarlos._

_Déjame ayudarte a sentirlos de nuevo._

_¿Para qué habrías de hacerlo? Esto es lo mejor, Emma. Es lo que merezco. El mundo sería un lugar mejor sin mí._ – La vio cerrar sus ojos, tomar su último aliento y dejarse caer, cómo una hoja desde un árbol, hacia la que sería su tumba. Sus manos se extendieron, tratando de evitarlo. Deseando ser capaz de detener suavemente su caída. Su cuerpo irradiaba luz por cada poro y sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Estaba llorando por Regina.

_No para mí._ –dijo junto a su oído al mismo tiempo que sus manos aferraron el cuerpo de la morena mientras caían.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

_Pero, ¿qué cojon…?_

Aquella noche los sueños no la dejaron descansar. Apenas hubiera sido capaz de dormir después de ese último. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a su mente para ser capaz de soñar algo así? Quería ayudar a Regina, pero de ahí a soñar con ella y de esa manera.

Decidió que las 5 era una buena hora para levantarse de la cama y ver amanecer. No podía hacer mucho por casa, un loft sin paredes no era el mejor lugar para una insomne. Se vistió con su chándal, se calzó sus zapatillas y se marchó a correr por Storybrooke.

…

Sorprendida miraba el techo de su habitación. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar en su mente? ¿Qué tipo de cortocircuito mental acaba de sufrir para ser capaz de soñar semejante cosa?

Pasó sus manos por su cara, para tratar de desperezarse. Había soñado con Emma. Había sido tan real que hasta hubiera jurado que había sentido despertar a la rubia en su propia cama a un par de manzanas de allí.

Había deseado que la salvara de sí misma.

Sabía que no volvería a ser capaz de dormir. No después de aquello. Se levantó lentamente. Se puso su bata de seda que descansaba sobre la butaca y caminó hasta el piso inferior.

Recordó cuando Henry era pequeño y no podía dormir, como le decía que un buen cacao caliente calmaría sus temores porque cada partícula era un guerrero que lo haría capaz de luchar contra cualquier monstruo que se escondiera bajo su cama. Rió solitaria, pensando que en ese momento ella era el monstruo y necesitaba un cacao para acabar con su propio terror.

Apenas le llevó unos minutos prepararlo. Sabía que ya no sería capaz de volverse a dormir así que decidió disfrutarlo. La primavera estaba de pleno en Storybrooke y ya se podía pasear en la calle sin mucho abrigo. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió hasta su porche para observar a su alrededor las sombras de la noche, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su tasa.

Observó su manzano. Su símbolo. Allí donde se encontraba su magia más primigenia. Durante años veía crecer sus manzanas acorde a sus capacidades mágicas. Fue enorme y lozano mientras vivió en el castillo. Aquí en Storybrooke no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Ella lo había dejado menguar.

Lo miró detenidamente, porque casi pareciera que tenía vida. Creyó que estaba loca, pero le había parecido que acababa de ver un brote crecer. Se acercó lentamente, sorprendida. Sin permitirse parpadear. Hasta rozar con sus dedos sus hojas más bajas y allí, frente a ella, muy lentamente, una nueva hoja nació entre su mano.

Nunca había visto algo así. Nunca había visto a su árbol hacer algo así. No era ella quien lo había. Era el árbol. Tomó aire profundamente y notó la cálida sensación de que alguien la observaba. Miró a su alrededor y no se equivocaba. A escasos metros había alguien.

Cobijado por la sombra de la calle había una figura encapuchada que la observaba. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar hubiera corrido a encerrarse en su casa y llamar a la policía, pero algo le impedía moverse. Por otra parte su instinto le decía que no debía temer. En cualquier caso no era la Reina Malvada sin ningún motivo.

Pasaron algunos segundo observándose, sin lograr distinguir quién era, pero podría haber dicho que habían sido minutos. Había algo familiar en aquella persona.

Sin previo aviso se giró y se marchó corriendo calle abajo.

Casi hubiera afirmado con total rotundidad que había visto un reflejo rubio asomar por la capucha.

…

_¿Estás loca? ¿Qué narices haces plantándote en casa de Regina a estas horas de la madrugada, Emma?_ – la rubia se recriminaba por lo que acababa de pasar. Sus piernas habían corrido por inercia y la habían conducido hasta la calle Mifflin, concretamente al número 108. Había visto a Regina salir en su bata, con su tasa humeante en la mano, la había visto observar su manzano y maravillarse con algo que había en él. Y si no se conociera pensaría que hubiera notado un vuelco en el corazón cuando la vio salir hacia su porche. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de ella y no pudo más que dejarse llevar y permanecer en la sombra observando a la morena. Había deseado que la viera y cuando lo hizo quiso no dejar de mirar nunca aquellos ojos marrones. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta. Acababa de descubrir cómo conocer la historia de la Reina Malvada.

Ahora se encontraba casi huyendo, avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, sin terminar de comprenderlo realmente.


	8. Chapter 8 - Un enemigo a la altura

**Guauuuuu! Cuando comencé a escribir el fic no pensé que los comentarios fueran a ser así! Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad! **

**Sé que los capts no son muy largos, pero también es porque voy a uno por día! jejjejeje. Prometo que intentaré alargarlos muuucho más! **

**Un gracias muy especial a Paola_enigma que sigues ahí! Y Silviasi22, of course! **

**Y gracias también a los follows nuevos!**

**Buenos, os dejo con otro trocito. Después de una noche sin dormir y muchas cosas nuevas por asumir, alguien se encuentra con demasiado tiempo para pensar!**

**8. Un enemigo a la altura**

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haber pasado una eternidad contemplando el blanco de las paredes del loft, Emma y Henry llegaron a la cafetería. Al entrar pudieron ver que Regina ya los estaba esperando sentada en una mesa.

_Hola, mamá._

_Bueno días, cariño. Bueno días, Sheriff Swan. ¿Qué tal ha dormido esta noche?_ – lo que para otra persona hubiera sido una inocente pregunta para Emma supuso la peor de las vergüenzas. No era normal en ella, pero notaba con sus mejillas se iban tornando de un color rojo intenso. Supo que había balbuceado algo, pero no estaba segura de qué y salió como una exhalación de la cafetería. Tenía cosas que hacer.

_¿Qué le pasa a tu madre, Henry?_

_Está un poco "rarita". Creo que está preocupada por ti._

_¿Por mi?_ – Regina trató con todas sus fuerzas reprimir la emoción que estaba a punto de dibujarse en su cara. – _¿Por qué motivo debería estarlo?_

_No sep. Ayer me estuvo haciendo preguntas._

_¿Qué tipo de preguntas?_

_Pues de las del tipo que utiliza la gente que está preocupada por ti. Que si cómo eras cuando estaba contigo. Que si alguna vez te había preguntado cómo eras antes de venir aquí. Que si había leído cómo eras en el cuento._ – Aquella ristra de preguntas estaban comenzando a parecer más un intento de desacreditación que de preocupación. Casi parecía que Emma quiere recalcarle a su hijo que ella era la Reina Malvada cuando se encontraba en el Bosque. Una vez más Rumpelstiltskin parecía tener razón. Parecía no haber nadie capaz de confiar en ella. Qué tipo de persona cínica era esa Emma Swan para manipularla de tal manera que ella, Regina, casi se había imaginado disfrutando de su compañía, cuando la rubia lo único que pretendía era terminar de ahondar más en su miseria, albergando mayores dudas en la cabeza de Henry. Lo que la morena estaba ignorando por completo es que Henry hablaba del pasado de su pasado.

Tras tomar el desayuno salieron de la cafetería, donde toparon, casi chocaron, con Emma que cargaba una pequeña bolsa de la que Regino no supo identificar qué llevaba. Después de una profunda respiración y aclararse la garganta, miró a Regina muy seria y soltó de carrerilla, como quien lleva practicando durante mucho tiempo.

_Esta tarde estaré en tu casa a las 4. Como habíamos acordado. Me voy a la comisaría. Ten un buen día y tú, disfruta del colegio chico. – acto seguido se giró y se marchó camino hacia su trabajo sin esperar respuesta._

_Lo que yo te diga…_ - dijo Henry mirando a la morena. – _Rarita_.

…

_¡Estás fatal, Emma Swan! Y todavía decías que ibas a ser el apoyo que ayudaría a Regina. Le vendría mejor alguien con mayor equilibrio mental, no una psicópata "Voyeur" que madruga más de la cuenta y que luego entiende cosas absurdas de preguntas inocentes._

Estaba en la comisaría, territorio neutral. Estaba sola y tenía un par de horas para saber cómo controlarse. No estaba segura de si Regina sabía que la encapuchada de la madrugada había sido ella y en caso de saberlo, bueno: todo el mundo es libre de correr por donde quiera.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Desde que llegó a este pueblo ha vivido una guerra dialéctica, física y psicológica con Regina. La morena ha intentando aniquilar a toda su familia (de aquella manera, porque no lo hizo muy bien). Snow había provocado la muerte de Cora. Pero ellas seguían encontrando la forma de mantener ese acuerdo no verbalizado de respeto y en ocasiones hasta se encontraba divertida por las reacciones de la alcaldesa.

Este pueblo la estaba volviendo loca. Era un mundo dentro de lo que hasta ese momento ella había conocido, con unas reglas completamente distintas de las que ella consideraba normales. Y dentro de todo ese desorden donde su amiga era su madre, el peor esperpento de la ciudad era el abuelo de Henry, un tipo con una espada era su padre, la camarera que le servía su desayuno era un lobo y así un sinfín de disparates, dentro de todo ese revoltijo era a Regina a quien buscaba y veía como un cimiento firme de normalidad. Al fin y al cabo no eran más que dos madres enfrentadas por un mismo hijo que habían decidido respetarse por el bien del pequeño. Le parecía una realidad mucho más terrenal. Pero ahora ella parecía que comenzaba a perder la cabeza, porque estaba a punto de admitir que le gustaba estar con Regina, que la provocara, que le hiciera sentir tantas emociones encontradas a la vez, porque cuando de la morena se trataba todo parecía una continua montaña rusa, llena de grandes giros, subidas y bajadas y eso a ella le gustaba. Regina era un reto. Todo en ella.

Le divertía compartir con ella esas charlas de dialéctica absurda e insultante, donde se daban paso la una a la otra para ver quien daba la réplica más mordaz. Aún recordaba cómo le había cortado el manzano que había en su jardín y no podía evitar reírse.

Pero si había algo que destacaba en ella eran sus ojos. Esos que había deseado que la miraran la noche anterior. Esos por los que se dejó llevar cuando lo hicieron y que volvieron nuevamente a su recuerdo. Ya se había dejado caer de lleno en ellos mucho antes. Recordaba el momento exacto en que había admitido el enorme atractivo que desprendía. Henry estaba en la mina y la morena, llena de angustia y determinación, invadió de lleno su espacio personal. En el preciso momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella vio el marrón más intenso que hubiera podido crearse. Dos iris tan diminutos albergando la mayor gama de tonalidades terrestres y en el centro el abismo más negro que hubiera visto, una trampa de la que no se desea salir. Un nuevo motivo más para seguir pensando que estaba loca, porque recordaba haber sentido la necesidad de no moverse o si de hacerlo que fuera su mano hasta su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas. En aquel momento pensó que era consecuencia del estrés por el trauma que estaban viviendo. Pensándolo ahora, fríamente, le aterrorizaba.

No, no había que exagerar. Regina le gustaba, no de una manera sexual. Le parecía una mujer fuerte, sensible, apasionada que disfrutaba con los retos tanto como ella. Regina adoraba tener un enemigo a la altura y a su llegada ella se lo había dado. Habían vivido esa etapa, Regina había tratado de matarla, había tratado de salvarla y ahora estaban ante la intención de colaborar. Regina era muchas cosas y ella, ahora, quería conocerlas.

Tomó una hoja en blanco y garabateó a conciencia unas palabras. Dobló la hoja en dos y la colocó dentro del objeto que había comprado aquella mañana. Era parte de su plan y esa tarde sería el primer día del mismo.


	9. Chapter 9 - El mundo es más hermoso

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Alexade, Sil y _Paola-Enigma_ (Que sigues encontrando un huequito. A mi tampoco me importaría que esos ojos me miraran más de la cuenta!).**

**Bueno, como dice Silviasi22, les dejo con su NO cita de colaboración...espero seguir viva después de leerlo! jajajajaja. En cuanto a lo del beso, Regina era reina y Emma es princesa y es bien sabido que las cosas de palacio...van despacio! Ellas no se conocieron y se amaran nada más verse, las primeras impresiones cuesta mucho hacerlas desaparecer. **

* * *

**9. El mundo es más hermoso a tu alrededor**

El 108 dorado se encontraba frente a ella, con un paquete en su mano y con su puño en alto, esperando el momento adecuado para golpear la madera. Sin tiempo a nada la puerta se abrió y apareció Regina.

_Hola, Regina. _

_Ms. Swan. ¿Ha recuperado su voz?_

_Lo siento. Esta mañana estaba un poco…_

_¿Rarita?_ – la rubia miró al suelo, pero se recordó por qué estaba allí.

_¿Puedo pasar?_

_¡Por supuesto! Si quiere una copa de sidra, sírvase usted misma de pasar a mi cocina._

_La última vez que estuve en ella me diste un dulce de manzana digamos un poco "pasado de fecha"._

_No se preocupe Ms Swan, la tarta será de chocolate_. – sonrió hacia la rubia y la invitó a que siguiera hasta la cocina. Cuando lo único que pudo ver fue la espalda de Emma su sonrisa dio lugar a la nada en su expresión. Había tenido toda la mañana para pensar que pasaría esa tarde y no estaba muy segura de qué podría ser. Sólo sabía que había prometido que no volvería a usar la magia, pero es que si sólo pudiera un poco…

Durante los siguientes minutos Emma observó a Regina preparar las cosas necesarias. Poco a poco mezclando ingredientes. Se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, porque habían pasado de haber compartido una tarde llena de familiaridad a estar en el más puro y cortante silencio.

_Regina… ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_

_Ms Swan, no olvide que el ser la Reina Malvada me ha permitido hacer siempre lo que he querido hacer y punto, sin esconder…_

_Pero aquí, no eres la Reina Malvada._

_Depende de a quién preguntes. _

_Eso puede cambiar._

_No creo. Cuando uno está lleno de maldad no hay nada que hacer. ¿Verdad?_ – Regina hablaba con parsimonia, pero podía notarse el odio recorrer todas y cada una de sus palabras. – _Uno nunca deja de ser malvado, ¿no, Ms. Swan?_

_Si se puede, no es como si hubieras nacido siéndolo._

_A algunos casi se nos acusa de ello. No se puede confiar en gente como yo. _

_Quien piense así debe ser porque no te conoce._

_Sólo hay dos personas en este pueblo que me conocen de verdad, Ms Swan. Una no quiere volver a verme. La otra no le importaría matarme. Es más, la que no quiere volver a verme ha matado a mi madre. Creo que estoy bastante cerca de decir que ella también querría matarme. _

_Eso fue un error, Regina. Gold la manipuló…_

_Es muy dado a manipular a la gente. Pero no es el único_. – la tarde no estaba yendo como hubiera cabido esperar. Algo había pasado para que la Regina del día anterior hubiera desaparecido. – _Y sin embargo, es la única persona capaz de ser dolorosamente sincero y no esconderme sus pensamientos. _

_Regina, te lo he dicho varias veces… No estoy escondiendo nada._

_¿Por qué crees que lo digo por ti, Emma? _– preguntó con suficiencia la morena. – _Oh, déjame pensar. Tal vez porque tratas de esconderme una plantación de habichuelas._

_¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

_Esa no es la cuestión. Lo importante aquí es que tratas de separar a Henry de mí._

_¿Qué? No, Regina. Eso no es así…_

_Si no fuera así, ¿por qué habrías de ocultarme que era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué habrían de estar escondidas bajo un hechizo esos cultivos?_

_Quizás por el hecho de que medio pueblo te teme…_

_Y deberían. Soy la Reina Malvada_. – ironizó la alcaldesa.

_No. No lo eres._

_Y eso me lo dice quien ha tratado de envenenar a mi hijo contra mí._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Sé que le has estado haciendo preguntas a Henry. Intentas que no olvide qué clase de persona solía ser._

_No, para nada…_

_¿No? Entonces, ¿qué hacías preguntándole ayer si conocía mi vida en el Bosque Encantado? ¿Si sabía porque todo el mundo me odiaba?_

_Eso no era lo que pretendía, Regina_…

_Es exactamente lo que pretendías. No has hecho más que separarme de Henry desde ese maldito día que llegaste a este pueblo. Creo que va siendo hora de que recupere mi posición entre el bien y el mal. Y creo, querida, que el lado oscuro me llama mucho más. Después de todo es al que pertenezco y el que me da mejores resultados._

_Regina, has hecho mucho para no volver a esto… Piensa en Henry. Él cree que puedes ser la madre que deberías ser._

_¡Ya era la madre que debía ser! Pero llegaste tú. Tú con tu pelo rubio, tus malos modales, la hija del amor verdadero, con tus falsas ilusiones de que crees que puedes saber cuándo alguien te miente. Ni siquiera me creíste cuando te dije que no había matado a Archie. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerme creer que puedo no ser la Reina Malvada si a la primera de cambio tú dudas de mí y haces dudar a mi propio hijo? Pues vaya poder ese tuyo. _

_Regina, todo estaba en tu contra. Te he pedido perdón._

_¡Y aún así seguiste engañándome! Te permito que estés aquí para advertirte. Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por lograr que Henry vuelva conmigo. No permitiré que lo alejes de mi lado. Y ni se te ocurra pensar que te lo llevarás al Bosque Encantado dejándome a mí aquí, consiguiendo separarme de él. _– lentamente se acercó hasta la rubia, pegando su cara a la de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, notando la calidez de su aliento en su cara. - _No dudes por un momento que si pudiera ya habría utilizado mi magia contra ti, pero no olvides que tantos años de maldad acumulada aún me permiten ser creativa._

_Si hubieras querido hacerme daño hay muchísimas maneras de haberlo hecho ya, Regina. Soy humana, morimos con bastante facilidad. Te ocurre lo mismo con Snow. Has estado 28 años de tu vida encerrada en una prisión del tiempo con la que se supone que es tu mayor enemiga, pudiendo acabar con su vida con la misma facilidad que se pisa una hormiga y nunca lo has hecho. No trates de engañar a nadie. Y maldición, deja de pensar por una vez que el mundo planea siempre contra ti, porque no es así. Yo no tengo nada que ver con las habichuelas. Ni siquiera sé si yo misma quiero que exista la posibilidad de marcharme a un sitio que ni conozco bien, ni estoy segura de querer conocerlo más de lo que ya he hecho. Mi única intención era lograr conocerte y con ello que Henry viera que detrás de todas esas palabras que te tachan de Reina Malvada hubo,… hay una chica en la que habita la bondad, porque sé que en el fondo de toda esa fachada de cinismo, de ira, de furia, existe aún aquella chica que corrió con su caballo a salvar a mi madre. _

_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_¡Ya te lo he dicho! Porque quiero conocerte. Por esto he venido aquí esta tarde._ - Emma tomó el paquete que había traído consigo y golpeó con él sobre la isla de la cocina. – _Cuando dejes de obligarte a creer que odio es lo único que te mereces, que terror es lo mejor que puedes dar, que nadie te puede apreciar y creer que el mundo conspira contra ti: verás que todo es mucho más hermoso a tu alrededor._

Emma abandonó la casa sin dejar que Regina pronunciara una palabra más. Por su parte la morena permaneció inmóvil en la cocina, no sabiendo que hacer con todas las palabras que Emma le acaba de decir. No sabía si eran ciertas. Ella había permanecido en Storybrooke para ser capaz de desenmascarar a la malvada alcaldesa y ahora decía que lo que quería era que aquella chica olvidada en el pasado volviera a resurgir. Ni siquiera la había conocido, pero Snow si, y sabía que era la única persona que siempre había luchado por recuperarla, y Emma era su hija. Su madre le había hablado sobre todas las cosas que habían quedado en ese tiempo en que ambas habrían creído que podían ser felices juntas y la rubia creía que aún sería posible recuperarla. ¿Alguien creía en ella? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Salió hasta el porche, esperando ver aún a Emma allí fuera, dejando que pasara su furia, pero no le sorprendió ver que no había nadie. Una vez más había decepcionado a alguien que creía que ella no era pura maldad, que siempre había existido una parte de ella que podría salvarla de todo lo que le había ocurrido. Miró hasta su árbol y se sorprendió al ver varias manzanas tiradas en el suelo. Sabía lo que era la Ley de la Gravedad, pero nunca hasta ese momento sus manzanas habían caído solas. ¿Qué le ocurría a su árbol? ¿Qué le ocurría a ella misma?


	10. Chapter 10 - Con una hoja en blanco

**Ainsss, es que me alegran el día con sus comentarios! Muchas gracias, de veras. Y a los follows nuevos también! Me encanta como veis la historia y ver como os llega y me lo hacéis saber en los reviews! Alexade, si te gustan los locos vas a tener para rato pq Emma está terriblemente perdida en su mente.**

**Paola-Enigma! que bella! Siempre apareces y me dejas caer una palabras que esas si que son ANTICRISIS!**

**Silvia... jummm no te me adelantes! Q me da que tu te estás metiendo en mi ordenador! ejjejeje. ten en cuenta que soy una romanticona de manual! **

**Bueno voy a colgar dos capts. Este y otro, porque muy probablemente no pueda hacer nada más hasta el martes. Intentaré por todos los medios, aunque lo veo difícil. Época de exámenes! Suerte para los que estén como yo. Tengo otro tercer capt. a puntito, pero quiero hacerlo bien pq va a suponer mucho en Emma, no digo más!**

**Como siempre muchas gracias y espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**10. Con una hoja en blanco**

…

_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! Eso es lo que pasa contigo, Emma. Eres una estúpida. ¿cómo creíste que sería tan fácil lograr algo de Regina cuando a tu madre aseguraba que le costó tantos esfuerzos y que nunca logró nada de ellos? ¿Mi madre? ¡Por Dios, este pueblo es una locura! Y definitivamente yo me estoy volviendo loca con él._ – Había pensado, por momentos, que habría sido posible. Todo parecía ir bien, pero Regina había malinterpretado su interés por su pasado. Y no la había dejado explicarse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer que siempre alejaba todas sus posibilidades con un arranque de odio? Pero, ¿acaso podría culparla? Le había ocultado lo de las habichuelas, pero es que ni ella misma sabía si quería que existieran. Su casa estaba aquí, en el mundo real o lo que se supusiera que fuera este mundo. Sabía que Henry se había ido a vivir con ella, que hubo un tiempo en que temía que Regina visitara al chico, pero jamás hubiera permitido separarlos llevándose al pequeño a un Bosque en vete tú saber dónde. Por muy malvada que hubiera sido la Reina en aquel cuento, la cuestión es que en su mundo Regina era la madre de Henry y ambos se querían. Nunca se hubiera ido sin ella.

…

Sentada en el sofá con el paquete que Emma había dejado en su casa no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer ahora. No era una persona que acostumbrara a pedir perdón, aunque casi pareciera que esta era su frase favorita en los últimos tiempos.

Comenzó a abrirlo con delicadeza, no quería romper el papel en el que estaba envuelto. Un bonito papel color vino lleno de coronas de un blanco brillante. Era su primer regalo en mucho tiempo que no venía envuelto en una pelota de papel, Henry no era muy bueno con eso.

Dudó al comprobar lo que era. Un libro, de tapa dura, con aspecto antiguo, pero sabía que era nuevo. Muy sencillo, pero increíblemente bonito. Lo abrió y su duda creció. No había ni una sola línea escrita en él. Pasó varias hojas hasta que topó con un folio que bailaba entre ellas. Lo desdobló y vio que era una carta. De Emma.

* * *

"_El mundo no es siempre como nos han contado que es y el pasado no es fielmente como plasman los libros. Tras cada acto acontecido que queda reflejado en la historia hay cientos de pequeños hechos que se han obviado._

_Esa canción que nunca dejamos de escuchar porque es nuestra favorita, la que consigue parar el ritmo normal de nuestros latidos para que vayan en armonía con cada nota emitida entre sus versos, fue en un principio un rugido de frases inconexas descartadas y olvidadas, pero igualmente hermosas. _

_Nuestros poemas preferidos, aquellos que citamos de memoria, son el resultado de una lucha dialéctica entre el poeta y su pluma, de la que resultan borradas quién sabe si cientos de palabras. _

_A la humanidad siempre le ha gustado maravillarse por las hermosas fachadas y olvida que son los cimientos los que permiten construir las bases de las torres más altas._

_Permíteme conocerlos, Regina. Todos aquellos hechos que el mundo ha obviado a lo largo de los cuentos. Esa parte de ti que el escritor ha eliminado para evitar mostrar que incluso en las peores maldades puede verse un origen lleno de luz y bondad. Porque de tu pasado surge todo lo que la multitud conoce de ti, pero sólo tú conoces los cimientos que han creado tu alma._

_Así es como debe comenzar tu historia, Regina. Con una hoja en blanco."_

* * *

Supo que estaba ahí cuando notó el sabor a sal llegar hasta su boca. Luego, simplemente, no pudo más que dejarse llevar y dejar que sus ojos siguieran llorando.

Emma no había tratado de poner a Henry en su contra. Había sido todo lo contrario. Quería saber hasta qué punto Henry conocía todo lo que había acontecido hasta el momento en que a su nombre le habían añadido el Malvada.

Le llevaría toda la noche pero quería hacer lo correcto por una vez. Sólo en esta ocasión no iba a dejarse vencer por las dudas, por los miedos ni la cobardía. No iba a cometer errores porque ya los había conocido todos y ahora sólo podía hacer las cosas bien. Alguien había apostado por su alma, después de haber visto lo peor que había en ella.

Era hora de aceptar que había errado al creer que es preferible ser temido por creer que no se puede ser amado. Era hora de dejarle ver a Henry que la peor de las maldiciones había sido tener que pelear cada día con ella misma. Era hora de que su hijo conociera a Regina.

…

Había llegado hasta allí caminando. No creía que fuera capaz de conducir en el estado en que se encontraba.

Veía la puerta de madera, pero dudaba si tocar. No estaba segura de qué pasaría si se atrevía a hacerlo. Había recurrido a las amenazas hacía menos de 24 horas.

Miró el libro que llevaba en las manos. Acarició su tapa, pues dentro escondía todo aquello cuanto era. Calculó cuanto podría llevarle huir de allí si se arrepentía una vez tocara.

Vio su mano moverse, casi ajena a su propio cuerpo, oyó el ruido sordo de sus nudillos contra la madera y notó la sequedad creada en su boca por el momento de espera. Oyó correrse el pestillo de la puerta y ver cómo esta se deslizaba entre las jambas para ver quién había ido a recibirla.

_Regina_… - era Emma.

Sólo pudo observarla. Ni su mente ni su voz hubieran podido responderle. Sonrió tímidamente y extendió sus manos con el cuaderno hacia la rubia. Cuando esta entendió lo que quería, rápidamente llevó sus manos hasta él.

Fue leve, apenas unos centímetros de piel, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que la había recorrido cuando estrecharon sus manos en la cafetería.

Inconscientemente se cerraron sus ojos y sus pulmones inspiraron como nunca lo hubieran hecho. Al abrirlos de nuevo lo único que pudo ver fue a Emma sonriendo.

Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se marchó.


	11. Chapter 11 - Así vendió su alma

**Lo prometido! La segunda parte de la noche! Espero cumplir las expectativas y no defraudar precisamente en este tramo, que para mí es sin duda el más importante. El que va a permitir perdonar u odiar a Regina.**

* * *

******11. Así vendió al demonio su alma.****  
**

¿Malvada? Puede, pero también era adorable. Por su aspecto sabía que había pasado toda la noche en vela tratando de envolver su vida entre palabras, para que ella pudiera leerla una vez saliera el sol. Su particular manera de disculparse.

Tomó asiento en el sofá, sabiendo que disponía de un tiempo antes de tener que devolver su mente a la realidad. Henry había ido con Mary Margaret y David a hacer algunas diligencias.

Acarició la tapa del libro. Respiró lentamente y lo abrió. A lo largo de las páginas vio la letra estilizada de Regina, era la primera vez que la observaba y no pudo evitar pasar su mano sobre aquellas líneas.

* * *

"_No se puede culpar a nadie más que a uno mismo del destino que hemos abrazado, porque sólo nosotros somos los responsables de nuestras malas acciones. Aunque el mundo que nos rodee sobreviva en una maldad imperante, está de nuestra parte el libre albedrío (si es que realmente existe). Yo tomé muy malas decisiones, las mismas que nuevamente me tienen aquí, sentada, sabiendo que he alejado de mi a lo que ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida._

_Si pudiera elegir qué hacer con mi magia mi respuesta sería simple. Siempre, desde la primera vez que pude sentirla, ha sido una respuesta invariable: hacerla desaparecer. Pero no puedo. En algún lado alguien escribió que mi destino iría atado a un movimiento de mano que me permitiría crear un mundo de un deseo. En algún punto de mi cuerpo, que nunca he logrado ubicar, radica el lugar exacto del que emana mi magia, como parte natural de mi biología, como un reflejo, como un aliento necesario, y todos sabemos que nadie puede vivir sin respirar._

_Por tanto, la invariabilidad de mi respuesta se ve anulada, porque una vez está dentro de mi, ya nada puede hacerse. _

_Supongo que debería desear cambiarla por una máquina del tiempo. Una pequeña opción, una nueva oportunidad. No para retroceder mi tiempo, porque ese ya no se puede salvar, sino para volver al prado donde corría una joven llena de ilusiones, llena de sueños y hermosos pensamientos sobre cómo debería ser la vida. Ser capaz de llegar a ella y salvar su esencia, su tiempo, porque ese aún estaba por venir._

_Ella no creció siendo una reina, pero si nació siendo una princesa. _

_El avatar quiso que su familia cayera en desgracia, incluso antes de que ella pudiera caminar, y fueron despojados de los títulos de reyes y princesa, pero eso a ella nunca le importó. Su vida era mucho mejor que lucir cualquier corsé regio que remarcaba su cintura, pero aplastaba su libertad. _

_Tenía amor, aunque sólo proviniera de su padre, pero también tenía una madre que a ojos del mundo era malvada. ¿Qué si tendría alguna razón para ser así? Mejor que yo nadie podría entenderla, pero lo que la muchacha no sabía es que su madre se había arrancado el corazón para no sentir debilidades, que indudablemente hubiera sido ella. _

_Creció con un padre entregado y una madre ambiciosa. Luchando, diariamente, contra aquellos vestidos que le hacía llevar para aparentar lo que no era, lo que no quería ser. _

_La muchacha creció y con ella su deseo de libertad también se hizo mayor. _

_Temía a su madre, aunque nunca dejó de quererla. Temía cómo usaba la magia contra ella para hacerla entrar en razón, en su razón. _

_El único momento en que creía que el mundo era un horizonte maravilloso era cuando galopaba con su caballo, Rocinante, pero incluso eso estaba mal visto por su madre. Una mujer de la talla de la muchacha no debería permitirse la osadía de cabalgar sin silla y con pantalones. Ella era una mujer digna de tener a un pueblo a sus pies, no podía permitir ser vista en esas circunstancias. Lo que su madre quería ignorar era que lo único que ella deseaba tener bajo sus pies era la tierra._

_Vivió por mucho tiempo en una nube de magia púrpura que ataba sus deseos. Una nube que ahogaba sus pulmones haciéndole respirar el único aire viciado que su madre le entregaba cada vez que su voz gritaba que era injusta. Vivió recluida en un miedo constante, pero con una mente llena de esperanzas. _

_Y en medio de todo ello llegó la única persona que hubiera logrado hacer realidad cada uno de esos sueños, alejando su desdicha, porque si ella lo amaba a él, él la amaba tanto o más a ella. Fue dichosa porque comprendió que hasta en las zonas abarrotadas de sombras también hay una fuente de luz, si no, ¿cómo sabrías lo que es realmente la oscuridad?_

_Compartió los momentos más hermosos, porque siempre lo son cuando no los vives solo. Las horas del té cada vez se acortaban más, para poder correr hasta su encuentro, y las horas de hípica se alargaban para poder estar en su presencia. Pero, ¿acaso el chico del establo iba a ser digno de la nieta de un molinero? Hubieran jurado que sí. Ella hubiera dado la vida por un sí. Pero el mundo no siempre tiene planeado lo que tú anhelas y una vez más su mundo era una esfera en manos de una bruja ambiciosa. _

_Lo primero que oyó fue el grito de pánico. Lo segundo: su corazón acelerarse. Sufría con el angustia de cualquier ser, cuanto más si era una niña. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras ella. La salvó de un caballo desbocado que podría haberla matado. Había temido por su vida y prometió nunca más subirse en un caballo, pero la muchacha le hizo comprender que los temores hay que enfrentarlos. ¡Qué irónica la vida cuando ella vive en temores perpetuos! Se presentó como Snow White, agradecida por haberla salvado, ella respondió con su sonrisa pensando qué hermoso nombre para una niña. El mundo había conspirado contra ellas, pero ninguna se había percatado._

_La preocupación y atención de la muchacha hacia la niña provocó que su padre quisiera conocerla. Nada más y nada menos que un rey. ¡Qué vueltas da el mundo cuando el sueño de una madre se arrodilla ante su hija! Todo aquello por lo que la bruja había luchado, aquello que había ambicionado, había llegado y con un rotundo "sí" vendió el alma de Regina. _

_La boda no tardaría en celebrarse, pero ella no la quería. Apenas era aún una niña de 17 años y, además, sus sueños tenían aspecto de muchacho de establo._

_Buscó con él una salida a lo ocurrido y juraron desposarse en secreto. Cuando sellaron su promesa con un beso se oyó el lamento de la niña. ¿La había engañado y no quería a su padre? ¿No la quería a ella? Corrió tras Snow para explicarle que el amor verdadero no puede obligarse. No está en una corona o en la promesa entre dos padres. Está en esos momentos que surgen sin quererlos y que una vez ocurren no quieres que te falten. La niña comprendió y prometió guardar silencio, pero las artes de la bruja rasgaban hasta el corazón más pequeño. Daba igual quienes fueran, lo importante era lograr su cometido. Finalmente, la pequeña contó lo ocurrido, pensando que ayudaba a su salvadora. La muchacha engañada por su madre, crédula pensó que ella había recapacitado, sólo era otro engaño. Cuando los descubrió tratando de huir fue en sus manos donde vio morir al ser que más había amado. _

_Ella se desposaría tal como se había acordado. Trató de escapar, con su única compañía, pero una vez más fue en vano. Las cadenas de la magia la tenían retenida._

_Sin quererlo aquella niña había provocado un tormento en la muchacha. Cuando supo que había faltado a su palabra de guardar silencio creyó que el odio acabaría por inundarla. _

_Buscó una salida para tratar de huir, allí donde residía el origen de las artes de su madre. Quería que ella fuera una persona normal. Tomó su libro de hechizos y leyó un nombre que decían era de quien la había enseñado. Riéndose de ella por haberlo pronunciado mal, aquel ser oscuro hizo una reverencia y agregó: Rumpelstiltskin. Le prometió que todo iría bien, si permanecían juntos, con un pequeño regalo. Lo que la joven ignoraba es que a él sólo le gustaban los tratos._

_Llegó el día de la boda y nada había cambiado. La joven no había sido capaz de hacer lo que el ser oscuro le había incitado. Desposada como estaba, en su recamara, ahogada por la vida que se plantaba ante ella sintió nuevamente las heridas de su madre. El ser oscuro le había regalado un espejo mágico, sólo tendría que empujarla dentro para que ella pudiera ser libre. No sufriría, sólo iría a un mundo lejos del Bosque Encantado. Dudó. En el fondo era su madre, ella su hija y por supuesto la quería, pero era su libertad. Toco acabó rápido. La vio desaparecer por el cristal. Se despidió en silencio, temiendo la sensación que dentro de ella se había instalado. _

_Corrió nuevamente con su caballo, deseando abandonar aquel castillo aunque le llevara la vida en ello, pero la esfera de su mundo no le pertenecía todavía, solamente había cambiado de manos. En su camino hacia su huida encontró a un conocido. Cuando ella juró no desear ver la magia nunca más, él se lamentó porque sabía que ella era magia en su interior. Ella negó, nuevamente, querer hacer magia nunca más y cuando él preguntó el motivo ella respondió: "porque me ha encantado". La emoción embargó a aquel ser, porque al fin la muchacha se había aceptado. Le juró que él podría enseñarla a hacer cuanto quisiera, pero ella se negó. No quería ser como su madre._

_-"Pero no lo serás, querida. Serás mucho más grande"_

_- "¿Malvada?" – preguntó ella._

_- "Eso dependerá de ti"._

_- "¿Qué sacarás tu a cambio?"_

_-"Enseñarte"_

_Vio el corazón de su amado en las manos de su madre y pensó que si la magia se lo había arrebatado, también la magia podría devolvérselo. Ella no era malvada. Si hiciera magia sería sólo para traerlo a él, pero lo que ignoraba era que Rumpelstiltskin no era conocido por enseñar una magia de hadas. Aceptó y con un "si" tan rotundo ella misma había vendido su alma. _

_Permaneció en el castillo. Entregada esposa y madrastra, pero el Rey, aquel hombre magnánimo, el mismo padre adorable que se preocupaba de su hija, desaparecía cuando de su esposa se trataba. No la consideraba digna de su reino, ni tan hermosa como su difunta esposa. Tampoco a ella le importaba porque al fin, gracias a su magia, podría recuperar a quien amaba. Pero las artes del ser oscuro son más mortíferas que las de su madre y poco a poco la iba envenenando, no es en vano lo merecido de su nombre. Cuando el deseo de hacer magia se había instalado en lo más profundo de su ser la muchacha descubrió que su esperanza no se llevaría nunca a cabo. _

_-"Oh, querida, pero, ¿no te había dicho qué los muertos hay que dejarlos en el pasado? No van a regresar." – Y la muchacha asume que su vida ha terminado, porque ahora seguirá encadenada a los designios de su madre, odiando el día que corrió tras ese caballo, sin poder recuperar a la única persona que hubiera hecho que su magia hubiera merecido la pena. Con esa realidad tan rotunda murió el alma de Regina. _

_Poco a poco la amargura se fue instalando en su interior y quien antaño despertaba cariño y ternura fue creando odios y antipatías. Su esposo no era realmente un esposo, ni siquiera un compañero. Y la niña que había salvado se convirtió en su mayor agonía. El recuerdo constante de lo que podía haber sido. _

_Olvidó lo que era amar y cómo hacerlo, porque su mente le hizo creer que nunca más volvería a sentir qué era aquello. Se desprendió de ese sentimiento y lo remplazó por la agonía de mantener cerca a las personas mediante un juego de poder, tal como le había enseñado su madre._

_Era débil, no sabía cuánto, si necesitaba ampararse y esconderse tras la magia. Las palabras de su maestro hicieron el resto. El mundo no estaba dispuesto a amarla. Sólo le quedaba infundirles terror._

_Para ello debía acabar con la única persona que sabía que de no haber ocurrido esta historia, hubiera sido una persona maravillosa la que estaría sosteniendo la corona. La única persona capaz de albergar esperanza por la reina, la única persona capaz de albergar esperanza por Regina. _

_La reina persiguió a la muchacha sin descanso, con Rumpelstiltskin colgado en su hombro, recordándole cuan débil era si creía que algún día el pueblo llegaría a quererla. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera querido a una reina bruja, discípula del ser oscuro. _

_Persiguió a Snow White por donde quisiera que fuese deseando terminar con ella y enterrar con ella el pasado que tanto le pesaba. Era su fuga, su escape abortado hacía tantos años. Su chivo expiatorio, pero el pueblo la amaba y la reina no podía comprender que no la aceptaran a ella, pero, ¿podía culpar a su pueblo si ella misma había albergado amor por Snow White, si aún lo podía sentir dentro de sí misma? Y su odio hacia todos, incluida ella, fue implacable, su corazón ya estaba negro y no midió sus actos. Quiso conocer porque nadie la quería y pidió a Rumpelstiltskin que la convirtiera en una campesina. Por avatares del destino fue Snow White quien la salvó de morir a manos de su propia guardia real y le curó las heridas que ellos le habían infligido. _

_Tres días cuidó de ella sin saber que bajo la máscara de campesina se escondía una bruja y le __contó la historia de una muchacha que le había hecho ver que el mundo era hermoso y merecía la pena luchar por él, que le había enseñado a salvar a las personas sin importar quiénes fueran, porque todos merecemos ser ayudados, que le había enseñado que a los miedos había que plantarles cara. Pensó que todo podía tener al fin una salida. Podría ser feliz con el único perdón de aquella niña que se había convertido en su mayor pesar. Se dejó llevar por la ilusión de pensar que aún alguien podía sentir algo de amor hacia esa reina despiadada y reconoció que era lo que más deseaba: redimirse, olvidar, comenzar. Sin embargo, una vez más, cuando el mundo de la ahora reina parecía que podía cambiar, se toparon con el horror que a su paso la bruja había creado. Cuando las máscaras cayeron y Snow supo que había estado con la Regina, la esperanza que había resurgido explotó en mil pedazos__ y desapareció, junto con la única persona que siempre había creído en ella. _

_Una vez más, las palabras de consuelo vinieron de la boca de Rumpelstiltskin, quien le recordó que el mundo nunca la aceptaría como Reina y que el mal que había hecho jamás sería perdonado, después de todo, ¿quién podría amar a una bruja malvada? Ella no era buena, era imposible pensar en brujas y creer que puedes ser la próxima Hermione Granger. La magia conllevaba un precio muy caro cuando no eres un hada madrina y ella había pagado con su alma. _

_Regina había muerto. La Reina había muerto. Era el tiempo de la Reina Malvada."_


	12. Chapter 12 - Imposible no enloquecer

**Ohhhh, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Alexade. Sil (en serio deja de meterte en mi PC!) y Paola-enigma, q además te tomas la molestia de mandar el MP para terminar tu review, eres un sol. Mención especial para Ana, me ha encantado leer tu review (creo que he desgastado la pantalla de tanto leerlo!), que te hayas molestado en escribir tu opinión y encima con unas palabras tan bonitas, joder! Espero seguir logrando emocionarlos, aunque la historia no es rápida, no hay swanqueenismo puro y duro, pero me gustaría poder trasmitir un poquito de como veo yo que podían haber sido estos capts. finales de OUAT!**

**Gracias también por los Fav y los nuevos Follows!**

**Lo de siempre: espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**12. Sería imposible no enloquecer**

Leer aquello había dejado a Emma sumida en una sensación de desasosiego. Regina no era tan diferente de ella misma como creía.

No había tenido una vida apacible de princesa, como ella pensó durante mucho tiempo. Ni una madre que la arropase todas las noches. No tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz como hubiera cabido esperar en la tierra de los cuentos. Definitivamente, su vida ha sido un cúmulo de malas compañías. ¿No había terminado la misma Emma pasando un tiempo entre rejas? ¿No quedó marcado su futuro por sus acciones en el pasado?

¿Cómo podría culpar a Regina única y exclusivamente a ella de todo lo que había pasado? Había conocido a Cora, y vio que tipo de calaña era, e indudablemente conocía a Mr. Gold y sabía de lo que era capaz. ¿No había manipulado él a Mary Margaret para que matara a Cora? ¿No había logrado oscurecer el corazón más inocente del pueblo? ¿No había tejido los finos hilos de tramas y engaños para lograr llegar hasta este mundo? ¿No había sido Mr. Gold quien la había manipulado a ella misma para lograr traer la magia a Storybrooke? Desde un principio ejerció su mejor poder sobre Regina, para que fuera ella quien los trajera a este mundo. Movió a cada personaje del Bosque Encantado como quien mueve sus fichas en un tablero de ajedrez. Avivó la desesperación dentro del corazón desgarrado de una chica de 17 años que lo había perdido todo, su amor, sus deseos, su libertad, y procuró crear en ella un ser odiado y malvado, pues sería ella la encargada de llevar a cabo la peor de las maldiciones jamás creada.

Hubiera deseado estar en ese tiempo y en ese lugar para poder decir sobre el hombro de Regina, junto a su oído, que en el deseo de querer ser amado no residía la debilidad si no la fuerza. Poder decirle que era hermosa por dentro. Que el mundo aún debía enseñarle tantas cosas que serían más increíbles que la magia. Deseaba haber estado allí para luchar con Regina, para luchar por ella.

Pero no estuvo y ahora tenía que descubrir todo cuanto había sucedido para que aquella joven, que había sido con sus palabras llenas de bondad parte de la creación del personaje más maravilloso e inocente de los cuentos, hubiera acabado siendo señalada como la peor de las brujas de las historias infantiles que la habían acompañado. El mundo había ignorado el pesar que acompañaba a la Reina Malvada, porque era más fácil culparla que entenderla, al fin y al cabo nadie quiere aceptar que dentro de cualquiera hay una bruja en potencia.

En ese momento entró por la puerta el resto de la familia Charming. Sonrientes se toparon con una Emma apesadumbrada.

_Henry, Charming, vayan a buscar a Neal para que nos eche una mano con toda la decoración del cumpleaños_. – Cuando los dos hombres, que habían comprendido que la faceta de madre y de mujer de Snow eran requeridas, salieron en silencio nuevamente. - _Emma, cariño_… - Snow se acercó lentamente a ella. - _¿Has estado llorando?_

_¿Qué? No, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_

_Tal vez porque tienes los ojos rojísimos e hinchados._

_Debe ser que no dormí bien._

_¿Has discutido con alguien?_

_No…_ - Ante la mirada incrédula de Snow, Emma sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste. – _Bueno, más o menos, pero no estoy llorando por eso_.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido, cariño? Cuéntame. _

_Recuerdas que te pregunté que le había pasado a Regina para convertirse en la Reina Malvada…_

_Sí, tengo un vago recuerdo de tus preguntas y sus constantes lecturas al libro de Henry._

_¿Tanto lo leí?_

_Temí que llegaras a borrar la tinta._ – ambas sonrieron. – _Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Regina?_

_Durante los últimos días he tratado de acercarme a ella. _

_Creo que ha sido mucho más que durante los últimos días, pero vale._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Desde que llegaste a esta ciudad, a pesar de vuestras peleas, nunca has permitido que nada malo le pasara. _

_Bueno, al fin y al cabo ella sigue siendo un ser humano. Tenemos que ayudarlos aunque no sepamos quienes son._

_Que familiares me suenan esas palabras…_

_Esa es la cuestión. Después de haber acordado que trataríamos de hacer una tregua por el bien de Henry, ayer por la tarde tuvimos una discusión espantosa, pero no estoy llorando por eso._ – se apresuró a decir Emma antes de que Snow creyera que la había herido o que lloraba porque se habían peleado. – _Sé que es parte de nuestra relación. Peleas constantes, hacer las paces… Rutinario. La cuestión es que le he pedido que me cuente su historia. Le compré un pequeño libro en blanco para que escribiera que le había ocurrido. Me lo ha traído esta mañana, poco después de que ustedes os fuerais, y lo he leído._

_¿Y bien?_

_Regina no se merece lo que le ha pasado._ – dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente.

_Cariño, Regina no ha tenido una vida fácil, pero se le han dado muchas oportunidades._

_Tu. Sólo se las has dado tú y no sabes lo que supones para ella. _

_Sé que Regina me odia, pero traté durante largo tiempo de hacerla cambiar._

_No, Mary Margaret, no es así. Regina trató de hacerte desaparecer porque la hacías ser débil. Ella te quería y te seguiría queriendo, pero eras lo único que la ataba a ese pasado del que ella quería escapar. Eras una debilidad constante en su vida, porque a pesar de todo, ella aún te quería. Te habías convertido en el origen de su decadencia, muy a pesar suyo. Te salvó, y pensó que hermoso era tu nombre, y el hecho de haberte salvado acabó con su vida. Fue obligada a casarse con tu padre. Vio morir a su amor verdadero. Compartió palacio día tras día con la persona que había faltado a su palabra y que ella consideró el detonante de su propia "muerte". Dentro de ella luchaban la Regina que te había salvado y la Reina Malvada que veía que tú eras la única capaz de hacerla volver a ser quien era y ella eso no lo podía soportar, no después de haberlo perdido todo. No tenía a dónde volver, ni con quien. Vamos, Mary Margaret, piénsalo. ¿Por qué demonios iba a tratar de venir a este mundo sin magia, donde iba a ser tan débil como tú, dónde ha compartido tantos años como una simple humana y tú desconociendo quién eras y quién era ella? Hubiera podido acabar con tu vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero sin embargo te dejó vivir, te convirtió en la profesora el pueblo. Una profesora, ¡por dios!, quien enseña las lecciones de la vida a los niños. Te hizo una vida paralela tan igual a la que tenías cuando eras Snow White que parece imposible creer que te odiara._ – Las palabras de Emma hicieron reflexionar a Mary Margaret.

Siempre había tratado de recuperar a aquella joven que había conocido en el prado, pero tras varios intentos, simplemente creyó que era imposible, porque no llegaba a comprender que motivaba a Regina a odiarla tanto. Emma no estaba tan desencaminada al dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de la Reina de matar a su adversaria. Había tenido mil ciento y una oportunidades, pero siempre ocurría algo que se lo impedía. Casi pareciera que no hubiera puesto todas sus intenciones en hacerlo. Casi parecía más un intento de su parte para hacerse creer que ella podía controlar su propia vida, olvidando que hasta ese entonces nunca había sido la dueña de su propio destino. Incluso hasta su gran truco final tenía un punto flaco y había fracasado y ella no había hecho mucho por impedirlo.

No pudo evitar volver a aquel momento en que conoció a Regina, pensar en ella siempre le hacía añorar su hogar. Incluso en los peores momentos siempre estuvo cerca mientras creció. No sabía cuánto daño le había hecho y sin embargo cuidó de ella. Procuró bajar sus fiebres cuando la aquejaban. Calmó sus miedos cuando sus pesadillas la atormentaban. Calmó su llanto cuando lloraba por su madre perdida. No habría vidas suficientes para agradecer lo que a pesar de su dolor y angustia Regina había hecho por ella.

Cuando descubrió lo que le había pasado realmente a Daniel pensó que nadie podía merecer un final tan devastador. Creyó que hasta la locura se hubiera apoderado de sí misma si tuviera que vivir, aunque fuera un solo segundo, la vida que había recaído sobre Regina. Comprendía sus acciones, porque nadie mejor que ella para saber que un corazón asustado, angustiado y lleno de temores puede perderse cuando no ve más opciones que hacer daño para defenderse de todo lo malo que te rodea. Su propio corazón había ennegrecido por culpa del temor que tenía por Cora. Sin embargo, esa mancha negra no se había adueñado por completo de ella. Quizás Emma no estuviera tan desencaminada al tratar de salvarla una vez más. Su hija se parecía más a ella misma de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, más de lo que ella se parecía a aquella Snow White que vio pasar la vida de su madrastra sin percatarse de que necesitaba un apoyo que le hiciera comprender que no debía perderse dentro de su mente. Quiso salvarla demasiado tarde, pero no era algo imposible. Aún no era algo imposible.

_Hubieras tenido un cuento incluso mucho más hermoso que el de tus padres, Emma_. – acarició el pelo de la rubia y limpió sus lágrimas y las de su hija.

_Si bueno, ya le di las gracias a Regina por evitar eso_. – dijo con una sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 13 - La venganza 28 años despues

**Bueno... como estuve un par de días sin poner nada, aquí les traigo la continuación! Ya saben que esto es una versiónlibre-visiónparalela de mis capts finales de OUAT, así que es normal que habiendo visto en su momento que Owen tenía retenida a Regina, no haya podido desaprovechar la oportunidad de mostrar a una Reina que necesitaba ser salvada! **

**Gracias, como siempre por los reviews! Paola_enigma: Lanas' rules ever! She is the real Queen! No te cortes por hablar de Lana todo lo que quieras, a mi también me encanta! Siempre te agradezco tus palabras bonitas!**

**Sil22, al final nunca estás tan "perdida", me gustaría poder despistarte realmente! Tendré que terminar por matar a Emma o a Regina! O a Henry! **

**Como siempre: Disfruten!**

* * *

**13. La venganza se sirve 28 años después**

El sonido de la puerta parecía un martillo en su cabeza. Había pasado toda la noche en vela escribiendo su historia para Henry…, para Emma. Le había entregado el libro y había vuelto a la casa para descansar. Creía que su cuerpo no iba a dar más de sí. Se había tumbado en la cama y apenas le había dado tiempo a echarse la colcha sobre ella cuando ya se había quedado dormida.

Ahora alguien golpeaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de echarla abajo. ¿Quién demonios podía ser? No podían haber pasado más que un par de horas desde que llegó a casa. Aún no era la hora del cumpleaños de Henry. ¿Sería Emma o Snow White? ¿Vendrían a recriminarle algo? ¿Habían decidido que no merecía la pena perdonar a alguien como ella?

Aún estaba con la ropa con la que había ido hasta la casa de Emma para entregarle el libro, así que no se preocupó de su aspecto cuando abrió la puerta principal.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?_ – dijo con tono irritado asomándose por el hueco abierto. Su confusión fue mayor cuando vio quien estaba al otro lado. Dio un par de pasos amenazadores hacia su porche, dejando su retaguardia descubierta. -_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ – Owen sonrió cínicamente hacia Regina.

_Creo que tienes algo que es mío._ – sin tiempo a reaccionar alguien golpeó fuertemente a Regina por la espalda. Era bruja, pero como cualquier otro humano también podía caer inconsciente. – _Va siendo hora de recuperarlo. Buen golpe, Tamara_. – Ambos sonrieron, satisfechos por haber logrado que la Reina Malvada cayera en una distracción tan pueril como era ponerle a un enemigo ante sus ojos. – _Ponle el brazalete yo la cargaré hasta el coche_.

…

_¿Dónde estoy?_ – dijo aún doliéndose del golpe que había recibido. Apenas había terminado de abrir sus ojos cuando se percató de lo que le estaba pasando. Alguien la había atado a una camilla. El corazón se le aceleró: "Owen". – _Maldito bastardo_…

_Hola, Regina. Me alegro que por fin hayas despertado. Creí que no lo harías nunca. Esto no hubiera sido tan divertido contigo inconsciente. Y por supuesto nada fructífero._ – Owen estaba apoyado en la camilla, observándola. Regina movió su mano, tratando de soltar las correas que la mantenían presa, pero por algún motivo fue inútil. – _Oh, disculpa mi descuido. No te molestes en hacer magia, no te servirá para nada. Te la hemos… "retenido" ¿Ves ese pequeño brazalete que tienes en tu mano? Debe resultarte familiar._ – Regina lo observó y sin duda era mucho más que familiar. Era de su madre.

_¿De dónde has sacado esto?_

_Me lo ha dado un buen amigo. Bueno, no estoy seguro. Uno no puede fiarse nunca de un pirata._ – Hook, maldito cerdo chaquetero. Si lograba salir de esta, ese pirata iba a perder mucho más que una mano. – _Que irónico, yo busco algo que es mío. Tú recuperaras una herencia familiar. Por cierto, siento lo de tu madre._ – la risa que soltó al final era perversa, casi podía sentirse la locura en el sonido.

_¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Nada aún._ – una sonrisa de psicópata se dibujó nuevamente en su rostro.

_¿Por qué no puedo hacer magia?_

_Ciencia, Regina. Siempre va un paso por delante del resto de las cosas. Incluso de la magia. ¿No es poético? Tú me separaste de mi padre y ahora gracias a un objeto tan pequeño y personal de tu madre, digno de la mejor ciencia, yo voy a lograr lo que he estado deseando todo este tiempo._

_¿Todo esto es por tu padre? Ya te lo he dicho. Tu padre se fue. No sé donde está._

_Claro y en la huída se olvidó de su único hijo._ – Regina pudo ver a la mujer que era la prometida del padre de Henry llegar con una máquina que parecía un generador de electricidad.

_¿Tu? Pero, ¿es que este pueblo está lleno de bastardos y yo soy la más normal?_

_Yo no haría tantas gracias, Regina. No estás en condiciones._ – espetó Tamara.

_¿Qué te ocurre Tamara? ¿Estás triste porque nadie te invitó al cumpleaños de Henry y te quieres vengar?_

_Verás, Regina. Al contrario que a ti, a mi todavía no me detestan por ser una perra. Decliné la invitación. Las escenas familiares me revuelven el estómago y no quisiera amargar la estampa. Además, Henry se merece tiempo con sus verdaderos padres. Sin nadie más que estorbe._ – aquellas palabras dolieron más que todo lo que hubieran podido hacerle.

_Bueno, y, ¿qué se supone que vais a hacerme? ¿Freírme?_

_Uhm, no sé si llegaré a ese punto, pero te dolerá. Así es como controlamos a los de tu calaña._ – mientras decía esto Owen iba colocando pequeños electrodos en puntos estratégicos del cuerpo de Regina.

_¿Controlamos? ¿Quiénes?_

_Creyentes, Regina. Gente que ha visto lo que la magia es capaz de hacer y no podemos permitir que siga en este mundo, porque no es su lugar. Cometiste un error al dejar que aquel niño escapara de este pueblo. He tenido 28 años para encontrar la manera de volver y acabar contigo._

_Siento que hayas malgastado tu vida. Deja que me recupere un poco y disfrutaré arrancándote el corazón._ – Trataba de mantener la calma, pero sabía que aquello iba a dolerle. No podía pensar en la manera de escapar de aquella situación. Oyó el recorrido de la electricidad cargando la máquina cuando Owen la puso en marcha. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero tenía que hacer lo posible por no aparentar debilidad. Cuanto más se desesperase su enemigo, mayores errores podría cometer.

_No sé si llegarás a verlo. Última oportunidad, Regina. ¿Dónde está mi padre?_ – una risa gutural salió desde la garganta de Regina.

_No, yo soy tu padre._

La corriente la atravesó como atraviesa un rayo el cielo. Rápido, con furia. Su cuerpo había perdido por completo el control y se dejaba azotar por la corriente que la atravesaba. Apenas duró unos segundos.

Quién diría que de algo tan caliente su cuerpo iba a resultar tan frío. Cuando la descarga terminó parecía que el exterior se había convertido en un mundo gélido, pero era su cuerpo que aún conservaba el calor de la electricidad que lo había atravesado.

_Espero que eso haya dolido…_ - la risa de Regina era apagada, pero aún así podía oírse.

_Me han hecho cosquillas más peligrosas que esta descarga…_

_Bueno, supongo que tendremos que mejorar para la siguiente._ – Owen subió la potencia de la máquina. –_ Veamos, Regina. ¿Dónde está mi padre?_

_¿Has pensado en enviar tu historia a Disney?_ – el calor volvió a recorrerla y su cuerpo se tensó hasta límites insospechados. Cada músculo parecía tener vida propia y su mandíbula parecía a punto de romperse por la fuerza con la que mordía.

Una vez más, cuando la descarga terminó su cuerpo, que ardía por dentro, se estremeció por el frío que sentía por fuera. Si no había magia posible de allí sólo podía salir mediante un milagro, pero, ¿cuál? Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Nadie tenía que saber que había sido retenida.

_Creo que aún no lo entiendes, Regina. No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no me digas dónde está mi padre. Incluso si me lo dijeras, dudo mucho que salieras de aquí._

_Entonces, ¿qué me queda?_ – su voz era ronca. No la reconocía.

_Saber que tu hijo estará a salvo._

_¡Eres un cerdo hijo de puta!_ – el dolor le desgarró la garganta, pero no permitiría que le hicieran nada a Henry. – _¡Como le pongas una sola mano encima te juro que te arrepentirás del maldito día que hiciste ese camping con tu padre!_ – la corriente volvió a atravesarla. Terriblemente dolorosa. No sabía cuando más iba a poder aguantar.


	14. Chapter 14 - Qué relación tan extraña

**Vaya, no sé si dar primero las gracias por los reviwes o disculparme por el capt. anterior! jajajaja. Lo siento, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie, pero es que creo que de los últimos episodios que he visto en OUAT ha sido la escena que más ha merecido la pena, lo que pasa que los guionistas la cagaron con Neal y Emma! Gentuza! **

**Paola_enigma, no estás fatal porque te ponga que Regina diga Cerdo Hijo de puta! Deberías haberme visto a mi cuando lo escribí! **

**Sil, lo siento... aquí tienes más de Owen/Greg! para que termines de odiarme. **

**Por cierto, tengo una encrucijada...El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, pero tengo dos opciones. No sé cual subir, porque o puede que me maten o puede que me maten muy lentamente o puede que les guste, no lo sé! No sé por qué versión decidirme, pero sea cual sea, espero que no decepcione... Y este capt. tampoco! **

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews y por los favs y follows! Sois unos soles! Disfruten.**

* * *

**14. Qué relación tan extraña**

_Ey, chico. Tengo algo para ti._ – Dijo Emma, apartando a Henry del resto de la gente que se encontraba en la sala.

_¿El qué?_ – preguntó con una gran sonrisa. – _¿Una espada? ¿Una varita mágica?_

_No, algo mucho mejor. _– puso el pequeño libro que Regina había escrito frente a él. – _Aquí está la verdadera historia detrás de los cuentos, Henry_. – la cara de confusión del chico hizo reír a la rubia. – _Tu madre te ha escrito esto, chico. Quiere que conozcas cómo surgió la Reina Malvada, o que al menos te hagas una idea. _

_¿En serio?_ – preguntó sonriendo. No pensó nunca que su madre fuera capaz de mostrarle algo así.

_Tu madre está haciendo algo increíble por estar contigo, Henry. _

_Bueno, también es gracias a ti, por algo eres la salvadora._

_Sí, pero el trabajo lo está haciendo ella. Léelo detenidamente, porque tu madre ha puesto toda su vida para mostrarte que pudo haber sido una persona maravillosa, pero las malas decisiones y compañías pueden acabar con tu futuro. Cualquier duda que tengas deberías hablarlo con ella._ – despeinó al chico y fue a reunirse con el resto de la familia, dejando a Henry sonriendo hacia el libro. Su madre estaba tratando de ser buena por estar con él. ¿Qué mejor regalo podría tener por su cumpleaños?

…

Todos se encontraban ya en el loft. Habían hablado, comido, bebido. Habían matado el tiempo, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Algo estaba pasando. Regina nunca hubiera faltado al cumpleaños de Henry, ni sabiendo que Charming envenenaría cada gramo de comida que hubiera en la casa.

Sabía que había pasado toda la noche en vela para escribir esa parte de su historia que le había permitido conocer, pero eso no le impediría pasar tiempo con su hijo. Era lo que más quería hacer, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de esta manera.

_Mary Margaret, algo no va bien. Regina debería haber llegado hace más de una hora. No creo que estuviera en sus planes no venir hoy. Vamos, ni loca se perdería estar un segundo con Henry_.

_Quizás se haya retrasado. O estará durmiendo después de la larga noche que pasó… _

_O tal vez le parecía demasiado castigo aguantar una tarde entera con nosotros._ – dijo Charming, acercándose hasta Snow y Emma.

_No, dudo que sea eso. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Entretened a los chicos. Voy a buscarla a su casa. _

…

Que sensaciones más extrañas recorren tu mente cuando estás a punto de morir. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de convertirse en ceniza por el calor que la recorría, pero el frío que sentía desde el exterior casi estaba a punto de congelarla.

_Regina, me gustaría acabar esto lo más rápido posible. Verás aún me quedan muchas más criaturas por matar_. – su risa volvió a oírse, rasgada por la descarga que la estaba quemando por dentro.

_Me gustaría verte cuando topes con Rumpelstiltskin. Si yo soy una perra, él es el padre de la perra_.

_Oh, no te preocupes. Sé guardarme las espaldas. Mr. Gold tiene un enemigo que lo quiere despellejar vivo. Yo sólo me aprovecharé de la situación._

_Y de verdad crees que el manco de Hook va a poder con Rumpelstiltskin. No sabes de lo que es capaz._

_Veo que tu tampoco sabes de lo que soy capaz yo. Me estás subestimando…_

_Me estás achicharrando con tu maquinita y aún no tienes lo que querías. Es culpa tuya que te subestime. He tenido enemigos mejores._

_Bueno, supongo que en ese caso tendré que seguir subiendo la potencia_.

_Si por favor. Termina ya con este suplicio de tener que aguantarte_. – notaba como su cuerpo moría por dentro, pero no iba a permitirse demostrar debilidad. Si debía morir lo haría con todas las consecuencias.

_Vamos, Regina. La pregunta es fácil. ¿Dónde está mi padre?_

¡_Sólo hazlo_! – su cuerpo se tensó antes de poder terminar la frase. Notaba cada parte de él engarrotarse. Sus pulmones parecían estar disecados y su corazón no estaba segura si aún latía. Creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, pero se equivocaba. No perdió el conocimiento. Su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón aún querían luchar.

…

Emma no se sorprendió al ver la casa vacía. Ni rastro de Regina. La tarta estaba esperando que alguien la llevara al loft de Mary Margaret y en el salón permanecía el regalo de Henry.

Su cama estaba deshecha. Sabía que era signo de que Regina había llegado a casa y había tratado de dormir. Sin embargo, no podía haber salido por su propio pie o no se habría dejado todas sus pertenencias. Su bolso, su móvil, su cartera, las llaves de su coche. Todo estaba en la cómoda.

La rubia sintió como su cuerpo se iba tensando cada vez más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Regina? Buscó una pista por toda la casa, pero fue inútil. No había nada que le dijera donde podría encontrarse.

Salió al jardín y se sorprendió de no haberse percatado antes. Su manzano, algo le estaba pasando. Sus hojas se estaban cayendo lentamente y sus manzanas parecían morir. No estaba segura de cómo, pero sí de que ese árbol era el símbolo de la morena, era el estandarte de su magia. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Regina?

Notaba sus nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma. Debía tener la mente lo más clara posible para poder dar con Regina, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

¡Mr. Gold!

…

_Oh, vamos Owen. Ni siquiera me dejas inconsciente…_ - su voz apenas era ya un hilo débil. Sabía que le quedaba poco para romperse, pero debía lograr la desesperación de aquel lunático.

_Supongo que podría hacerlo mejor, pero no me gustaría que te murieras sin sufrir…mucho. _

_Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo intención de morirme antes que tu._ – sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para afirmar eso, pero aún estaba esperando su milagro.

…

¡_Gold_! – Apenas le había llevado unos minutos llegar hasta la casa. No había frenado en ningún stop, se había saltado varios semáforos y, sin lugar a dudas, había dejado el coche encendido en la puerta del edificio. – _Necesito encontrar a Regina. Creo que puede haberle pasado algo. _

_¿Qué ocurre Emma? ¿Dónde está mi madre? _– oyó que Henry le preguntaba, pero su mirada estaba anclada en Gold. Él sabría cómo encontrarla.

_Y, ¿por qué habría a mí de importarme dónde esté Regina?_ – la mirada de Gold era gélida. Ese hombre parecía no tener corazón. Emma sintió ganas de abalanzarse contra él. ¿Qué le importaba que ese hombre fuera el ser más oscuro y retorcido de todos los tiempos?

_Porque es la madre de mi hijo_. – dijo Neal enfrentándose a él. – _No deberías permitir que una familia se separase, padre._ – Justo en el blanco. A Rumpelstiltskin aún le quedaban muchos asuntos familiares por arreglar.

_No podría hacer nada, Ms Swan_. – dijo ante la sorpresa de todos. – _Pero, sé de alguien que si podría._

_¿Quién?_

_Usted._

_¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría yo…?_ – No tuvo que terminar la frase. Sabía lo que Gold le respondería. – _Magia_…

_Exacto. El tipo de magia que usted tiene dentro de sí misma. La del amor_. – ese poder que había heredado cada vez se escapaba más de su control. Emma no era consciente de tenerlo y tampoco parecía que fuera a saber controlarlo. A no ser que se dejara guiar por Gold y, visto los resultados obtenidos anteriormente con Regina, dudaba mucho querer dejarse aconsejar por él, pero sería por ella. Tenía que hacerlo una vez más.

_¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

_Siéntala, Ms Swan._

_¿Cómo?_

_Piense en ella. Recuerde cómo se siente con ella. Piense que quiere estar con ella. Ser parte de ella. Ir dónde se encuentre ella. _– ¿Qué pensará que quería ir donde estuviera ella? Demonios, eso ya lo sentía, desesperadamente. – _Es casi como lo que hacemos cuando queremos ir a algún sitio. Seguramente habrá visto a Regina perderse en una gran nube de humo morado, se lo enseñé yo, pero en su caso no irá a ningún lado, por lo menos no físicamente. Simplemente se conectará con ella. Desee descubrir dónde y cómo está. Tiene que sentirlo de corazón. Sólo así podrás dar con ella. Es algo muy parecido al anillo que le di en su día Charming, sólo que su hija no necesita de ningún objeto. _

Tomó asiento en una silla y se dejó guiar una vez más por aquel hombre. Debía poner toda su concentración en su intención de encontrar a Regina. Su vida dependía de ello, de ella.

_Recordó la primera vez que la vio. Elegante, preocupada. Pensó en el instante en que había cortado su manzano y se dejó invadir por la sensación que tuvo en aquel instante. Divertida, orgullosa de haber tenido una conexión tan agresiva con otra persona después de tantos años de vivir en soledad. _

_Sintió la corriente que las recorría cada vez que se tocaban, ese sentimiento mutuo que las dos habían tratado de ignorar, pero que sabían que estaba ahí y las unía ineludiblemente, porque ambas la sentían. _

_Pensó en aquellos ojos marrones que siempre la habían mirado con ira, con odio, con furia, con pasión, por sentir que al fin alguien, después de 28 años, le revolvía su vida y su interior._

_Qué relación tan extraña tenían._

_Deseaba saber dónde y cómo se encontraba. Su mente le pedía a Regina que se lo contara. Gritaba para que le respondiera allá donde estuviera._

Notó como su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza porque toda se concentraba en el interior de su cabeza. Parecía que iba a separarse de su yo físico.

…

_¿No te cansas de fallar siempre, Owen?_ – sus palabras apenas eran capaces de salir de su garganta.

_Empiezas a flaquear, Regina. Al menos si no me dices dónde está mi padre, me quedaré con la victoria de haberte matado._

_Chico, por tu bien espero que sea cierto que voy a morir, porque si salgo de esta con vida, no habrá lugar suficientemente oscuro para poder perderte en él y que yo no te encuentre. _

_Supongo que tendré que asegurarme de que no salgas de aquí con vida._

…

_¡Emma! ¡Emma!_ – notaba como alguien la zarandeaba. - _¡Emma! ¡Para!_ – Era Mary Margaret.

_¡Dios! ¡Regina!_ – había sido una agonía.

_¡Emma! ¿Qué ocurre? Pensábamos que te habías desmayado y de repente has comenzado a gritar, parecía que estabas sufriendo._

_¡No! ¡No era yo! ¡Era Regina!_ – la angustia se reflejaba en su cara, su miedo la había terminado de invadir. No sabía que podía hacer ahora.

_¿Qué ocurre, Emma? ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?_ – Henry parecía igual de atemorizado que ella.

_Es Greg Mendell, creo que había alguien más, pero no logré ver quién. La tienen retenida en algún sitio y la está_… - Apenas podía terminar de decir que la estaban haciendo con ella sin desear morirse. – _Torturando_.

_Tenemos que buscarla._ – Henry había querido salvar a todo el pueblo de la Reina Malvada, pero eso no impedía que ella siguiera siendo su madre y no desease que nada malo le pasara.

_Lo sé cariño, no te preocupes, daremos con ella_. – Dijo Mary Margaret al ver que Emma aún en shock era incapaz de responder. – _Vamos, Emma. ¿Qué puedes decirnos? ¿Dónde está?_

_No lo sé, no estoy segura. Era una habitación muy lúgubre. Apenas entraba luz solar. No era una casa, de eso estoy segura. Parecía más un almacén. Muy húmedo y casi podía oír lo que me parecía el mar…_ - dijo aún con la respiración entrecortada.

_¿Los almacenes del muelle? No hay más opciones._ – dijo Charming.

_¡Ruby! ¡Ruby tu puedes olerla!_ – Mary Margaret no iba a permitir que Regina muriese de aquella manera. No después de ver la angustia de su hija.

_¡Sí! Sí, claro que puedo._

_Henry, quédate aquí con Neal, por favor._

_No dejéis que le haga nada…_

_No cariño, no lo permitiremos._ – dijo Emma. Apenas le dio tiempo a los demás de seguirla. Emma salió de la casa como una exhalación. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y se metió en su coche, que aún permanecía encendido. Recorrió la ciudad como una auténtica psicópata al volante. No le importaba cuantos semáforos en rojo hubieran, ni cuantos stops se estuviera saltando. Debía llegar hasta Regina.

…

Cuando llegaron al muelle, Emma sólo podía pensar en que si llegaran demasiado tarde nunca podría perdonárselo. Greg Mendell iba a pagar por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero primero debía procurar que Regina siguiera con vida.

Un cúmulo de emociones se arremolinaban dentro de ella: ira, furia, miedo, desesperación. No podía permitir que Regina se rindiera. No podía dejar que su hijo viera morir a su madre. La había visto con vida, pero quién sabe lo que le habrán podido hacer hasta este momento.

¡_Ruby_! – rugió Emma.

_Tranquila, Emma. Ruby la encontrará_. – trató de calmarla Mary Margaret, pero sabía que no había manera posible. – _Sabrás reconocerla, ¿verdad Ruby?_

_Si, por supuesto. Desde que se rompió la maldición he logrado reconocer y recordar los olores de todos los que pasan por la cafetería. Es algo difícil porque el olor a pescado es bastante fuerte, pero la encontraré, Emma, no te preocupes_. – cerró sus ojos y concentró todos sus sentidos en reconocer aquel olor tan particular que tenía la Reina Malvada. Tan irónico, le recordaba a la sensación de estar en casa, con ese olor a tarta de manzana que tenía muchas veces. Sus piernas se movieron siguiendo sus instintos y detrás de ella iban los demás.

La loba no tardó en descubrirlo y una vez separado del resto de los olores presentes siguió aquel débil rastro que les llevaría hasta la alcaldesa. Lentamente fueron acercándose a un almacén de sardinas y el olor de Regina se iba haciendo más fuerte, más presente.

_¡Es aquí! ¡Está aquí dentro!_ – gritó Ruby. - _¡Estoy segura!_

Sin dar tiempo a que nadie más reaccionara, el cuerpo de Emma se puso en marcha, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, al fin y al cabo la vida de Regina si dependía de ella.

…

_Vamos, Regina, haz esto más fácil. Piensa en que, una vez me lo digas y te mueras, tu hijo estará a salvo. No tengo nada en contra de él._

_No sé cómo lo haré, Owen, pero te juro que cuando logre levantarme de esta camilla te mataré con mis propias manos. Te permitiré suplicar, porque créeme: vas a sufrir._

_Tanta palabra me cansa. ¿Dónde está mi padre, Regina?_ – no se permitió responder en esta ocasión. Guardó silencio hasta el momento en que la máquina volvió a ponerse en marcha. El grito desgarró su garganta y viajó a través de los largos pasillos del almacén.

…

La había oído. Había oído su grito atravesando el aire que llegó hasta a ella. Había sido suficiente para tratar de dar con ella a través del almacén. Notaba que sus padres y Ruby iban tras ella, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de esperarlos.

¡_Regina_! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

…

_¡Owen! ¿Has oído eso? Alguien ha venido a por ella._ _Maldita sea, él no nos ha avisado_ – dijo Tamara llena de miedo. – _¡Debemos marcharnos!_

_¡No! ¡Tengo que saberlo!_ – Subió la capacidad de la maquina hasta la máxima potencia. No iba a permitir que nadie la salvara sin saber dónde estaba su padre. – _Vamos, Regina, ¿dónde está mi padre?_

La risa de Regina llenó toda la estancia. Alguien había dado con ella. Emma había dado con ella. Su risa sonó perversa, pero era terriblemente liberadora.

_¡Muerto! Tu padre está muerto desde el día que escapaste de Sto_… - Owen no dio pie a una sola palabra más. Lleno de ira apretó el botón que iniciaba la corriente eléctrica y vio con odio como el cuerpo de Regina se convulsionaba con cada descarga. Lo último que oyó antes de huir fue el grito violento de la mujer que había matado a su padre y el disparó que acaba de esquivar y que hubiera acabo con su vida.

_¡Regina! _– Emma había llegado justo en el momento en que Greg y Tamara escapaban por la puerta trasera. No tenía tiempo de correr tras ellos, tenía que apagar aquella máquina horrible. Sintió como Ruby y Charming atravesaban la puerta para perseguir a los captores de Regina. Tiró bruscamente del cable que daba corriente, pensando en qué pasaría cuando se diera la vuelta y viera a la morena.


	15. Chapter 15 - La Reina ha muerto

**Ainsssss, que me emociono! De verdad! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Alexade, si estoy al corriente de todos vuestros buenos deseos...a ver si se cumplen. **

**Pokeresp...¿matar a Regina? jummmmm, no sé yo. Podría quedar como una mártir!**

**Basthest, yo es que soy muy friki de Star Wars, además el móvil de Greg tenía la banda sonora, así que me mató!**

**Sil, versión bonita noooo! Es lo que tenía que haber sido. Toda la serie diciendo que el amor verdadero para arriba, q si el amor verdadero para abajo...Y la salva Snow!?**

** ...¿beso? ¿Qué beso? ¿Cuándo beso? No sé de qué hablas! **

**Paola! ojalá fuera así de fácil! Pensar en Lana y proyectarte hasta ella! Uhmmmmm ... Los sueños, sueños son! Muchas gracias! Siempre!**

**Gracias por los fav y follows!**

**Bueno hoy les haré una petición especial... Es recomendable leer desde un PC! por fa, me gustaría que mientras lo hacen tengan de fondo esta canción: watch?v=r0SoF0orkpI venga! copia la url en otra ventana! y ponla! Dura 6 mints, espero haber cuadrado bien el tiempo de lectura. Me gustaría, porque es la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía esto! Les doy tiempo para que salte el anuncio que posiblemente les saldrá!**

**Por si a alguien no le sale, es NUVOLE BIANCHE - LUDOVICO EINAUDI, **

**Recuerden que de este capt tengo otra versión... Un ligero cambio al inicio, pero me he decantado por este...Supone algo en Regina muy necesario.**

**Bueno...¿están preparados? **

**Como siempre gracias y espero que disfruten!**

* * *

**15. La Reina Malvada ha muerto.**

Para estar siendo electrocutada era todo frío a su alrededor. La última descarga había sido la más dura y, sin embargo, la que menos dolió. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se bloqueó en el mismo instante en que Owen había apretado aquel botón.

Ahora todo era la nada. Un sitio vacío, lleno de paz. Un lugar del que desearía no marcharse nunca, porque todo era tranquilo, porque no había dolor. No había pesar.

_Hola, Regina_. – le dijo una voz conocida tras ella. Apenas le dio tiempo de controlar sus lágrimas.

¿_Estoy muerta_?

_No. No si tú no lo deseas. _

_Si no estoy muerta, ¿cómo es que estás tú aquí?_

_No lo estoy, Regina. Sólo soy una parte de tu mente que te acompaña en este momento. _– dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

_¿Por qué tu?_

_Has sido tú quien me ha traído. Deberías saberlo_.

_Porque que fue en nuestro tiempo cuando salieron de mi las mejores emociones y es con ellas con las que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida. Daniel… Te he echado de menos._

_Lo sé, Regina. Siempre lo harás, pero también sabes que dentro de ti hay muchos más sentimientos que aún tienes que asumir y que pueden ser mucho más hermosos._

_No puedo permitírmelos._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres la Reina Malvada?_ _¿Por qué no te está permitido sentir? ¿Por qué crees que deshonrarás mi muerte?_

_Fuiste…, eres mi verdadero amor…_

_Nunca se te dio muy bien mentirme._ – su sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. - _El verdadero amor, Regina no tiene cara. No tiene nombre. El verdadero amor es tu entrega sin condiciones a quien tú amas. Es esa fuerza arrolladora que entra por las puertas de tu vida, revolviendo todo al paso, destruyendo tus murallas, tus nervios, tu paciencia y a pesar de todo, es esa fuerza la que te mueve a seguir, que te impulsa para tratar de ser la mejor parte de ti misma._

_Pero fue contigo con quien era la mejor versión de mí._

_Por aquel entonces no eras tú. No eras la persona que eres ahora. Cuando te conocí eras inocente, la maldad no había entrado en su cuerpo. Pero ahora, mírate Regina. Después de un mundo de odios y llena de ira, cuando creías que ya nada podía hacerse por tu alma, aún sigues aquí. Luchando por volver a resurgir, tratando de sacar esa parte de ti que creíste perdida en tu pasado. ¿No crees que este es el momento en que estás tratando y luchando por mostrar lo mejor de ti? Ahora que tenías todo el mundo en contra, cuando todo cuanto te rodeaba era terror y odio. Ahora es cuando sale tu mayor fuerza al tratar de demostrar que aún puedes volver a ser tú. Y yo ya no soy quien está contigo. _

_Y, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer con nuestro pasado?_

_Recuérdalo, Regina, como lo que es: nuestro pasado. Atesóralo, llévalo contigo, pero no vivas en él. No crees de él una venganza. Hay tantas cosas que aún te quedan por sentir. Tantas que estás sintiendo ya. Permítete llenarte de ellas. Recupera así aquella sensación olvidada, en la que tu mundo era desear ser libre, desear ser amada. Recuerda como era todo y permite que sean tu sostén para traer a aquella chica de vuelta. _

_Nunca te he agradecido lo que me enseñaste…_

_La mejor manera es haciendo honor a ello. Despierta, Regina y toma al fin las riendas de tu vida._

_¿Qué debo hacer para despertar?_

_Sólo escucha. Escucha como te llama… Tu milagro al fin ha llegado_ - no se había percatado, pero se oyó una voz, cada vez más clara que la llamaba. Emma.

_Siempre te querré, Daniel._

_Nunca lo he dudado, pero ahora debes ir con ella_.

…

Estaba pálida, allí tirada sobre aquella camilla casi parecía traslúcida.

El pánico azotó todo su cuerpo. Corrió hacia ella y temió haber llegado demasiado tarde.

_¿Regina_? – puso sus manos en su cara y la notó arder. Desató sus muñecas y tobillos. – _Vamos, Regina. Respóndeme, por favor_. – Con sus manos trataba de despertarla, pero parecía inútil. – _Joder, Regina, vamos no puedes rendirte ahora. Henry te necesita_. – No notaba que su cuerpo recuperase la temperatura normal. Sabía que ese fuego la estaba quemando por dentro. La estaba perdiendo.

A unos pasos de ellas Mary Margaret observaba a su hija que en vano trataba de despertar a su mayor enemiga. Lamentó que todo tuviera que acabar así, que para su hija tuviera que acabar así. Que para Regina tuviera que acabar así.

Emma apartaba los mechones de pelo negro de la cara de la morena. No podía aceptar que se fuera. No ahora. Trató de encontrar su pulso, pero si aún lo tenía debía ser demasiado lento porque ella no lo notaba. Comenzaba a llenarse de miedo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba de terror por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Vamos, Regina. Vuelve conmigo, por favor_. – sus lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su cara y caían lentamente sobre las mejillas de la morena. Parecía no darse cuenta, pero estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Estaba llorando por Regina. Por la certeza de que podía perderse en un mundo del que jamás regresaría. Cada lágrima derramada por ella era asumir una realidad mucho más grande que el hecho de saber que era hija de reyes. Era una realidad más inmensa y de la que difícilmente se puede escapar.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Regina, quería esconderse entre su pelo en ese instante. No quería moverse de allí y asumir toda aquella situación. Regina no podía morir, no podía permitírselo.

_Regina, por favor, respóndeme. No te vayas, joder. No te vayas ahora. No puedes, simplemente, rendirte. No puedes, ¿me oyes? No te lo permito. Si te vas terminarás con todo lo bueno que hubieras podido hacer. Si te vas terminarás con todo lo que ya estaba siendo. No puedes irte. Henry te necesita… Yo te necesito. _– No había marcha atrás. La verdad la golpeó de lleno allí donde se suponía que residen los sentimientos. Miró el rostro de Regina, totalmente borroso tras sus lágrimas. Emma no lo notaba, su horror era tan fuerte que sólo podía concentrarse en una cosa: Regina, pero a su alrededor se había creado una luz tan blanca que era cegadora. Mary Margaret tuvo que apartar la vista. Era imposible mirarla fijamente. Parecía que el sol se había instalado en aquella pequeña habitación, entre Emma y la Reina Malvada. La rubia apoyó su frente contra la ardiente frente de Regina y susurró para que sólo ella, si aún era capaz, pudiera escucharla. – _No puedes irte, Regina. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aún me quedan muchas formas de hacerte rabiar. Porque aún tengo tantas cosas que romper en tu casa. Porque aún nos quedan tantas cosas que discutir. No puedes morir, Regina, porque aún no tienes tu final feliz._ – Sin ser muy consciente su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el de la morena, que permanecía inerte entre sus brazos. Ni una ráfaga de aire hubiera traspasado el pequeño abismo que había entre los dos cuerpo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado capaz de hacer lo que estaba tratando de hacer y sin embargo sabía que había nacido para ello. Todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Storybrooke hasta ahora pasó en un instante por la cara interna de sus párpados, que se habían cerrado involuntariamente, demostrando una vez más que todo había ocurrido porque así debía ser.

Ella debía estar en Storybrooke y Regina debía odiarla. Ella debía luchar contra esa mujer, que miraba el pueblo desde lo alto de su gran mansión blanca, para lograr que volviera aquella joven que vivía en el prado. Ella había sido creada del amor verdadero como única esencia capaz de luchar contra todo el mal que hubiera podido albergar el mayor enemigo de sus padres. Ella había sido creada como válvula de escape en el mapa de una maldición llevada a cabo por la bruja. Ella ante todas las cosas debía procurar que la Reina Malvada obtuviera su final feliz. Rumpelstiltskin lo había preparado todo. Y así la lágrima que se escapó entre sus pestañas guío el camino que sus labios habrían de seguir y reposó sobre los labios de una bruja que había sido eliminada.

* * *

**Chiananana naaaaaaaaa!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Soy tu madre, no tu juez

**Antes que nada...LO SIENTO! SIENTO MUCHO ESTE RETRASO! EXÁMENES! SORRY! **

**Y como siempre: Muchísimas gracias! la verdad es que no estaba segura de cómo sentaría el último capítulo! Pensé en su momento dejarlo en el primero, para no estropear algo que estaba "bien", pero la historia me pidió continuar y espero no haber decepcionado con el desarrollo! Gracias también por tomaros la molestia en poner la canción! Me encantó cuando la estaba oyendo mientras escribía y quería darles un poco de lo que sentía yo mientras escribía esas líneas. **

**La otra posibilidad era una conversación de Regina Mill con Regina-chica-del-establo, también muy profunda, pero con menos intensidad porque Regina necesita comprender que Daniel fue una persona importante en su vida, pero que no es como ella lo ha pensado siempre!**

**Sil22... Sé que dices que te gusta este fic porque hay rollo Swanqueen, pero siempre en tensión, sin llegar a ese momento pornoso que tanto me pides, pero que me aseguras que no pega con este fic! jajajja te juro que te haré un minipornoso para ti sola si hace falta! El primero en mi vida! Gracias por leerme, Asque!**

**Aresta cat, en tu review anterior me pedías beso...espero haber cumplido las expectativas... xD.**

**Tan linda Paola_enigma...¿ya viste el último capítulo? con su Regina, please y su Regina, I... ¿I queeeeee!? Y se va! PERO, ¿QUE LE IBAS A DECIR!? Si ves que algún día no actualizo te doy mi dirección yo misma para que seas todo lo poética que quieras! Por cierto, no quería hacerte llorar, pero me alegro! ajajjajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! **

**Alexade ... soy muy friki potter, pero Harry estaba medio muerto...O al menos la parte que Voldemort había dejado en él. Aquí Regina estaba comática perdida! No era el limbo, era su mente. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de meter ahí a Daniel para dar pie al cierre de su "amor verdadero" que no lo es tanto, porque lo es Emma! También me hubiera servido un momento Ouija (güija), pero no creo que Regina se hubiera prestado a ello. Tal vez tenía que haber hecho una fiesta de pijamas para meterlo! jajajajaja. Además, un momento de inconsciencia en negro es muy aburrido! Me alegro muy mucho que a pesar de todo te haya gustado! ;)**

**LittleRegalEvilP, muchas gracias por tu review! Y bienvenida/o! Veremos que pasará con Regina a partir de ahora.**

**Bueno, que me lío! Les dejo la continuación! Como siempre,muchas gracias y espero que les guste!**

* * *

**16. Soy tu madre, no tu juez. **

La estaba besando. Estaba besando a Regina. Ansiosa por demostrar que el amor podía luchar contra cualquier maldición, olvidando que Regina no debía su estado a maldición alguna. Dejándose llevar por la necesidad de traerla con ella. Con la necesidad de poder verla sonreír una vez más. Con la necesidad de entregarle en ese beso una esperanza de vida.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cuando notó como el cuerpo, de aquellos labios que besaba, respondía a su estímulo. Rápidamente se separó.

_¿Emma?_ – dijo una voz irreconocible, terriblemente débil, saliendo desde la garganta de Regina. – _¡Has venido!_ – Apenas pudo mirarla a los ojos y verla sonreír dulcemente cuando sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

_¿Regina? ¡Regina! No, no, no. No te vayas. No me hagas esto_.- No había sido consciente de ella hasta que su mano trató de consolarla dulcemente.

_Se ha desmayado, cariño_. – dijo Mary Margaret sosteniéndola por sus hombros. – _Mira su pecho. Mira como respira_.

Para asegurarse de que era cierto, Emma apoyó su oído en el tórax de la morena. Era cierto. Allí estaba, golpeando fuertemente en aquel cuerpo, repartiendo, como era de costumbre, la sangre por el resto de sus órganos. Más que nunca amó el sonido de un corazón latir.

El aire que había retenido se escapó de golpe en un gran suspiro.

_No vuelvas a asustarme así, joder_. – dijo cerca de su oído, acariciando dulcemente la cara de Regina, mientras apartaba el pelo que cubría su cara.

_Tenemos que llevarla a casa, Emma_. - ¿Mary Margaret? ¿Su madre? Había estado allí en todo momento. La había visto terriblemente desesperada. La había visto llorar por la Reina Malvada. La había visto besar a su gran enemiga. Supo que se preocuparía por eso, pero no en aquel momento. Ahora sólo quería poner a Regina a salvo y disfrutar de la sensación de tranquilidad al saber que podría seguir mirando aquellos ojos cada día.

…

Regina se encontraba reposando en la cama de Mary Margaret. No había despertado durante todo el trayecto hasta el loft. Al entrar en la vivienda Emma no pudo evitar ver la cara descompuesta de Mr. Gold, parecía que al final ese hombre no era tan insensible.

¡_Mamá_! – gritó Henry al ver a su madre inconsciente. Corrió hacia ella para tratar de comprobar que no estaba muerta.

_¿Cómo se encuentra?_ – preguntó Mr. Gold ayudando a trasladar a Regina hasta la cama.

_Inconsciente. Apenas fue capaz de mantenerse despierta un segundo cuando dimos con ella._ – Dijo Mary Margaret mientras tomaba algunas toallas y un poco de agua para refrescar las quemaduras que tenía Regina a consecuencia de los electrodos. – _Emma… la salvó con… su magia_. – Mr. Gold miró sorprendido hacia la rubia.

_Así que, ¿la has sentido?_ – preguntó sonriendo. – _Ha mejorado considerablemente, Ms. Swan. Supongo que se ha dejado llevar por un sentimiento muy profundo._

_Eres un retorcido, Rumpelstiltskin._ – susurró Emma para que sólo él pudiera oírla. En el preciso instante en que Emma había aceptado todo un mundo de sentimientos que la recorrían al ver a Regina tan débil y vulnerable, se había percatado de toda la situación. Rumpelstiltskin sabía qué pasaría con ella y con Regina desde el momento en que utilizó su esencia para crear esa pequeña fuga y salvación en el mapa de la maldición. Parecía que había orquestado todo un plan para procurar que la Reina Malvada que él conocía lograra su final feliz.

_¿Retorcido? ¿Por procurar que todo salga cómo debe ser?_

_Siempre has sabido lo que iba a ocurrir._

_Querida, me ofende. Veo el futuro, pero este está compuesto de muchas pequeñas piezas que luego hay que saber ordenar y en cualquier caso puede que no ocurra lo que en un principio vi. Aunque en este caso he de admitir que he vivido expectante por este momento. No logro imaginarme qué cara pondrá su padre._ – Gold sonrío y procedió a eliminar cualquier rastro de herida que pudiera tener Regina en su interior, pero la magia de Emma había funcionado de una manera asombrosa. – _Cuanto sentimiento, señorita Swan…_ - Marry Margaret se acercó hasta la cama, sin percatarse de la conversación que habían mantenido Mr. Gold y su hija, pero sí de que las toallas y el agua que había traído no serviría para nada, pues la magia había hecho desaparecer cada herida que Regina tenía. – _Su cuerpo aún necesitará restablecerse algo más, Ms. Blanchard. ¿No le importará que su querida madrastra repose en su cama un tiempo?_ – preguntó Gold, divertido ante la situación.

Hasta ese instante Emma no se había permitido separar sus ojos del cuerpo de Regina, y hubiera deseado no hacerlo, porque en ese preciso instante se percató de su presencia. Había estado allí en todo momento, pero ella no lo había tenido en cuenta. Hasta ahora. Caminó, tranquilamente, hasta su lado y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su ira se apoderó de ella.

_Cabrón, hijo de puta._ – lo golpeó en la cara con su puño como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Por lo inesperado del golpe, más que por la fuerza, Neal terminó en el suelo de la vivienda.

_¿Emma?_ – dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba. - _¿Por qué…?_

_¡Es tu culpa!_ – quiso volver a golpearle, pero algo la retenía. Su cuerpo no podía responder a las órdenes de su cerebro. - _¡Gold!_ - trató de forcejear contra aquella magia que la retenía.

_¡Mamá! Pero, ¿qué haces?_

_¡Emma! ¡Para!_ – Gritaba Mary Margaret, tratando de tranquilizarla. – _Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa?_

_Ha sido su maldita culpa_. – dijo llenando cada palabra de odio. – _Tú, has traído a Tamara a este pueblo._

_Tamara, ¿qué ocurre con ella?_

_Ella estaba torturando a Regina, Neal._ – afirmó Snow, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su hija.

_No puede ser. _

_¿Qué no? Cualquiera lo diría por como salió corriendo cuando la encontramos. Te juro que si la encuentro te tendrás que ir a casar con ella al mismísimo infierno al que la voy a mandar. _

En aquel instante entraron Charming y Ruby en la vivienda. Venían agotados.

_¡Charming! ¡Ruby! ¿Dónde están Greg y Tamara?_ – preguntó Snow.

_Se han escapado_. – respondió él muy molesto. – _Los perseguimos por el bosque hasta el límite de la ciudad. No podíamos hacer otra cosa. Si traspasábamos la línea perderíamos nuestra memoria. _

_No pasa nada. Habéis hecho lo que habéis podido. Los terminaremos cogiendo. _

_Sólo te diré una cosa, Neal._ – dijo Emma mirando hacia este. – _Espero, por tu bien, que no tengas nada que ver con esto, porque de ser así te arrepentirás toda tu vida._ – tras decir esto sólo pudo salir del loft. Había demasiada gente, demasiado poco espacio. Demasiado por asumir.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí, Snow?_ – preguntó sorprendido Charming, al ver sangre en el labio de Neal y lo cargado del ambiente.

_Nada, cariño. Nada. Son los nervios por la situación._ – Mary Margaret sabía que terminaría enterándose de todo lo ocurrido, pero aquel no era el momento, ni ella era la persona que debía hablar con él. Sólo una persona debía hacerlo y cuando ella quisiera. Por su parte sabía que debía estar en un único lugar, con Emma, así que siguió sus pasos hasta salir de la casa. No tuvo que bajar demasiados escalones para encontrarla sentada, mirando a ninguna parte, debatiendo con ella misma. _- Hola, cariño._ – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_Siento lo ocurrido ahí dentro_. – dijo tristemente la rubia.

_No te preocupes, en ocasiones a mí también me dan ganas de pegarle a alguien._

_Si, a la mujer que tienes sobre tu cama._

_Oh, no. Me refería a tu padre._ – ninguna de las dos pudo reprimir la risa.

_Supongo que querrás una explicación de lo ocurrido en el almacén._

_No cariño. No quiero una explicación. Sé lo que vi._

_No sé cómo ha podido pasar_. – dijo Emma, sin poder evitar la angustia en su voz.

_En el Bosque Encantado todos decían que era el Destino_. – dijo Mary Margaret haciendo aspavientos. – _Aquí en Maine dirían que es cosa de física, química o biología. Lo que sea. En cualquier caso, simplemente es algo que tenía que pasar. _

_Pero, ¿con ella? _

_Y, ¿por qué no?_

_Pues porque es Regina. _

_¿Me intentas decir que te sorprende que sea una mujer? _

_No. Supongo que eso me resulta lo menos importante en todo esto. La cuestión es quién representa Regina en tu vida. Quiero decir, es tu mayor enemiga. La Reina Malvada y tú eres mi madre. _

_Con más razón, cariño. Digno de un cuento. ¿No lo ves? Tú eres la Salvadora, pero no de un pueblo, sino de un corazón que tenía doblegada a quien era ella realmente. El hecho de que sea mi mayor enemiga no hace más que añadirle intriga a todo. Rectifico, definitivamente, estás jodida, además de loca._ – dijo sonriendo. – _Emma, si hay algo que Regina pudo enseñarme en el tiempo que hemos compartido es que el "amor" es un poder que se encuentra muy encima de cualquier otro tipo de magia, e indudablemente es una fuerza arrolladora, que nunca te das cuenta de que está a punto de llegar y cuando lo hace no hay forma alguna de no dejarse llevar por ella._

_Sí, pero ella intentó matarte…, en repetidas ocasiones. Y mató a tu padre._

_Bueno, yo maté a la que hubiera sido tu suegra. Estamos en paz._

_Dios que lío de familia. Menos mal que nadie es miembro del club del rifle._

_No estaría yo tan segura… Procura que cuando se lo cuentes a tu padre, Regina lleve un par de kilómetros de ventaja. Y esconde las espadas, cuchillo, pistolas y todas las piedras del pueblo. _

_Dudo mucho que Regina tenga que huir. Ni siquiera sabe lo que siento._

_Oh, cierto, que ha estado inconsciente mientras la besuqueabas._ – dijo provocando la risa de su hija. - _¿Qué piensas hacer? _

_No lo sé. – dijo una Emma desconsolada. – No tengo ni idea de cómo enfocar todo esto. Si debo hacer algo. De cómo hablar con ella. De qué le tengo que decir…_

_Bueno, siempre puedes empezar con un "me mola tu chispa, Regina"…_

_Dios, eres horrible._

_Oye chica, llevo 28 años o más sin tener que ligar con nadie. Ando un poco…desentrenada._

_Y, ¿el Dr. Whales?_

_A ese no hubo que decirle mucho…_

_¡Oh, por Dios, qué asco!_ – no pudieron parar de reírse durante un rato. Compartiendo momentos madre e hija, pero como grandes amigas. – _Gracias, Mary Margaret, por no dejarme flipar demasiado con todo lo que está ocurriendo y no hacerlo tu tampoco._

_Soy tu madre, cariño. No tu juez. Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, Emma. Así tengas que encontrarla con Regina. Aunque sea una locura. Estaría orgullosa de saber que finalmente mi hija ha sido quien ha ganado a la Reina Malvada para traer de nuevo a la chica del establo. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? ¡Tanto rollo metiéndote en un armario para que tú ahora me salgas de él!_

_¡Oh, Mary Margaret!_

_Tu padre se va a morir. Imagínate las Navidades en casa. Me pregunto, ¿qué se regalarán?_

_Víboras, maldiciones, cuchillazos… Nada que no se hayan regalado ya._

_Venga, anda. Entremos._

…

Aquella noche Regina se quedaría en el loft. Aún no había despertado desde que habían llegado hacía un par de horas. Mr. Gold había querido pasar la noche en la casa, vigilando que Regina no requiriera de más magia, pero tras un reconocimiento médico del Dr. Whales, que acudió hasta allí, aceptó a marcharse, avisando que volvería al día siguiente. Este hombre era todo un misterio. Siempre gritando a los cuatro vientos su odio inconmensurable hacia Regina, pero jamás había sido capaz de matarla o dañarla…, al menos no personalmente, siempre se servía de otras estrategias, y ahora quería permanecer allí por lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel hombre? Emma creía que era algún extraño código de honor entre brujos que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

Habían decidido que Emma pasara la noche vigilando a Regina. Bueno, en realidad ella se había ofrecido y buscó con la mirada la ayuda de Mary Margaret. Henry tendría que dormir con sus abuelos en el piso superior y Emma descansaría en la cama donde se encontraba Regina.

Y allí se encontraba ahora. Arropada por la oscuridad de la noche. Observando el rostro apacible de la morena, iluminado, débilmente, por la luz de la farola que se colaba por la ventana. Se descubrió a sí misma pensando qué estúpido había sido el responsable de que en el cuento de Blanca Nieves se dijera que la Reina envidiaba su belleza. Simplemente, era imposible, porque delante de ella se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera podido contemplar. Su pelo moreno, enmarcando aquella delicada faz. Con aquellos profundos ojos marrones que invitan a pasar la vida observándola a través de ellos. Su nariz…, pasó su dedo delicadamente, recorriendo su puente, para terminar con él sobre sus labios. Esos que hacía escasas horas había besado. Si no hubiera sido por la agonía de la situación se hubiera regodeado en el inmenso placer de saborearlos. Se moría de curiosidad por saber el motivo de su cicatriz y se prometió que, si Regina le daba la oportunidad de amarla, la despertaría cada mañana besando aquel tierno lunar que descansaba cerca de su boca.


	17. Chapter 17 - El mejor error cometido

**Ainssss no sé como agradecer todos los reviews! En serio, muchísimas gracias! También por los nuevos FAVS y FOLLOWS! Sean bienvenidos!**

**Sil, mi propia versión mezclada con las cosas buenas de la serie! Emma si que tiene esos pensamientos pornosos por Regina, lo que pasa es que el Horowitz este no quiere ponerlos todavía! Te debo el review de tu último capt!**

**Paola! Neal tiene la cara perfecta para desquitarte con él! El Rumpel es un máquina! Él lo sabe toooodo! Y por supuesto, lo más importante... Lana está mucho mejor que Ginnifer! INDUDABLEMENTE! Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! :)) **

**Aresta . cat , muchas gracias por seguir!me alegro de haber cumplido tus expectativas! **

**Alexade... siento el chiste fácil del armario! es que se puso a huevo! xD...**

**NORTH314 muchas gracias por unirte y hacer review! Espero que la historia te siga enganchando.**

**ReginaMills, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena! Gracias por haberme revieweado finalmente! Por supuesto que Charming es quien debería huir si se peleara con Regina, pero es que Mary Margaret tiene un amor incondicional por ese hombre...¬¬ Espero que puedas seguir disfrutando del fic!**

**Ana ... gracias por haber vuelto a comentar! Me regodeo en tus palabras! casi, casi parezco un gato restregándose contra un peluche! De verdad, con apenas un par de palabras me haces que se revuelva todo dentro! Muchísimas gracias!**

**Y Basthest! gracias! **

**Bueno, que me lío! Siempre igual! **

**Aquí un cachito nuevo del fic. EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES...Recuerden que Emma se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Regina. Snow le ha animado a seguir sintiendo eso que siente, pero ES UNA MADRE..., Regina estaba INCONSCIENTE y ahora hay que saber si recordará o no recordará...**

**Bueno total, como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN. **

* * *

**17. El mejor error jamás cometido.**

Daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra y otra y otra vez. A este ritmo no lograría conciliar nunca el sueño. Su marido se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado y más allá su nieto. Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando con aquella familia. Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando con Emma y Regina.

Sabía que había hablado con su hija. Le había dicho que todo iría bien. Que las cosas pasan siempre porque tienen que pasar. Siempre hay una razón…, pero Mary Margaret no podía engañarse. Aquella situación la aterraba y tenía miedo de que su hija saliera lastimada.

Aquella mujer seguía siendo la Reina Malvada en su memoria y, por muchas maldiciones que rompiera y cientos de veces que jurase que no volvería a ese punto que abandonó para poder volver con Henry, muy a su pesar, la bruja malvada siempre tendría su pasado presente.

Temía que su hija estuviese sintiendo debilidad por Regina. Ella, Snow, la conocía desde mucho antes y creía que mucho mejor que Emma, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Negar a Emma ver a Regina? ¿Pedirle a Regina que nunca volviera a dejarse ver cerca de dónde estuviera Emma? Era absurdo. Ellas no eran unas niñas, ni ella la dueña del mundo. Ya llevaba sobre su espalda el hecho de haber provocado la separación de Regina y Daniel. Si volviera a impedir el amor de Regina terminaría por ahogarla en la oscuridad que llevaba dentro.

Había visto a su hija, hacía unas horas, llorar sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella mujer. La había visto pegar al padre de su hijo por culparlo de traer al enemigo a casa. Pero, sobre todas aquellas cosas, había visto cómo se observaban la una a la otra. Podía ver al Charming y a la Snow del Bosque Encantado en aquellas miradas. Las había visto desearse mil plagas, pero siempre estaban dispuestas a cooperar. Había visto cómo Emma le sonría y cómo Regina bajaba su guardia para mostrarle que, bajo esa rigidez autoimpuesta, también había un hueco para su sonrisa. Emma era la única persona que sabía de Storybrooke a la que le permitiera tal honor.

De manera inconsciente, poco a poco, las dos se fueron acercando. ¿Quién sabe si Regina sienta lo mismo que Emma por ella? Lo único que era seguro es que parecía dolerse cada vez que decepcionaba a Emma o cada vez que Emma la culpaba de algo. Su mirada nunca había desaparecido tras la máscara de la Reina Malvada.

Por algún extraño avatar de la vida, Regina ponía a Emma a la misma altura que a su ser más querido, que era Henry, sin embargo Charming y ella continuaban siendo "los dos idiotas".

No podía dejar de asustarse, al fin y al cabo era su hija de quien hablaba y su mayor enemiga. Si, su mayor enemiga, pero también una de las personas más importantes que había pasado por su vida. Ella no la odiaba, nunca podría hacerlo, pero si temía lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Emma. Lo que no podría hacer jamás era ser impositiva con su hija y negarle hacer lo que sentía. Ella más que nadie había sufrido el dolor de la separación y la lucha constante por su verdadero destino.

¿Era una locura? Sí, sí que lo era, pero el amor siempre va cargado de cierta locura, y ella sabía lo que era el amor. Tal vez Regina aún no ha sido capaz de aceptar la situación, por miedo, por pánico, por despecho, por terror, por orgullo, por lo que quiera que fuera, pero tan segura como estaba de que su amor verdadero reposaba al lado suyo, Snow White sabía que aquella magia era la más poderosa de todas y ellas ya la habían hecho juntas. ¿No habían logrado activar el sombrero? ¿No había Emma logrado curar las heridas de Regina con un simple beso? ¿Quién podría negar que también a través de un beso pudiera Emma romper al fin la maldición del corazón de Regina? Y ella no estaba allí para impedirlo. Si acaso aquello fuese un error, era uno que debían cometer por sí mismas. A ella sólo le quedaba apartarse y observar. Si se equivocaban, recogería las piezas rotas del corazón de su hija y trataría de ayudarla a recomponerlo. Si terminaban aceptando su destino, simplemente viviría feliz al saber que su hija al fin había encontrado su hogar y su familia.

…

* * *

Henry, Henry, Henry… Era lo único que su mente podía repetir, cuando finalmente sus ojos se abrieron. Estuviera donde estuviera todo estaba oscuro. Notó como su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Tardó algunos segundos en comprender que se encontraba en una cama…, que no era la suya. Al menos sabía que estaba viva. Esforzó su mente al máximo para tratar de recomponer sus últimas horas. Sabía que hubo dolor, pero también que alguien había ido a rescatarla. ¿Emma? Tan desorientada se encontraba que no había notado aquel cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado. La poca luz que llegaba desde la calle le permitió ver el reflejo rubio de su pelo. ¿Emma? Estaba dormida a su lado. En la misma cama. Sin espadas, sin pistolas, sin su perro-padre guardián. ¿Qué había pasado?

_Vamos, Regina. Trata de poner tu mente en orden._ – se reprendió en voz baja.

Recordaba las descargas de Owen. Ese hijo de puta iba a sufrir por lo que le había hecho, por el mero hecho de haber nombrado a Henry.

Recordaba cómo había reído cuando oyó una voz gritar su nombre. La habían ido a buscar. Recordaba el dolor. ¿Dolor? Ahora no sentía ninguno. Había abierto sus ojos y había visto a Emma llorando frente a ella. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo iba a estar Emma llorando por ella?

Recordaba una extraña sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo. Como una corriente, nada que ver con la electricidad que Owen descargaba sobre ella, era otra más familiar, una que ya había sentido antes, en varias ocasiones y sólo en presencia de otra persona: Emma.

Algo había pasado para que esa sensación la despertara de su inconsciencia y poder contemplar a la rubia frente a ella, con la sombra de la sorpresa recorriendo su cara y un mar de lágrimas bañando sus ojos.

Contempló a la mujer que dormía a su lado, con la tenue luz de la farola exterior sobre su cara. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había sido posible sentir esa sensación que sólo tenía con ella? ¿Cómo había logrado traerla de vuelta si se encontraba inconsciente?

Recordaba que había paz. Un momento tras la última descarga y todo se había vuelto serenidad. Hubiera deseado estar en ese lugar siempre, pero algo había ocurrido. Había sentido la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, de volver a estar en Storybrooke. Ahora no podía discernir qué había ocurrido realmente y qué no. Su mente estaba terriblemente desordenada. Aturdida.

Miró a la joven, detenidamente. Ella había hecho algo. Ella había, de algún modo, invocado la presencia de Regina. Sin poder evitarlo pasó su mano por su mejilla. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sensación, apoderándose de ella, recorriéndola, haciendo que todo en su interior se revolviera. Teniendo la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien.

Tuvo que reprenderse interiormente. ¿Qué demonios se pensaba que estaba haciendo creyendo ver un remanso de paz en aquella mujer? Ni que se tratara de los dos Idiotas jurándose felicidad eterna.

Retiró su mano con tanta brusquedad que no pudo evitar interrumpir el sueño de la rubia. Poco a poco abrió sus párpados y se encontró de frente con el reflejo de unos ojos que la observaban. Sonrió levemente.

_¿Regina?_ – dijo una Emma somnolienta. - _Has despertado_… - apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

_Si, Em…, Ms Swan… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Con usted?_

_¡Oh, dios! ¡Regina!_ – ahora si fue consciente de la situación. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se irguió como si hubiera sido activado por algún resorte. – _Estás despierta. ¿Estás bien?_

_Si. Supongo. Al menos sé que estoy viva. Ms Swan… ¿estoy en la cama… de Snow White?_ – dijo susurrando, pero con la sorpresa en su tono. Emma no pudo evitar reírse. Aquella mujer podía haber atravesado un infierno y eso era lo único que le preocupaba. - _¿Con su hija?_ – bueno, no era la único.- _¿Henry está bien?_

_Si. Está perfectamente. Duerme en el piso de arriba. Después de encontrarte en el almacén has permanecido inconsciente. El Dr. Whales ha dicho que lo único que necesitabas era descansar._

_¿Dónde están Owen y la zorra morena?_

_Recuérdame que nunca quiera electrocutarte. Supongo que por Owen querrás decir: Greg Mendell._

_Si bueno. Su verdadero nombre es Owen._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Es una larga historia._

_Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla._

_Oh, Ms. Swan, ahora no es momento para contarla_ – dijo Regina, aunque sabía que nunca sería el momento adecuado. – _Dígame, ¿dónde están?_

_No lo sabemos. Escaparon cuando llegamos al almacén. Han cruzado el límite de la ciudad y, bueno, digamos que soy la única que podría haber ido tras ellos._

_Y, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? Se supone que es la Sheriff_ – preguntó Regina, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

_Oh, déjame pensar. Tal vez porque te estaba salvando._

_No era necesario. Hubiera encontrado la manera de escapar._

_Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo comenzara a salirte humo de los pelos quemados? ¿O cuándo te encontrabas inconsciente?_ – Emma se sorprendió al escuchar la débil risa de Regina. Hubiera esperado que le respondiera sarcásticamente, pero aquello fue incluso mucho mejor.

_A propósito de eso. Gracias, Ms. Sw… Emma._

_¡Oh, por fin! De nada, Madame Mayor._ – el silencio se apoderó momentáneamente de la habitación. No se oía nada más que las respiraciones acompasadas. Hasta que Regina lo rompió.

_Emma… No recuerdo muy bien que ha pasado desde que perdí la consciencia. Sé que el dolor era insoportable, pero después de eso está todo un poco…desordenado. Recuerdo oírte gritar mi nombre._ – si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche Regina hubiera visto la vergüenza reflejada en la cara de la rubia.

_Si. Te oí gritar y respondí para que supieras que estábamos cerca. No quería que te rindieras._

_Pero, ¿cómo es posible que supieras donde estaba? ¿Por qué irías a buscarme? Habíamos discutido hacía apenas unas horas._

_Bueno, supongo que era demasiado extraño que no acudieras al cumpleaños de Henry…_

_Oh, ¡genial. ¡El cumpleaños de Henry! ¡Me lo he perdido!_ – aquella mujer era increíble. Había estado a punto de morir y seguía pensando en no decepcionar a su hijo.

_No te preocupes, fue más corto de lo esperado. Cuando nos percatamos de que no acudías supimos que algo te había pasado._

_Cuando dices NOS quieres decir TE, ¿verdad?_ – el silencio de Emma fue suficiente respuesta. Sin embargo, fue la mejor respuesta que pudo haber recibido Regina. Emma se había preocupado por ella. – _No creerás que me iba a tragar que Charming estaba desesperado por encontrarme. De todas formas, sigo sin saber cómo me encontraste._

_Uhmmm…, Mr. Gold me ayudó con ello._

_¿Gold? ¡Si él bailaría sobre mi tumba! Además, yo debería estar achicharrada, muriéndome de dolores y lo más que tengo es una pequeña molestia en el cuello…_

_Supongo que te encontramos a tiempo._ – dijo en un débil susurro.

_Ms. Swan, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_Ya te lo he dicho. Gold me ayudó…_

_Pero, ¿cómo?_ – no necesitó ni una palabra más para saber la respuesta. – _Magia. Oh, Emma, no lo hagas, por favor._

_¿El qué?_

_Dejarte llevar por la magia._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Nada es tan maravilloso como pueda parecer en el exterior. Las flores más hermosas, muchas veces, son las más mortales._ – ella lo sabía bien.-_ La magia es…, cómo una droga. Crees que vas a poder controlarla y cuando la pruebas te emociona. Hasta tal punto que piensas que no puede haber nada mejor. Tu cuerpo te pide más, poco a poco. Piensas que aún mantienes el poder sobre tus actos y cuando quieres darte cuenta ya es demasiado tarde. Todo lo que tú eras se ha visto controlado por el único deseo de seguir haciendo magia. Y así una y otra y otra vez. Ves como tu vida se resume en un pago constante por la magia que has creado, pero es casi como respirar._

_Eso fue lo que te ocurrió a ti…_

_Nunca deseé esta magia. La odiaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Cada vez que mi madre la utilizaba para controlarme. Luego sólo quise pararla, pero para ello tuve que utilizar magia._

_¿Quién no querría parar a tu madre?_

_Emma…, a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi madre._

_Si lo siento. Es sólo que aún no le he perdonado que tratara de quitarme el corazón._

_¿Qué trató de qué?_ – algo se retorció en el interior de Regina. Daniel. Notó aquella angustia que sintió antaño al ver caer a su amor muerto frente a ella. – _Oh, Dios, Emma… Lo siento tanto_. – su angustia se reflejó en su voz.

_Fue tu madre, Regina. No tú. De cualquier forma por alguna extraña forma mágica pude evitarlo._

_En serio, Emma, por favor. No permitas que se apodere de ti. Lo arruina todo. Lo perderás todo. Hasta tu alma._

_Estás… ¿preocupada por mí, Regina?_

_Para nada, Ms Swan. Sólo que Henry ya tiene suficiente Madre Malvada conmigo sola. No quisiera que acabaras convirtiéndote en alguien… como yo._ – apenas pudo acabar su frase sin evitar sentirse culpable. Emma tampoco pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa al recordar como la había acusado tras la muerte de Archie, dudando de ella.

_No hay nada de malo en ser como tú, Regina._

_Emma, olvidas que soy la Reina Malvada._

_No. La Reina Malvada es un personaje que aparece en los cuentos de hadas que escuchaba cuando era pequeña. Tú eres Regina. Para mí, aquí, en Storybrooke, sólo eres Regina_. – Un sentimiento, que Regina temía más que nada, se apoderó de ella nuevamente. No sabía por qué estaba allí, pero aparecía cada vez que Emma reconocía que creía en ella. Aquello era imposible. – _Además, olvidas una cosa, Regina. Mi magia es resultado del amor verdadero._

_En esencia todas las magias son iguales. Para realizarla debes, simplemente, dejar de pensar y sentir. Debes saber qué es lo que quieres, qué deseas. Dejarte invadir en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo por ese sentimiento_. – Sus propias palabras le hicieron percatarse de algo. – _Emma, tú no querías que muriera…_

_¡Claro que no quería que murieras! Menuda afirmación._ – la morena volvió a verla frente a ella llorando. Con aquella sensación que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo y la había traído de nuevo a Storybrooke. Emma, que aún no sabía cómo controlar su poder, había hecho magia en ella dejándose llevar por algún tipo de sentimiento demasiado poderoso como para fallar y sólo había uno capaz de eso, pero era imposible.

_Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Emma. Que nunca escucharás a Gold sobre la manera de utilizar tu magia. Que nunca dejarás que se apodere de ti. Prométeme que me pedirás ayuda si en algún momento sintieras que te estás… perdiendo._ – El corazón de Emma latía de una manera totalmente descoordinada. Aquella fría mujer que la recibió el día que acudió con Henry a Storybrooke por primera vez, la misma que juró destruirla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, la misma que todo el mundo acusaba de ser el peor ser habido en la historia del Bosque Encantado, la misma que había discutido con ella una y mil veces, la misma Reina Malvada, tenía miedo de que Emma se perdiera dentro de ella como una vez le pasó a Regina.

Si era un error querer amar a esa mujer, demostraría que sería el mejor error jamás cometido.

_Te lo prometo, Regina_.

…

* * *

Aquel loft demostró una vez más la importancia de poner paredes ahora que la familia había crecido.

No quería hacerlo, pero lo había hecho, había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de la conversación. Por mucho que tratara de eludirlo, el destino ya había comenzado a trazar su propio camino y, muy a pesar suyo, no pudo evitar sonreír por él.

Mary Margaret había permanecido despierta hasta ese preciso instante en el que las dos mujeres del piso inferior habían comenzado a hablar. Nerviosa por lo que podría pasarle a su hija, ahora que había admitido que amaba a la Reina Malvada. En ese momento, la tranquilidad se había instalado en su cuerpo y el sueño se apoderaba de ella, poco a poco, pensando que Regina, aquella muchacha que un día se preocupó de una joven en un caballo desbocado, temía perder el alma de Emma. Sabía que, esa conversación que sin querer había escuchado, era una declaración de intenciones que, sin darse cuenta de ello, su eterna enemiga había hecho para prometer luchar por la felicidad de su hija. La Regina que ella conoció una vez no permitiría que Emma conociera a la Reina Malvada.


	18. Chapter 18 - Charming Vs Regina

**Here I go again...**

**Aresta . Cat ... la última vez hubo beso después de pedirlo... Ahora vuelves a preguntar si habrá beso... Oye, pues no sé! sigue leyendo... Gracias por el Review! **

**Alexade, corto, conciso, pero muchisimas gracias por hacer el review aunque se te haga tarde para ir a clase!**

**NORTH314, ¿cuándo recordará Regina que Emma la besó para salvarla?... Eso también me lo pregunto yo! Fuerte mujer con memoria de pescado! ¿Qué si lo recordará, pues?... Siento decirte que en este capítulo no..., pero no pierdas la esperanza! **

**Iforeveryooung! Gracias por unirte! Y gracias por hacer caso a la recomendación de Sil! Me autopromociono más bien poco en el foro! Espero que disfrutes con los capts que están escritos y también con los que están por venir! Yo te debo la Review de tu historia "Una nueva maldición", que me la he leido, pero que no hago review por mala gente que soy! Aunque me queda por leer el último que has colgado.**

**Sil...jijii..jijij, después de ver que me has hecho una recomendación por ahí...que te voy a decir?! AINSSSS ASQUE! Q chunga eres, pero que adorable! Regina tiene un lado tan bueno y tan swanqueenista que hará todo lo posible por complacer a Emma, aunque ella no se de cuenta de lo que hace! Siento haber desaprovechado el momento cama para darte tu por-no! pero es que VIVEN EN UN LOFT! ahí no se puede hacer naaa'.**

**Paola... comienzas el review con "princesa" y me conquistas! y después me dices todas esas cosas bonitas! como quieres que te conteste!¿?¿ Me alegra mucho que empieces a tener debilidad por Mary-Monja-Margaret, lo hago más que nada porque yo también necesito quererla, porque lo que es en la serie le tengo un poco de tirrilla! Vale, tu te quedas con una Regina que cuidar y yo me quedo con Lana! Gracias por seguir ahí! :)) xxoxooox **

**Gracias también a los favs y follows nuevos! aunque no dejéis review sé que estáis por ahí! Y me suben el ego! **

**A lo que vamos! Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten...**

* * *

**18. Charming Vs Regina**

Regina apenas había sido capaz de dormir mucho más durante aquella noche. Había pasado gran parte de la misma observando la figura que descansaba a su lado. Tratando de recomponer su mente.

Ahora se encontraba, terriblemente extraña, esperando sentada en la isla de aquella cocina, que no era la suya, en una casa, que no era la suya, mientras Emma le preparaba el desayuno sin permitir que la ayudara.

_No soy muy buena con esto, Regina. Ya lo sabes. ¿Podrás conformarte con el bol de cereales y unas tostadas "casi" no quemadas?_ – aquella chica era un desastre.

_Me pregunto cómo se ha mantenido Henry alimentado hasta ahora._ – la rubia le mandó una mirada asesina desde el otro lado de la isla. – _Si me dejaras ayudarte…_

_No, no, no. Ya hablamos de eso. Hoy será un día de relax para ti._

_Olvidas que me gustaría ir a buscar Benjamin Franklin y la zorra morena._

_Benjamin Franklin va a ser más fácil de encontrar. Sé donde está su tumba… Ya veremos cómo evoluciona el día, Regina._ – aclaró antes de que la morena la terminara de asesinar con sus palabras.

_¡Mamá!_ – Henry saltó las escaleras de tres en tres peldaños para llegar hasta los brazos de Regina.

_Henry, mi vida..._

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Si tesoro. Contigo a mi lado no podría estar mejor._ – Emma contemplaba la escena pensando en que, a pesar de su mala fama, no se podía negar la gran debilidad que aquella mujer tenía por su hijo. El hijo de ambas. ¡Qué rocambolesca es la vida! Lamentó, profundamente, haberlos separado por ese miedo infundado que le había contagiado aquel pueblo.

Nuevas pisadas, escaleras abajo, dejaron adivinar que "los dos idiotas" también se unirían a la reunión de la cocina.

_Hola, cariño. Buenos días, Regina… - saludó Mary Margaret._

_Oh vaya, Willy Wonka y su Oompa Loompa… ¿Cuál es tu chocolate favorito para desayunar, Willy? ¿El negro?_ – a pesar de saber que se refería al corazón de su madre, Emma tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su risa en un ataque de tos. Aquella mujer era incorregible, pero, ¡es que sus padres eran muy empalagosos! Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho todos la miraban sorprendidos.

_Oh, lo siento._ – dijo avergonzada. – _Me ha venido un recuerdo antiguo de cuando…_ - nadie la creía. - _¿Alguien quiere tostadas?_ – Emma dirigió una mirada severa a Regina, aunque sabía que la culpa era suya por haberse reído. La morena le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

_Al menos alguien en esta familia tiene sentido del humor…_ - dijo en un susurro. La mirada de odio de Charming la hubiera matado si no fuera porque Regina estaba más que acostumbrada a ellas.

…

Trataban de desayunar en medio de un muy incómodo silencio, donde el mayor sonido que se escuchaba eran los resoplidos de desaprobación de David.

_Oh, Charming, si sigues así vas a hiperventilar._

_Debe ser una reacción alérgica a compartir mesa con brujas…_

_Cualquier cinéfilo te podría confundir con el T-Rex de Jurasic Park, cuidado te maten._

_¡Suficiente! Dejemos la guerra dialéctica para otro momento_. – Sentenció Emma.

_Pero_… - dijeron a la vez Regina y Charming.

_Ni peros, ni peras. He dicho que suficiente. Vamos a tratar de tener un desayuno tranquilo. Como un puñetero árbol genealógico feliz._ – En ese preciso instante alguien tocó en la puerta de la vivienda. Mary Margaret se dispuso a recibir la visita.

_Buenos días, Neal._

_Oh, genial. El cromosoma Y de tu árbol genealógico feliz…_ - dijo Regina con la peor cara de disgusto que pudo exteriorizar ante las miradas atónitas de la familia Charming y la confusión de Neal.

_Regina, por favor…_ - le pidió Emma suplicante.

_Lo siento, Em… Ms Swan_ – bajó su mirada hasta sus tostadas, pensando por qué narices le dolía dañar a Emma.

_Ey, papá. Desayuna con nosotros._ – si había algo que repateara a Regina más que Blanca Nieves y David, era que su hijo Henry dirigiera sus sonrisas a otras personas que no fuera ella. Más que repatearle sentía como se le ahogaba, lentamente, su corazón, en un mar de lágrimas internas. Notó como una mano cálida cubría las suyas propias. La miró. Siguió el brazo del que procedía y levantó la vista para contemplar los ojos de Emma mirándola, tranquilizadora. Neal era el padre de Henry, pero ella todavía seguía siendo su madre… una de ellas. ¡Maldita sea! Henry no era su posesión, pero sería tan fácil alejarlo de todos ellos. Llevárselo consigo al Bosque Encantado, o lo que quede de él. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Hacía varios días había arrancado una vaina de judías mágicas y la mantenía a buen recaudo en su casa, pero había algo más. Alguien más. Una cosa era separar a Henry de aquel maldito pueblo que la estigmatizaba. Otra muy distinta era separar a su hijo de Emma. Ella era su madre y, por mucho que le doliera, su hijo jamás perdonaría que a ella le pasara algo, pero es que ella tampoco quería que aquella rubia, ruda, mal hablada, sinvergüenza, sin estilo, desquiciante, intransigente y todo lo malo habido y por haber, desapareciera de su vida. No podía negar que Emma era un ambiente cálido y pasional dentro de su mundo frío, abandonado y roto de cualquier forma de vida social. Era eso, sólo eso.

_Bueno, Henry, yo venía a buscarte para saber si podía acompañarte al colegio, pero depende de lo que diga tu madre. No quisiera que hoy me clavara un tenedor._

_No estoy utilizando tenedor, pero tengo un cuchillo precioso con el que unto la mantequilla._ – respondió sarcásticamente la rubia. – _Lamento el puñetazo de ayer. Estaba un poco…_

_¿Desquiciada? Quiero decir, ¿nerviosa?_ – se corrigió Neal al ver la mirada de odio de Emma. – _Es entendible. Toda la tensión acumulada con la búsqueda de Regina, saber que le estaban haciendo daño y sobre todo quién_. - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué Emma había pegado a Neal en un ataque de nervios por lo que le había pasado a ella? Sus ojos se abrieron cargados de sorpresa y miró en dirección a Emma, pero esta o no se dio cuenta o no quiso mirarla por temor a ser descubierta. Aquella mujer estaba fatal. Un día entra en su vida, poniéndola patas arriba y declarándose odio mutuo, para al siguiente día acudir a rescatarla cual hija de Charming. – _Por cierto. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, Regina_. – la morena salió de su asombro para escuchar lo que Neal le estaba diciendo. - _Jamás pensé que Tamara fuera esa clase de persona. Es algo que no logro terminar de creerme._

_Pues deberías. ¡Zorra psicópata! Y que esa tipeja hubiera podido ser la madrastra de mi hijo. Bastante tiene sabiendo que tu padre es su abuelo._

_Neal, te presento al buen humor de Regina._ – dijo Charming echándole otra mirada que espantaba.

_¿El buen humor? ¿Qué haces cuando estás de mal humor?_

_Matar gente…_ - dijo un envenenado David. Neal se rió, pero al comprobar que nadie lo tomaba como una broma se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era así. Mejor era estarse callado por el momento.

_Bueno. David, tú y yo deberíamos irnos._ – dijo Mary Margaret para evitar que su marido y su "muy posiblemente, nuera" terminaran en otra guerra de palabras o peor.

_¿Qué vais a hacer?_ – preguntó Emma.

_Hemos quedado con Anton._

_¿Anton? ¡Qué bonito nombre para un gigante agricultor! ¿Cuándo tenéis la zafra?_

_¿Lo sabes?_

_¿Qué si sé que estáis plantando judías mágicas a las afueras de StoryBrooke con vete a saber tu qué intención? Si, lo sé. ¿Qué si sé que me lo habéis estado escondiendo? Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué si sé por qué? Uhmm, déjame adivinar. ¿No queréis que la Reina Malvada vuelva con ustedes al Bosque Encantado?_

_¿Estáis plantando judías mágicas en Storybrooke?_ – preguntó Neal, sin que nadie le hiciera demasiado caso.

_Lo sabe desde hace varios días, Mary Margaret._ – aclaró Emma. – _Cree que queremos llevarnos a Henry sin ella_. – Mary Margaret se mantuvo en silencio. - _¿Mary Margaret?_

_No hemos hablado aún de que haríamos, pero vamos, Regina, tu sabes quién eras, qué tipo de persona eras en el Bosque Encantado…_ - dijo Charming que se había posicionado al lado de su mujer.

_Era, David. Tú lo has dicho._ – dijo una Emma molesta dando un paso al frente, antes de que Regina explotara y dijera alguna barbaridad. Otra vez la sorpresa se apoderó de la morena. ¿Emma estaba enfrentándose a su padre por ella?

_Pero, ¡yo no quiero irme a ningún lado y dejar a Regina aquí!_ – exclamó Henry, asustado por lo que estaba oyendo. – _¡Es mi madre!_

_No te preocupes, chico. No vas a ir a ningún lado._ – lo tranquilizó Emma. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba pasando en aquella habitación.

_Será mejor que hablemos en otro momento, más tranquilos._ – dijo Mary Margaret para tratar de parar aquella discusión. Había muchas cosas de las que hablar y ese no era el mejor momento. Debían rebajarse las tensiones.

_Si, será lo mejor. Id con Anton. Regina y yo trataremos de evitar que Greg Mendell y Tamara hagan daño a nadie más. Neal, ¿pretendías llevar a Henry al colegio, no?_

_Sí, claro. Vamos chico._ – poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de la vivienda, un Henry asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, un Neal pensativo, una Mary Margaret preocupada y un David enfadado, quedando solas Regina y Emma.

_¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir, Emma?_ – preguntó una Regina aún inmersa en el asombro.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ – respondió inocentemente la rubia esperando que Regina no dijera lo que creía que iba a decir.

_Acabas de…defenderme delante de tus padres_… - lo dijo…

_¿Qué? ¡No, Regina! No digas boberías._

_Emma, sé lo que he visto y te has enfrentado a David cuando ha dudado de mí…_

_No…No ha sido así…No del todo._ – Era imposible. Sí que lo había hecho, pero le daba miedo que Regina descubriera la verdadera razón en este preciso momento, si tan siquiera ella estaba segura de cómo afrontar lo que le había pasado. – _Simplemente, no comparto la idea de volver al Bosque Encantado si no es con la familia al completo._

_¿Somos familia ahora?_ – preguntó sonriendo y enarcando una ceja.

_Somos el puñetero árbol genealógico feliz, Regina_ – respondió Emma riéndose.

_Bueno, feliz, feliz… En cualquier caso…_ - se acercó lentamente hasta la rubia, dejando apenas unos centímetros de separación, dando lugar de nuevo, como siempre ocurría, a aquella corriente que las atraía y notaban cada vez que sus pieles se tocaban. – _Muchas gracias._ – susurró Regina mientras rozaba la mejilla de Emma con sus labios. Regina no lo notó, o de hacerlo no dijo nada, pero el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido ante aquel contacto y sus pulmones dejaron de aspirar aire. Emma tampoco notó, o de hacerlo tampoco dijo nada, como Regina cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente el aire que impregnaba esos centímetros de piel cerca de su nariz. La morena no quería hacerlo, pero debía separarse. Aquello no era normal en ella. – _Será mejor…que vaya a mi casa…a cambiarme de ropa, para ir a buscar a Mendell y a Tamara._

_¿Tienes ropa que no sea de "alcaldesa agresiva" y tacones de Sexo en Nueva York?_ – Emma observó como Regina hacía un repaso mental de su armario y por la expresión de su cara dedujo que no se había equivocado al pensar que Regina siempre era demasiado "elegante". – _Me lo temía. Será mejor que cojas algo de lo mío. Necesito que vayas cómoda, no con tacones que se entierran en la tierra del bosque. Llevo un 38 de pie, ¿tu?_

_El mismo…_

_Y, ¿de ropa?_

_Por eso no te preocupes, ya hemos comprobado que tenemos la misma talla de camisas._

_Cierto._ – ambas mujeres rieron. Aquello era liberados. Para Regina era liberados. Estaba riendo de verdad, con alguien más que no fuera Henry o su propio reflejo vengativo en el espejo.


	19. Chapter 19 - Un beso de amor verdadero

**Como siempre darles las gracias por los reviews y los nuevos follows y favs! **

**Sil! Regina lleva un 36 y si llega! lo del 38 me refería a número de zapato, que es típica medida femenina! Salvo para las que sean patudas como yo y no bajen del 40! Eres la mejor, tu y tu porno mental! No habrá escena porno en el cambio de ropa, sabes que soy muy puritana! ... pero hay algo escrito en especial para ti! para que me dejes en paz un rato!**

**Paola-Enigma... jo' chica! como siempre muchas gracias por continuar! estás ahí desde el principio! y no veas como me alegra cada vez que me haces un review! Sabes que también tengo debilidad por la Reina Malvada y sus "zas en toda la boca"! Me pides porno en el barco...uhmmmm no sé yo, no sé!... Tu crees que Hoook lo permitiría¿? O peor aún: TU CREES QUE CHARMING LO PERMITIRÍA!¿?¿ su pobre hija mancillada! piénsalo! **

**Alexade, igual que en el resto de las veces! muchísimas gracias porque aunque me hagas review cortito sé que estás ahí y me lees! eres un solete! **

**Iforeveryooung, que te he engañado! :O ... en 18 capts y no hay beso!?¡ soy peor que Horowitz! madre de dios! pues cuando leas este me vas a querer matar! jajajaja Me alegra que a pesar de todo te haya gustado! prometo que habrá, pero... en serio Emma lo tiene asumido, pero a Regina aún le queda mucho! piensa que la pobre lleva toda su vida enamorada de un hombre muerto...eso es muy difícil de borrar! Para desquitaros a ti y a Silvia debería hacer un minifanfic directo al grano!**

**Y Ana! has vuelto y ¡Cómo!, si tuviera la posibilidad te tupía el PM a mensajes de agradecimiento por las palabras tan bonitas que me escribes! (icono de vergüenza, ¿dónde estás?). Muchísimas gracias a ti, de verdad, por permitirme hacerte imaginar y además hacérmelo saber!**

**Bueno, como siempre, otro capt más! Esperando no decepcionar. Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten!**

* * *

******Confesión! Este capítulo es porque en mi fuero interno deseo que Emma tuviera la posibilidad de ver a Regina en pleno esplendor de Reina! Con toda su maravillosa ropa, tan bien llevada! Que quién pudiera llevar esos trajes como los lleva ella! Así que me desquito demostrando el estilo que tiene la reina a través de la ropa de Emma! Lo siento, pero es que amo el vestuario de Regina en el bosque encantado!**

* * *

**19. Un beso de amor verdadero**

_¿De verdad quieres que me ponga esto? _– preguntó Regina sosteniendo la camiseta de Emma. - _¿No tienes algo que no sea del tipo "Voy al concierto de Bruce Springteen"?_

_Regina… ¿eres consciente de que vamos a ir al bosque a buscar a Mendell y a Tamara?_

_Sí, pero, ¿esto? Además de tener unos padres insufribles eres nefasta con tu estilismo._ – dijo Regina, distraídamente, revolviendo entre la ropa de Emma.

_¿Qué culpa tendré yo de que seas la Reina de Dolce & Gabbana?_

_¿Sabes que llegué a odiar tu cazadora roja?_

_¡Es mi favorita!_

_También sería la mía… dentro de una hoguera._

_Si quieres te la presto._ – Emma se río ante la cara de estupor de Regina. Toda aquella agresividad, que demostraba cuando levantaba su ceja, había dejado lugar a una sensación de complicidad terriblemente extraña, pero indudablemente atrayente. Si hacía un par de meses alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría a la alcaldesa revolviendo entre su ropa, hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego a que esa persona era un borracho de garrafón, pero ahí estaban ahora. Después de darse cuenta de hasta qué punto le gustaba tener cerca a aquella mujer. Mirando sus prendas, abriendo sus cajones… ¿Abriendo sus cajones? - _¡No abras ese cajón!_

_¿Por qué?_ – preguntó asustada Regina con las manos en alto.

_Uhmmm… ropa interior_. – respondió la rubia tímidamente. La morena volteó sus ojos, a modo de desaprobación, pero cuando le hubo dado la espalda a Emma, una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

_Vale. A riesgo de parecer una hortera, creo que me pondré esto. _– dijo Regina levantando una fina blusa gris, que si bien no era del tipo de su fondo de armario podría dar el pego.

…

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Aquella escena parecía casi del todo surrealista. Digna de un cuadro de Dalí, donde la realidad perdía del todo sus formas para dar pie a un mundo alejado de la consciencia y totalmente inesperado.

Se encontraba en la casa de su "Nievenemiga", con su hija, con la que compartía un hijo y con la que, después de desear hacerla desaparecer con un simple movimiento de mano, pero no habiéndolo intentado nunca, resultaba que ahora iba a compartir ropa. Horrible, digna de ella. Sin estilo.

Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma de la blusa mientras se deslizaba por su interior. Olía a… ¿casa? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando? ¿Qué Emma era un cuerpo en el que resguardarse cuando quisiera perder de vista el mundo exterior?

La morena cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, suspirando al mismo tiempo. Como si ese pequeño gesto fuera a eliminar lo que hacía escasos segundo había pensado.

…

La sabía vistiéndose a pocos metros de donde se encontraba ella. Esperando a que le diera permiso para volver a aproximarse. ¡Qué extraño el mundo cuando tienes a la persona que más te ha desquiciado en la habitación contigua, poniéndose tu ropa! Aquella mujer que pensabas que era imposible que amaras cuando la conociste, pero que deseabas hacerlo y ya lo hacías.

Todo un pueblo señalándola como un mal que había que evitar y, sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad cuando la rozaba. Pero, es que se suponía que Regina era el origen de todos sus males. Ella fue la causante de una vida sin padres, sin amor, sin hogar.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? No, no había sido ella. Fue la Reina Malvada y una nefasta decisión de Snow White por preservar el bien común.

La Reina Malvada era el origen de todos sus males, pero Regina debía ser el final de los mismos.

…

_No puedes negar que me queda mejor tu ropa a mí que a ti. _

_¿Sabes qué cuando quieres puedes tener un sentido del humor envidiable y parecer buena persona?_ – pero no, no podía negar que aquella blusa se adaptaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo. Sus pantis a sus piernas. E igualmente sus botas.

_Si, lo sé, pero me encanta cuando la gente teme lo que pueda decirles. ¿Nos vamos?_

_Si._

Ambas se disponían a salir del loft cuando al abrir la puerta toparon con una visita inesperada.

_¿Gold?_ – Rumpelstiltskin se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, con el brazo en alto, en clara señal de que pretendía llamar.

_Buenos días Ms. Swan. Regina_. – mantuvo su mirada enfocada en la morena.

"_Grandpa". ¿Has venido a fomentar las relaciones familiares? Porque llegas tarde. El gameto de tu hijo se ha llevado a Henry al colegio. _

_No, querida. He venido para una tarea mucho peor. _

_Alégranos el día al saber tu penitencia. _

_He venido a saber cómo te encontrabas._- la cara de Regina se descompuso ante la afirmación de Rumpelstiltskin.

_¿Perdón?_

_He dicho, que he venido para saber cómo te encontrabas hoy_. – Regina no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esas palabras de la boca de aquel hombre.

_Y, ¿por qué habría de preocuparte eso a ti? _

_No sé, supongo que después de todos estos años compartidos…te he cogido cariño._

_Si. Tanto como un enfermo de peste a una rata. _

_En realidad, Regina, Mr. Gold ayer, además de ayudarme a encontrarte, estuvo bastante "preocupado" por ti, hasta bien entrada la noche._ – Emma no sabía cómo describir la situación que había vivido hacía escasas horas. Los ojos de Regina fueron desde Emma hasta Gold y tratando de interrogar con su mirada a aquel hombre.

_Sí, bueno, pero veo que Ms Swan ha hecho un trabajo impecable con sus nuevas habilidades. Digna… de la magia más poderosa de todas…_ - una extraña sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras mirada a Regina. - _El amor verdadero. Ahora si no les importa, he quedado con Lacey… Te manda saludos, Regina. Dice que nunca ha estado mejor._ – tanto la rubia como la morena permanecieron en la puerta del loft como dos estatuas. Una observando a la mujer estupefacta que se encontraba a su lado y la otra con la mirada perdida en el mismo lugar donde antes se encontraba el ser más despreciable que había pasado por su vida. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

Sin previo aviso, Regina inició su marcha, sin decirle ni una palabra a Emma. Perdida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, la rubia sólo podía guiarla hasta su coche.

¿Rumpelstiltskin había estado preocupado por ella? ¿Había colaborado con Emma para encontrarla?

El mundo debe haberse vuelto loco desde que se había roto aquella maldición que hizo sobre Storybrooke. Mr. Gold debía darle una buena razón sobre lo que había ocurrido, por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esa extraña preocupación que había tenido por ella no era lo único que revoloteaba en la mente de Regina. Rumpelstiltskin era un ser algo retorcido, pero difícilmente mentía. Sabía jugar excesivamente bien con las palabras y se aprovechaba de esa habilidad suya. Sólo alguien que lo conociera bien era capaz de ver más allá de lo que pronunciaba. Y ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Y en esa conversación había dicho más de lo que a simple vista parecía.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en ese momento en que Emma había ido a rescatarla. Tratando de convencerse de que había una explicación más lógica a lo que había ocurrido, que la simple locura que navegaba en su mente. Aquello era todo un disparate. Esa sensación que la recorrió cuando su cuerpo recobró, momentáneamente, el conocimiento, la misma que la recorre cuando de alguna manera la roza. Todos esos pensamientos que la atosigan desde el día que la rubia había llegado a su vida, acompañada de su hijo. Todas esas veces que notaba morir algo por dentro suyo cuando Emma dudaba de ella. O cuando discutían. O cuando descubrió quién era Neal.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. No quería que lo fuera. Había tratado de espantar esas dudas de su mente durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora llegaba Rumpelstiltskin, con su lengua afilada, cargado con su mejor fuego para prender esa brasa que ella había tratado, con tanto esfuerzo, que no encendiera jamás.

…

Habían llegado al bosque bajo un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por el ronroneo del escarabajo de Emma. La rubia deseaba que Regina volviera a hablarle, aunque fuera para meterse con su adorado coche, pero no. Andaba sumida en un profundo pensamiento desde que Mr. Gold había abandonado la vivienda. Notaba las fugaces miradas que la morena le echaba y no podía parar de especular sobre qué andaba revoloteando en la mente de aquella mujer, mientras se apoderaba de su propio cuerpo un miedo terrible por pensar que pudiera ser algo que la implicaba a ella y a quién se suponía que debía ser.

_Hemos llegado._

_Uhmmm?_

_He dicho que hemos llegado. Este es el punto donde Ruby y David perdieron a Greg y a Tamara. Comenzaremos a rastrearlos desde aquí. Regina, ¿estás segura de que no te afectará si cruzas la frontera?_

_Si te soy sincera, no lo sé, pero debemos encontrarlos y haré todo lo necesario para ello. No voy a permitir que queden impunes sabiendo que pueden hacerle daño a Henry._

_¿Qué crees…que podría pasar… si te afecta cuando cruces el límite?_ – preguntó Emma bajando su mirada a la palanca de cambios que se encontraba entre ellas. Regina notó una ligera congoja ante ese gesto.

_¿Te refieres a… quién seré?_ – la rubia asintió en el asiento de al lado, pero sin ser capaz de mirar a su acompañante. – _No lo sé, Emma. No sé si me afectará. Si de hacerlo seré la Reina malvada o Regina. Si me olvidaré de todo lo importante que hay en mi vida…_

_Y aún así, ¿quieres hacerlo?_

_Si._ – estaba decidida. Su familia le importaba más que cualquier cosa y arriesgaría cada parte de ella para mantenerla a salvo.

_Y, ¿si no funciona? ¿Qué pasará luego?_ – su preocupación era terriblemente adorable, pero debía hacerlo.

_Emma, cualquier maldición, por terrible que sea, siempre puede romperse. Solamente habría de procurarme un beso de amor verdadero…_ - la realidad apareció ante sus ojos de una manera tan inesperada que no pudo evitar que se reflejara en su rostro. Sintió la cálida sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos, llenándola de una energía sobrecogedora. Lágrimas que no eran las suyas bañando su cara y una voz susurrando para que no la abandonara. Emma había sido la culpable de que ella quisiera volver tras las descargas. Aquella mujer había hecho magia, pero no era lo único que había hecho.

La sheriff notó como el semblante de Regina cambió en una décima de segundo. Algo había atravesado su pensamiento porque su expresión se convirtió en una máscara muy difícil de interpretar. Sus ojos la miraron directamente, extrañados, preguntándose algo, la vio cerrarlos, negar con su cabeza y volver a ser la misma Regina que de costumbre.

_Será mejor que comencemos, Emma. Esto podría llevarnos bastante tiempo._ – la morena había apartado, como hacía siempre, aquellos extraños pensamientos, que no sabían si eran cierto y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

_Si, será lo mejor._

Ambas salieron del coche y llegaron al límite de lo que era Storybrooke. Emma no tenía problema en caminar libremente, pero Regina temía que, a pesar de ser quién era ella, el cruzar la línea imaginaria pudiera afectarle como a cualquier otro. Vio a Emma ir de un lado a otro tratando de hallar el rastro que habían dejado. Poco a poco se fue aproximando más a la línea. Emma se irguió para observarla, estaba igual de nerviosa que ella, pero qué podía pasar. No sería tan malo ser simplemente Regina Mills.

_No tienes que hacerlo, Regina…_

_Si, si tengo._ – Sin dar pie a nada más Regina cruzó. Notó como su cuerpo era atravesado por una ligera sensación de mareo.

_Regina, ¿estás bien?_ – Emma se aproximó hasta ella para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando vio la mirada confundida de la morena.

_Perdona, ¿quién se supone que eres tú? _


	20. Chapter 20 - Bajo esa fría superficie

**Guauuu! a ver como agradezco yo los reviews uno a uno si la lista va creciendo de esta manera! **

**EsmeMills, me alegraste el día de hoy! muchas gracias por hacerme llegar tu entusiasmo con la historia, cuando empecé a escribir no creí lograr algo así!**

**Aresta . cat espero no haberte matado con la espera! :( ! me ha hecho mucha gracia leer tu review, pq me monté mi propia película imaginándote leyendo! **

**Alexade...la tarea favorita, enamorar a estas dos! y la más que favorita QUE LO HICIERAN EN LA SERIE! gracias por continuar ahí!**

**Nahak, bienvenida/o?¿ Espero no defraudar con la continuación! **

**SantittanyLover, me alegra que te unas! **

**Lee, muchas gracias por unirte y dejar tu comentario! espero seguir manteniendo el nivel y que la historia sea de tu agrado!**

**Albmmac ... de tu review a mi capítulo sólo hay un paso! cuando lo leas entenderás a que me refiero! **

**Eclair Rozen muchísimas gracias! siento la espera! :(**

**Evilregalknightsavior ... ¿un beso? ya tan pronto! si solo llevo 20 capts! jajajajjaja...**

**Y para el final... **

**Sil... ¬¬, tía deja de dar x C**o... que yo sé que por ahí en algún sitio tu estás mirando mi PC! y viste mi momento cajón de ropa, que al final no publiqué... Gracias por seguir leyendo Asque! eres un solete hermoso! **

**Iforeveryooung ¿soy peor que TheHorror!? eso me ha llegado al corazón! como me de por hacer un fic de Rumpel y Belle me busco la ruina! gracias por seguir cielo! **

**Paola-enigma! te quedan uñas?¿ ainsssss! gracias, en serio pq sigues leyendo y haciendo reviews! me encantas! Fantansea, fantasea con Regina y con su ropa! tienes todo mi apoyo! esos trajes que tannnnn bien le sientan! Y cuando levanta esa ceja! ohhhh!**

**Ana! Mi ex-hada madrina, actual Regina!me tienes conquistada con tus reviews! y encima me diste el pequeño(gran) regalo que te pedi! que hago yo ahora para agradecer las cosas bonitas que me has dicho¿? porque no puedo escribir gracias en todos los puentes de tu ciudad, creo que es ilegal!**

**Isa (Bast)...que te voy a decir! :) **

**Bueno, que me voy por las ramas, pero es que me gusta mimar a mis lectores igual que ellos me miman con sus palabras!**

**Gracias por los favs y follows nuevos!**

**Como siempre, espero no decepcionar y que os guste!**

* * *

**20. Bajo toda esa fría superficie. **

_No, no, no… vamos Regina, ¡no me hagas esto!_ – la desesperación casi podía rasgarle la voz.

_¿Qué no le haga qué? ¿Quién es usted y por qué está aquí conmigo?_

_Joder, sabía que no tenías que haber cruzado la línea._

_Pero, ¿de qué línea me está usted hablando. Y quiere decirme de una vez, ¿quién demonios es?_

_Vamos, Regina, mírame. Soy Emma…_ - dijo sosteniendo la cara de la morena entre sus manos. - _No hay persona en este mundo que odies más que a mí…_

_Esa afirmación no es absolutamente cierta. ¡Odio muchísimo más a tus padres!_ – sonrió la morena abiertamente. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa para después dejar paso a la furia.

_Pero, serás… ¡Joder, Regina! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, mierda! ¡Pensé que te había perdido!_

_¿Qué TÚ me habías perdido?_ – aquellas palabras dejaron atónita a la morena.

_Quiero decir…, que me sentiría culpable por haberte dejado cruzar la línea y que te afectara. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a Henry?_ – Regina no estaba segura de si esa explicación era cierta, pero quiso creerla. Era lo que más le convenía, según ella, por ese día ya tenía demasiada información que procesar.

_Supongo que serán los beneficios de haber hecho yo misma la maldición. ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! ¡Qué angustia! Se supone que eres la salvadora, no deberías perder los nervios tan rápido._

_Y tú, se supone, que eres la Reina Malvada, no una especie de broma parlante. No me acostumbro a que tengas sentido del humor._

_No te preocupes. Una vez terminamos con esto trataré de volver a matarte si te gusta más._

_Te recuerdo que tu madre ya lo intentó y no logró nada…_ - Regina bajó avergonzada su mirada. Ella había deseado hacer desaparecer a aquella mujer, pero pensar que su madre había tratado de hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a Daniel sería algo que la atormentaría durante mucho tiempo, probablemente toda su vida. Notó la suave piel de una mano tratando de elevar su barbilla para acabar encontrándose directamente con los ojos de Emma. – _No pongas esa cara, Regina. Ya te dije que fue tu madre quién trató de hacerlo, no tu. Tu lo más que has hecho ha sido: un intento de desacreditación, intento de maldición, intento de encarcelación, un par de amenazas, insultos varios y, ohhh, un derechazo de miedo._

_¡Menuda lista! No hemos tenido tiempo de aburrirnos._ – la sonrisa de la rubia se contagió hasta su propio rostro. – _Sin embargo, deberías saber que aún me quedan muchas cosas que podría hacerte, así que no me hagas enfadar._

_Me encanta que aún conserves tu faceta imaginativa_. – el silencio se apoderó de ambas después de unos segundos en que la risa las había inundado. – _Será mejor ponernos con esto…_

Emma no tardó mucho tiempo en dar con las evidencias de que Greg y Tamara habían estado por allí y cada vez le resultó mucho más fácil seguir aquel rastro que habían dejado tras ellos. Le sorprendió descubrir que pese a lo que había ocurrido y haber sido descubiertos, su camino retornaba hasta dentro de los límites de Storybrooke.

_¿Han vuelto a Storybrooke?_ – preguntó sorprendida Regina.

_Eso parece._

_Definitivamente quieren que los mate._

_Amansa a la bestia, Regina. Recuerda que estás hablando con la Sheriff._ – dijo mientras echaba a andar siguiendo la senda.

_Pero, es que están ideales para hacerles sufrir, Emma. Me amenazaron con dañar a Henry._

_Regina, por favor…_

_Está bien. Haremos las cosas bien, pero que sepas que la justicia siempre me ha parecido muy lenta. La del Bosque Encantado era muchísimo mejor…_

_Si claro, porque la impartías tú._

_¿Qué pasa, que tu nunca has hecho nada malo? Porque creo recordar que tienes tu historial._

_Oh, sí. Muchas cosas. Ya te he dicho que no fui un dechado de virtudes._

_¿Quién podría imaginárselo siendo la hija de la incorruptible Snow White?_

_Debe ser que no es genético._

_Y, si puedo preguntar, ¿cómo se supone que fuiste a parar a la cárcel?_

_Un par de personajes de cuentos conspiraron contra mí._ – Regina no entendió que había querido decir Emma y su cara fue fiel reflejo de ello. – _Pinocho se había salvado de tu maldición conmigo, a través del armario. Con los años yo me convertí en una ladrona de coches y robé uno, con tan mala suerte que Neal estaba dentro de él. Pinocho, que había desaparecido de mi vida nada más llegar a este mundo, quiso redimirse logrando que yo descubriera quien era en realidad y qué debía hacer, pero sabía que la vida que llevaba con Neal no me ayudaría en nada, así que lo alejó de mí y me hicieron cargar con un delito que yo no había cometido…_

_Y, ¿permites que la persona que te metió en prisión pulule por el pueblo con nuestro hijo?_

_Vuelvo a recordarte todo lo que has tratado de hacerme...Se supone que lo hicieron por mi bien…_

_¿Sí? Eso me suena familiar. La gente con muy buenas intenciones que terminan arruinando tu vida._

_Te refieres a Snow White…_ - el silencio de Regina fue claro. – _Leí tu historia._

_Bueno, entonces ya sabrás qué tipo de Reina Malvada he llegado a ser._

_No, más bien me quedó claro que tu vida no ha sido fácil._ – Hacía días que Emma se había propuesto ser la persona que confiara en Regina con todas sus consecuencias y sin duda la tarea le estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo esperado. Realmente comprendía lo que en la vida de la morena había pasado. – _En realidad, me pareció muy parecido a una vida que conozco muy bien. La mía._

_¿No crees que sea la personificación del mismo demonio?_

_Has hecho cosas de las que debes arrepentirte, y demasiado, pero en tus palabras también pude ver que ya sufrías por lo que habías hecho. Yo robé, engañé, amenacé, he estado en prisión… ¿Crees por ello que soy el mismísimo demonio?_

_Emma, yo… Maté gente…_ - una pequeña lágrima caía por la cara de Regina.

_No. Te equivocas. La Reina Malvada mató gente, incluyendo a Regina._ – respondió secamente la rubia, quedándose inmóvil frente a la morena y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Emma? ¿Por qué me tratas cómo lo haces?_

_Porque sé lo que buscas, Regina, y no difiere en nada de lo que busco yo…_ - la morena no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas continuaran saliendo. Emma la había conocido y a pesar de todo confiaba en que ella podría ser la persona que siempre había deseado ser. Algo en lo que ni siquiera ella misma creía. Confiaba en que pudiera haber bien aún dentro de ella y responsabilizaba a la Reina Malvada de sus acciones, separándola, de algún modo, de la Regina que ella había conocido en Storybrooke. Realmente estaba dándole la oportunidad de que su historia comenzara con una hoja en blanco.

Había tantas cosas que aún la sorprendían de aquella mujer. Tantas cosas que merecía que le contara para que fuera capaz de conocerla, pero era tan extraño tener esa sensación de querer mostrarse tal como es a alguien muy por debajo de toda esa fría superficie, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir pánico. Era casi aterrador. Era preferible callar, por ahora. –_ Prosigamos, sheriff_. – dijo secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

Continuaron siguiendo la pista a lo largo del bosque. Acompañando sus conversaciones banales con fugaces miradas. Se sentía bien estar en compañía cada una de la otra, pero difícilmente alguna lo reconocería en voz alta. Regina a duras penas lograba evitar que algunos pensamientos fluctuasen en su mente. Llena de emociones tan dispares que la atosigaban y que creía no volver a sentir en tanto tiempo. Emma pensando en cómo podría hacer que aquella mujer se fijara en ella como algo más que la hija de su peor enemiga.

_Emma, ¿qué es eso?_ – preguntó la morena mirando algunos metros por delante de donde se encontraban ellas.

_La caravana de August_… - respondió extrañada la rubia. El rastro las había llevado hasta allí. No podía creer que hubieran estado tan cerca y no lo habían sabido. Se acercaron lentamente, temiendo descubrirlos. Emma era la sheriff y Regina una bruja, pero ellos eran dos psicópatas que ya habían mostrado de que podían ser capaces. Extrañamente la puerta se encontraba abierta y la caravana vacía.

_¡Nada!_ – dijo con frustración Emma dando una patada a uno de los armaritos de la pequeña cocina.

_Tranquila, sheriff. Amanse a la bestia._ – la mirada que Emma dirigió a Regina era casi asesina, pero apenas pudo mantenerla cuando contempló los ojos marrones.

_No utilices mis técnicas…_ - dijo la rubia arrugando su entrecejo. – _Se han marchado. Sin duda han pasado la noche aquí y la han abandonado precipitadamente._ – Ambas salieron de la caravana y Emma se puso a observar un rastro distinto al que las había llevado hasta allí. – _Hay huellas que vuelven a perderse otra vez en el bosque. Podríamos tratar de seguirlas…_

_No. No. Casi pareciera que sabían que vendríamos por ellos, así que está claro que aquí no vamos a lograr alcanzarlos. Quizás lo más sensato sea volver y preparar a todo el mundo para lo que pueda ser. Recuerda que actúan por venganza y contra la magia. Además, Emma, no me gustaría que Henry pasara demasiado tiempo sin ninguna de nosotras dos cerca de él._ – Emma no pudo evitar notar como Regina la había incluido en su plan de protección maternal para Henry, además de haber mostrado una ligera preocupación por todo el pueblo en general.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar. No sabían hasta qué punto la locura de Greg y Tamara terminaría afectando a su hijo, después de todo durante la tortura de Regina la habían amenazado con hacerle daño al chico… Y Owen ahora tenía más de una razón para querer vengarse.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el pueblo no fue mucho mejor que el de hacía unas horas. El silencio se había vuelto a instalar en aquel coche, sumándose a él la tensión y el miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Los pensamientos se sucedían unos a otros.

En la cabeza de la morena se aparecía la imagen de su hijo, el precio más alto que había pagado hasta ahora por ser quién era. El temor de perderlo era demasiado grande, porque no se trataba de una disputa entre los Charmings-empalagosos y ella. En esta ocasión era un enemigo, sin remordimiento y sin nada que perder, quien trataba de dañarla y todo por la razón de ser la maldita Reina Malvada.

En la mente de la rubia se aparecía el temor de perder a su familia, porque si algo estaba claro es que si a Henry le pasase algo ella moriría, pero también la atormentaba el hecho de saber que Regina, la Regina que ella había aprendido a amar, desaparecería de su vida.

La magia conlleva un precio muy alto y el universo parecía no querer dejar una sola factura sin cobrar.

* * *

Llegaron a la parada del autobús escolar justo a tiempo para ver cómo Henry descendía de él sano y salvo.

_¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?_

_Hemos venido…a buscarte, chico._ – respondió Emma con una sonrisa bobalicona.

_Sí, pero… ¿juntas? ¿Lleváis todo el día juntas?_ - Henry vio a Regina asentir, también sonriendo como Emma.

_¿Qué pasa chico? Se supone que hemos llegado a una especie de tregua de cuento de hadas. Pensaba que te alegraría._

_Si…Si. Claro que me alegro, pero… ¡lleváis todo el día juntas! Bueno, en realidad lleváis más de un par de días que parecéis pingüinos._ – la cara del dúo reflejó la extrañeza de aquellas palabras. - _¡No cambiáis de pareja! ¿Os habéis enamorado?_

_¿¡Qué!?_ – dijeron las dos a la vez. - _¡Venga, Henry! No digas boberías._ – reclamó secamente Regina. Aunque no pudo negar la dificultad que encontró al tragar saliva. Por su parte Emma notó como le faltó el oxígeno. - _Recuérdame que si Greg Mendell no actúa contra él, lo haga yo_. – dijo Regina roja de vergüenza mirando de soslayo a la rubia. –_ Emma, ¿te importaría darme un par de horas mientras arreglo unos asuntos personales?_

_¿No irás a desplegar tus dotes contra nadie, no?_

_No… No te lo aseguro, pero creo que no. Me quedo tranquila sabiendo que Henry estará contigo. Desde que termine volveré a buscaros._

_De acuerdo. No hay ningún problema._ – Regina besó a su hijo y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en la coronilla del chico.

_Haz caso a Emma y ten cuidado, Henry._ – dijo la morena mientras miraba a Emma asentir ante la petición de proteger a su hijo.

_¡Vamos chaval! Hagámosle una visita a Ruby_. – cuando Emma y Henry se hubieron girado para emprender la marcha un repentino tirón a la muñeca de la rubia la hizo girarse nuevamente y contemplar los ojos marrones de Regina.

_Tu también, Emma._ – la rubia no pudo evitar el vuelco del estómago al escuchar aquellas tres simples palabras que había pronunciado Regina. "Tú también, Emma". Se preocupaba de que no estando en su presencia pudiera ocurrirle algo. La sonrisa inundó su cara y antes de que pudiera contestar observó como la morena giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba de su lado. Regina era muy terca para admitir que se preocupaba de alguien que no fuera ella o su hijo, pero en ocasiones dejaba aflorar un torrente de emociones que permitían asomarse a esa mujer que amaba más allá de lo que ella, en su fría superficie, estaba dispuesta a admitir.

_¿Qué te pasa con mi madre, Emma?_ – preguntó Henry tras ella.

_¿Cómo?_

_Pues eso… ¿Qué te pasa con mi madre? Llevas un par de días muy rarita. Te pareces a mí, cada vez que veo a Grace…_ - dijo agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza del momento. Las cejas de Emma no pudieron evitar elevarse mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.

_¿Te gusta Grace?_ – preguntó la rubia sin darse cuenta de cómo su inocente pregunta podría haberla delatado.

_No estábamos hablando de mí. Ibas a decirme qué te pasa con mi madre._

_¿Qué me va a pasar, chico? Pues que es tu madre y no quiero que le pase nada._

_No. Eso es lo que hace Mary Margaret con cualquier persona de este pueblo… Tu… lloraste por ella cuando descubriste que la estaban electrocutando y pegaste a Neal y no te separaste de la cama mientras estuvo inconsciente…_

_Oye chico, se supone que soy la buena. Tengo que preocuparme por cosas como esas._

_Emma, tengo 11 años, pero no soy bobo._

_Tu lo que eres es un espabilado…_

_Lo que tú quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón. Cuando te he dicho que te pasa lo mismo que a mí cuando veo a Grace me has preguntado si me gusta._ – no se le escapa una al chaval. - _Ya dudaste de mí una vez y sabes lo que pasó._ – Sin dar pie a nada más Henry echó a caminar en dirección a Granny's dejando a una Emma perpleja pensando en qué gran chico había creado la unión de su genética y la educación de Regina.

_¿De verdad te gusta Grace?_ – preguntó Emma mientras corría hasta ponerse a la par de su hijo y lo empujaba cariñosamente con su cadera. –_ Vamos a tener que hablar, chico._


	21. Chapter 21 - La victoria de Snow White

**Antes que nada: Muchas gracias por la paciencia! Sé que he tardado y que estoy tardando en darles SwanQueen puro y duro, pero ya avisé que esto es una historia tranquila y lenta, porque tenemos a dos personajes que empezaron odiandose a muerte y no van a estar aqui super-enamoradas nada más hacer un poco de magia juntas...Dicho lo cual, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia!**

**Y también por los nuevos favs y follows! que aunque no todos me hagan reviews sé que están por ahí leyendo y con eso tengo más que suficiente!**

**Sil22... ¬¬" Se dice Boberías! (no bobadas o tonterías, eso es muy de tu pueblo!) y por supuesto que Henry es lo más listo que hay en Storybrooke! descubrió la maldición, encontró a su madre mejor que un detective privado, y otro montón de cosas más que demuestran que el chaval es todo un superdotado! Además, quien no se ha "enamorado" con 11 añitos! (aunque sea de su profesor!) que tu vayas con retraso no quiere decir que Henry no sea un niño avanzado para su edad! ¬¬" En mi fic ya tiene hasta barba! (gracias Asque por seguir leyendo!, en el fondo sabes que yo sé que me tienes aprecio, igual que yo sé que tu sabes que eres mi niña insolente favorita!)**

**Paola! siempre ahí, en serio! te hago un altar por continuar desde el capt 1 y no es suficiente para agradecerlo! **

**EsmeMills! ^^... Me alegro que te haya gustado el capt anterior! y haber sido capaz de alegrarte el día como hiciste tu conmigo! espero poder continuar dándote la posibilidad de "imaginártelo todo" **

**Lee, muchas gracias por volver y encima hacer review! espero que este capt. te siga enganchando a la historia!**

**Albmmac, muchas gracias por la enhorabuena! ^^ y por continuar! espero seguir haciendo esa gran historia que crees que es!**

**SantittanyLover, ¿a dónde irá Regina?... Quizá a resolver las dudas de ¿qué narices le está pasando!? Y sólo hay una persona que lo pueda saber!**

**Bueno... recuerden que estamos en el momento post-tortura de Regina! Emma se ha dado cuenta de que ama a la morena, pero Regina está un poco reticente a creer que lo que vio-sintió es cierto, porque ¡Es la hija de Snow White, vamos no me J*odas! Además de una mujer! (hasta ahora en mi fic Regina no ha estado más que con hombres... Emma se desconoce!)**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y espero que disfruten!**

* * *

**21. La victoria de Snow White**

_Su Majestad, ¡qué insoportable sorpresa!_ - dijo a modo de saludo cuando vio entrar a la morena por la puerta de la tienda.

_Déjate de halagos, Gold y vayamos directos al grano._ – Regina se acercó hasta el mostrador, apoyando sus manos en él e inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante para estar lo más cerca posible de su interlocutor.

_¡Qué falta de todo…!_ – respondió satíricamente el hombre tras la repisa.

_¿Qué demonios ocurre, Rumpelstiltskin?_

_No sé, dímelo tu, querida._

_No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Rumpel. Tú has planeado mucho más que una simple maldición que nos trajera a este mundo._

_Planeo muchas cosas, querida. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_

_Siempre he sabido que eres un retorcido, Rumpelstiltskin, pero nunca te he visto como un ignorante._ – exclamó Regina levantando su ceja.

_Querida, lo que tú llamas "retorcido" yo prefiero decir que es "previsor"._

_¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado a ti lo que me ocurra?_

_Creo recordar que desde siempre._ – Regina miró incrédula a Mr. Gold y soltó un resoplido.

_¿Por eso me convertiste en lo que soy?_

_Precisamente por ello, querida._

_¿Qué ocultas Rumpelstiltskin?_

_¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo quién oculta algo y no tu, querida?_

_No te recrees en tus juegos mentales conmigo y dime, ¿qué demonios cruza esa cabeza insana tuya? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

_Regina, no está pasando más que lo qué tenía que pasar._

_¡No!_ – estalló Regina al tiempo que golpeaba con su mano sobre el mostrador. -_ Te he dicho que dejes de hacer tus trucos y que seas claro conmigo, por una vez._

_Regina, querida, deja de preocuparte por lo que está pasando y simplemente deja que pase._

_Sé que hay algo que no quieres decirme, Rumpelstiltskin. Sé que dentro de toda esa piel verde que recubría tu cuerpo hay escondido algo que tienes que decirme, pero temes hacerlo._

_Vaya, si que tuve que enseñarte bien para que ahora sepas ver en la mente de otras personas._

_No hay que ser muy inteligente cuando ves lo extraño de tus preocupaciones hacia mí._

_ pero c__reo recordar, querida, que yo no era el único que estaba preocupado por ti._ – Regina se retiró del mostrador y bajó su vista hasta el suelo. - _¿Qué ocurre, Regina, temes lo que estás pensando?_

_Eres realmente una persona insana. Sabías en cada momento qué movimiento hacer. Nada de lo que planeaste era un cabo suelto, ¿no?_

_Nunca hay cabos sueltos cuando eres capaz de ver el futuro. ¿No ves lo poético de la situación?_

_No hay nada de poético en esto. Es imposible._

_Querida, nada es imposible cuando se trata de la magia. De la verdadera magia, la del amor verdadero._ – Regina no sabía que emoción era más fuerte dentro de ella. El odio a Rumpelstiltskin por todo lo que sabía y haberla dejado ignorante delante del mismo para que ella lo descubriera, o el terror de saber que el destino estaba de nuevo frente a ella.

_¿Tenía que ser ella?_

_Si._

_¿Por qué?_

_El destino es algo de lo que no podemos escapar._

_Cada acto que has hecho, ¿ha llevado directamente a este momento?_

_Era uno de los resultados predecibles._

_Tu, inundaste mi corazón de odio hacia Snow White, ¿por qué habrías de hacer que todo terminara así?_

_Porque sólo tú podías hacer la maldición que nos trajera aquí y sólo la esencia de tu mayor enemiga y su verdadero amor podría lograr que tú volvieras a ser quien debías. Ella es todo lo que tú perdiste en tu pasado. Ella es la Salvadora._

_Por eso la gota en el mapa de la maldición…_

_El paraguas para un día lluvioso. De cualquier manera, era lo que tenía que pasar, yo sólo lo hice un poco más emocionante._

_Y, ¿Henry?_

_Digamos que él fue uno de esos cabos que por azar se escapan de mi visión._

_No hay nada por azar…_

_Lo sé, pero incluso el Señor Oscuro puede no estar del todo certero. Piénsalo, Regina. Esta es tu oportunidad de ser quien tú siempre has querido._

_Siempre me dijiste que alguien como yo no puede ser amado._

_Está visto que hasta las peores criaturas tenemos la oportunidad de sentir lo que es amor._ – respondió Gold echando un vistazo a la zona de la trastienda. No podía verla, pero Regina sabía quién se encontraba allí. Lacey. Belle.

_Pero, ¿cómo puedo permitirlo? ¿Quién podría querer una vida a mi lado? ¿Al lado de una…asesina?_

_En el amor verdadero siempre hay redención, querida. Incluso para seres como nosotros. Ahora, si no te importa, Su Majestad, soy un hombre ocupado._

_Aún te quedan muchas cosas por explicar, Gold… y te recuerdo que ya no hay "por favores" que valgan._

_En ese caso, quedan muchos días para mantener otra amena conversación. Si eres tan amable de abandonar mi tienda._ – dijo mientras la invitaba a marcharse.

A Regina aún le quedaban muchas dudas que resolver, pero la conversación con Gold había terminado de confirmar todos sus grandes temores y necesitaba no pensar en nada más que en ellos. Sin embargo, antes de recluirse en su propia mente debía hacer una última cosa.

* * *

No podía creer que estuviera en aquel sitio. Casi se sentía como un vampiro queriendo atravesar las puertas de una iglesia. Temía salir ardiendo de allí o, algo mucho peor, "mágicamente agilipollada", pero los acontecimientos ocurridos durante los últimos meses la habían conducido hasta aquí. Rumpelstiltskin la había conducido hasta este punto exacto en el que ella pudiera redimirse y, aunque le dolían todas las acciones que aquel hombre había dirigido hacia ella hasta atormentar su mente y crear a quien durante largo tiempo había sido, no podía permitir que alguien pasara por la misma situación que ella había tenido que sufrir y la había llevado hasta la locura, y mucho menos a causa de ella. No iba a pagarle con la misma moneda. Estaba tratando de cambiar, lo estaba haciendo por Henry…, por ella… Las dos únicas personas que hasta ahora habían tratado de sacar lo mejor de la alcaldesa cuando el mundo sólo veía lo peor. Si volver a ser Regina implicaba el final feliz de sus grandes enemigos, sólo por volver a tener a su hijo cerca, ¡qué demonios!, sería capaz de envolverles en papel de regalo sus puñeteros finales felices. Esta debía ser su manera de eliminar toda aquella oscuridad que recubría su corazón.

Respiró profundamente y mantuvo el aliento mientras cruzó el arco de aquella gran puerta. Se dispuso a atravesar el hall de entrada y llegó a una gran sala donde estaban todas aquellas "remilgadas" reunidas y parloteando, ignorando que fuera de aquella sala había alguien que no le importaría matar a un par de ellas por su magia. Miró en rededor buscando a una que conocía algo mejor que bien y la vio. Igual que siempre, con aquella empalagosa sonrisa eterna.

_¡Eh, tú! ¡Colibrí azul!_ – rápidamente todas las monjas o hadas madrinas, lo que fuera que fuesen en este mundo, se pusieron en alerta y apuntaron hacia Regina en posición de defensa. – _Dile a tu jauría que bajen los pinchos. Sólo he venido a hablar contigo._ – Poco a poco las varitas fueron guardándose una a una, con algo de recelo. La Reina Malvada se encontraba en la casa, por mucho que dijera que venía en son de paz debían ser precavidas. Luego tenían la desfachatez de llamarse "buenas", si siempre esperaban lo peor de ella.

_Me sorprende que estés aquí. ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Regina?_

_Aún no, pero espero que ocurra_. – la invitó a alejarse de la sala donde se encontraba el resto de la plantilla mágica. Con cierto recelo la madre superiora la siguió por el pasillo mientras escucha a Regina hablar. - _Necesito tu ayuda para traer a alguien de vuelta. Sé que estás tratando de recuperar a uno de los enanos de Sor Mary Margaret. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte a cambio de algo…_ - la incredulidad en la cara de la madre superiora era evidente.

_¿Cuál será esa contraprestación?_

_Esto ha de quedar entre nosotras._

_¿Me pides que no desvele a nadie un acto de bondad hecho por ti?_

_Exactamente. Trataremos conjuntamente de recuperar las mentes de quienes han olvidado quienes son, pero tú te llevarás el mérito._

_¿Por qué habría de esconder un hecho de redención como este, Regina? Estás utilizando tu poder para el bien._

_Asuntos míos. En cualquier caso simplemente lo harás. Tú tendrás todo el crédito. Continuarás siendo un hada madrina super famosa y fantasticulosa, nuestros vecinos volverán a ser los mismos y yo seguiré tranquila siendo Regina Mills._

_¿Esto es por Rumpelstiltskin? No quieres que él se entere que has sido tú. ¿No quieres que vea que tratas de reconducir tu poder?_

_Como he dicho: mis asuntos. Ahora si no le importa me gustaría acabar con esto lo antes posible. No quiero que se me pegue nada de ustedes._

_Podrás reconducir tu vida, pero muy difícilmente perderás esa lengua tuya, ¿verdad?_

_Es la marca de la casa._

_Bueno, trato hecho. Ahora, cuéntame cómo crees que podemos deshacer este entuerto._

_Soy la que llevó a cabo la maldición que impide que ustedes salgan de aquí. Esa línea imaginaria trazada en la frontera de Storybrooke no me afecta._ – Regina pudo ver como el rostro del Hada Madrina se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

_¡Pongámonos manos a la obra!_

* * *

Llevaba varias horas sola en aquella inmensa casa, sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca con su vaso de sidra en la mano, y no había podido sacar a Emma de sus pensamientos. A ella y a todo lo que implicaba.

Ese malnacido de Rumpelstiltskin siempre sabía lo que tenía qué hacer y ahora casi podía oírlo reírse a pesar de la distancia con su casa.

Y, a pesar de todo, sabía que él tenía razón. No había pasado más que lo que tenía que pasar. Él simplemente se había dedicado a "adornarlo", pero, ¡de qué manera!

Había hecho de ella un ser despreciable que ahora, poco a poco, descubría que la persona que más había odiado en su vida, era la responsable de la mayor de sus desgracias y a la par la creadora de su más ansiado deseo.

No podía dejar de reprenderse por lo que había pasado. Rumpelstiltskin veía el futuro y había procurado que sus caminos tuvieran que unirse a pesar de la distancia física, emocional y mágica, pero ahora ella se veía abocada a un temor sobrehumano ante el hecho de tener que aceptar quién era, quién había sido y cómo su castigo y su precio a pagar sería no ver cumplido jamás ese final feliz que ahora tenía el nombre de Emma, pues ¿quién iba a poder amar a una persona cómo ella? ¿Cómo sabiendo su historia con su madre lograría tan siquiera aceptar que la una era la mitad de un ser mucho más hermoso compuesto por ellas dos?

Y, sin embargo, Emma era la razón por la que había sobrevivido a las descargas de Owen, pero, ¿hasta qué punto todo lo que veía o creía su mente era cierto? Ella había estado inconsciente. Su mente, su cuerpo, todo en ella lo habían estado achicharrando. ¿Cómo podría considerar que todo lo que pensaba era remotamente parecido a la realidad? ¿Realmente era cierto ese recuerdo de un beso que Emma le había procurado?

Emma la había ido a buscar, si, pero también lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona. Esa es ella: la Salvadora, pero también estaba el hecho de que se preocupaba por ella como nadie lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sentido tendría, si ella no le importara, la situación que había vivido hacía escasas horas en casa de Mary Margaret?

"_**Flashback "**_

_Había tocado con sus nudillos sobre la madera y pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de la persona que iba a abrirle la puerta. Ya no era capaz de controlar los nervios que se instalaron en su estómago._

Estás bien_… -dijo débilmente la rubia que la había recibido._

Ehh, si, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Déjame pensar…_ - Emma se irguió totalmente y colocó sus brazos en jarra. – _Hay dos psicópatas sueltos que van contra todo lo que sea mágico, te han torturado, llevo varias horas sin saber de ti…

Está bien, está bien… Lo siento._ – dijo la morena bajando la mirada. - _¿Puedo pasar?_ – Emma seguía con los brazos en jarra impidiendo el acceso al loft. – _Para ver a Henry…

Si, claro._ – se hizo a un lado y dejó que la morena entrara. Henry bajó desde el piso superior para encontrar con su madre._

Hola cariño_. – saludó la morena dándole un abrazo. Emma los miró sintiendo cómo de alguna manera había creado "una extraña familia". Cuando desvió su mirada vio a una Mary Margaret que trataba de aceptar lo que estaba observando, elevando sus cejas y suspirando. Regina liberó a Henry y se giró a ver a las dos mujeres. – _Mary Margaret._ – dijo a modo de saludo._

Regina. Bonita ropa._ – respondió la aludida con una mueca en la cara, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para simular que se ocupaba preparando la cena._

¿Has terminado con tus asuntos?

Por ahora._ – Regina no quería decir a dónde había ido y tampoco correspondía a Emma preguntar por el fin de su prolongada ausencia. – _He venido simplemente a ver a Henry antes de marcharme a mi casa_.- ¿Acababa de llegar y ya se iba? – _Creo que ya han tenido bastante de mí por un solo día. Además, dormir en la cama Charming supone varias contraindicaciones a mi equilibrio mental y mi nivel de azúcar. No quisiera verme un día de estos repartiendo nubes de golosinas y abrazos gratis._ – Snow hizo el amago de responder aquella afirmación, que sin duda buscaba ser respondida, sin embargo al voltearse vio la sonrisa de Emma, mientras miraba a la morena, y supo que lo mejor era estar callada. ¡Qué locura de situación! ¡Se suponía que estaba insultando a sus padres y ella se reía!_

No sé si es lo más indicado, Regina. Quiero decir, después de lo ocurrido, ¿pasarás la noche sola?_ - ¿Emma era adorable? Si, si que lo era, pero ella necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba alejarse de allí y recluirse en su mente, porque tal cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos en los últimos días no había sido capaz de hablar con ese yo interno que luchaba enardecidamente contra su necesidad de huir de todo y su deseo de dejarse llevar, y estando Emma cerca no podría ser capaz de pensar._

Estará bien, Emma…_ - se oyó la voz de Mary Margaret, aún dándoles la espalda, mientras hacía que cocinaba. – _Además, no sé si esta casa podrá soportar otro encuentro Regina/David.

Por una vez debo decirte que estoy de acuerdo con tu m…_ - era extraño decirlo hasta para ella. – _Con Mary Margaret.

Ok, ok…_ - no quedaba otra que resignarse._

"_**Fin del flashback"**_

Se había mostrado tan preocupada por la posibilidad de que Regina pudiera pasar la noche sola. Y, ella, ¿qué había pensado ella? Había sentido el deseo de pedirle que la acompañara. Esa parte que la estaba asustando de ella misma, había deseado invitarla a esta enorme y solitaria mansión para continuar en su compañía. Hubiera querido atravesar la puerta principal con Emma y con Henry, tal que una auténtica familia.

No podía creer que estuviera pensado todo eso realmente, y a pesar de todo sabía que era tan cierto como todos aquellos momentos en que la había mirado y había sentido la necesidad de no romper ese contacto visual, o tan cierto como el sentimiento de pesar que le generaba cada vez que podía ver la duda en los ojos de Emma, o el mismo que la embargó cuando creyó que la había invitado ella y no su hijo a la cena de bienvenida, después de regresar del Bosque Encantado.

Todos esos sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí y ella, simplemente, los había hecho a un lado, como quien barre el polvo de la casa, porque creía que no podrían ser jamás. Era una mujer y la hija de Snow White.

La risa que salió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones se propagó por toda la vivienda, rebotando en todas aquellas vacías habitaciones, y sus lágrimas cayeron pesadamente a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Su amiga Maléfica, tan ingenua y tan acertada. La había advertido de las consecuencias de llevar a cabo aquella maldición que Rumpelstiltskin había creado para ella. Le había hablado de ese enorme vacío que se instalaría en ella y que jamás lograría llenar. Y así había sido durante tantos años. Esa extraña sensación de que no era feliz. Que su maldición no suponía su auténtico final. Esa emoción reprimida que tenía cada vez que abrazaba y besaba a su hijo, quien había aprendido a señalarla como la malvada tan rápido como había sido capaz de discernir la verdad y al que jamás pudo demostrarle cuanto lo amaba realmente. Pero todo había cambiado. El día que vio aparecer a aquella rubia, que sin duda no era de Storybrooke, algo dentro de ella había cambiado. Sus emociones se habían liberado. El día que, finalmente, se había roto la maldición sintió la emergencia de poder volver a ser ella misma. Emma había resquebrajado su falsa realidad para dar paso a la auténtica y había permitido con ella que Regina pudiese, de nuevo, volver a sentir tantas emociones cómo siempre había tenido atrapadas bajo el peso de una maldición con un inmenso precio a pagar. Desde el primer día que la había visto aparecer en su puerta principal ese vacío había comenzado a llenarse de algo.

Cómo habían girado las tornas de su historia para que la persona que había provocado que se le arrancase su felicidad fuera la responsable de crear su auténtico final feliz. No podía dejar de ver las ironías en todos los hechos que había compartido con Snow White. En cómo tras arrancarle el corazón, después de provocar la muerte de Cora, le había dicho que lograría todo lo que deseaba gracias a ella. No podía creer que hubiera podido estar tan acertada.

Snow White, finalmente, había logrado, después de tantos años, la manera de traer a Regina de vuelta. Y la Reina Malvada no iba a impedírselo esta vez, porque el corazón de Regina comenzaba a tomar fuerza dentro de ella, ahora que sabía y aceptaba que su salvadora había llegado finalmente.


	22. Chapter 22 - Ella era suficiente

**Ufff, no sé como empezar a disculparme! :((( Siento muchísimo el retraso! De verdad!**

**Como siempre me gustaría agradecer a los follows y favs nuevos! Aunq no todos hagan review es un placer saber que estáis ahí! **

**Arishia25 muchas gracias por tu comentario! me he hecho de rogar un poco demasiado, creo!**

**Paola-enigma! ¿Emma se colará en casa de Regina por la ventana? No lo sé, pero yo lo haría! eso seguro! Gracias, como siempre por continuar! Eres un amor!**

**Sil... jummm gentuza! (debería dejarte así!) Venga Asque, gracias por seguir leyendo! te debo un review de tu su-FIC-miento, pq no veas como me haces sufrir con tus dos pavas! ¬¬**

**Lee, ainsss! yo vivo enamorada del noble corazón de Regina! escondidito en esa nube de maldad sexy! Así que creeme que haré todo lo posible porque vuelva! ¿cómo? no lo sé! pero quiero que lo haga!**

**Melissa! Muchas gracias por el review, la historia sigue, aunque soy una mala escritora que hace esperar! **

**Alexade! Gay o no gay, la Mary Margaret de mi fic me está llegando al corazón, y la Regina aceptando que Snow White esté tan pesadita con volver a ver a aquella muchacha ainsssss! De cualquier forma, me alegro por tu relación! ;) Love, love, love! All U need is love! **

**EvilRegalKnightSavior...no sé si Regina les dará el merecido a Greg y Tamara, pero alguien hoy en este capt. va a salir mal parado! eso seguro! **

**EsmeMills, gracias por el review, espero que hayas encontrado tu contraseña! jajajajajA. Regina tiene mucho amor que dar y regalar! No adelanto nada porque aún me queda un poco para llegar ahí, pero tengo unas ideas tan monas con esta mujer en mente! ainsss, que me enamoro!**

**ArtemiXa... que me alegras el día en el foro cada vez que veo que publicas en el tema de Lana! (te juro que ha sido pensar en ello y me han dado es"culo"frios! ) Muchas gracias por seguir esta loca historia que empezó con un pequeño capítulo y al final va por 22! **

**Bueno! recordemos! en capts anteriores: Emma trata de saber quién es Regina. Greg Mendel la secuestra. Emma sufre mucho. La salva, descubre que está enamorada. Rumpel lo sabe todo desde el principio. Regina sabe que siente cosas por Emma pero no está segura de qué y cómo. Salen a la búsqueda de Greg y la z*rra psicópata y recuerda que Emma ha hecho algo más que magia para hacer que se quedara en este mundo a pesar de estar achicharrada. Se lo echa en cara a Rumpel, que ha sido un capullo que siempre le hizo creer que nadie jamás la amaría! pero sólo la esencia del amor verdadero de su mayo enemiga y origen de todos sus males, pero a la vez una persona que ella siempre ha "medio querido" era la manera de salvar su oscuro corazón...porque las bestias también tienen derecho a enamorarse! Así que buscó a Mosca Azul para que la ayudara a enmendar aquellas acciones que habían hecho que Bella perdiese la memoria y el enano rarito de Snow White (q al fin y al cabo, a ella no le importa el enano, pero a Snow si, y como a Emma le importa Snow y a ella le importa Emma, por este cúmulo de circunstancias también debería importarle el enano! porque está tratando de que todos en ese maldito pueblo tengan su maldito final feliz! hay que barrer mucha suciedad en ese corazoncito!)**

**Como siempre! gracias por seguir y disfruten del capítulo. Espero no decepcionar!**

* * *

**22. Ella era suficiente.**

A la mañana siguiente Emma acude a Granny's, con Henry, esperando encontrar allí a Regina. Habían pasado por tantas etapas, en tan poco tiempo, y ahora se veía con la necesidad de crear la rutina de ver la cara, oír la voz y oler el perfume de la morena. ¡Qué rápido se había acostumbrado a ella y cuánto se recriminaría por no haberse dejado llevar antes por sus sentimientos y permitir todas aquellas situaciones, que pensándolo ahora, fríamente, hubiera podido provocar un desenlace que nunca hubiera podido perdonarse.

_Me encanta cómo están yendo las cosas, Emma_. – dijo sonriendo su hijo a su lado, aún en la puerta de la cafetería.

_¿A qué te refieres, chico?_

_Mi madre y tú ya no os peleáis por mí. Ahora compartimos desayunos. Es mucho mejor así._

_Todo es mucho mejor cuando los mayores no discutimos o cuando tu madre no va por ahí soltando improperios. _

_O cuando no van cortando árboles ajenos._ – respondió una voz grave y conocida tras ellos.

_Upssss…_

_Mamá, buenos días._ - Henry

_Buenos días, cariño. Emma_. – Regina acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su hijo y besa su coronilla, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia al mismo tiempo que le sonríe.

_Sólo ataco árboles ajenos cuando me sacan en las portadas de los periódicos. Soy muy celosa de mi vida privada. Buenos días, Regina. ¿Has pasado buena noche? ¿Algo que quieras contar a la sheriff del pueblo?_

_Sí y no. No creo que al sheriff le interese saber con qué sueño._

_No estaría yo tan seguro._ – dijo irónicamente Henry, ante la cara de confusión de Regina y la de estupor de Emma.

_Mejor vamos a desayunar. Yo los invito_. – dijo la rubia mientras empujaba a su hijo por la puerta de la cafetería.

…

La imagen era extraña a ojos de todo el pueblo. No era la primera vez que las habían visto desayunar en los últimos días, pero si era la primera que veían como la una provocaba la risa de la otra y aunque se lanzaban indirectas no eran para crear malestar sino sonrisas cómplices, de las que ninguna de ellas era consciente, pero que no escapaban a ojos de Henry, ni de Ruby, ni de la abuelita, ni de quien pasara por la cafetería a por algo más que recoger su café diario.

Tal vez la Reina Malvada sí que estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener cerca a su hijo a costa de redimirse a sí misma, pensó Ruby.

En ocasiones Emma no podía evitar ver la mirada suspicaz de la camarera cuando las descubría sonriéndose, pero ya habían tenido una pequeña extraña conversación la tarde del día anterior, justo después de que Regina se marchara.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Oye, Emma, ¿ya estás más tranquila?_ – la rubia no preguntó a que se refería porque lo sabía muy bien. Durante la búsqueda de Regina había gritado a Ruby y había mostrado su personalidad más desesperada. _

Lamento lo ocurrido, Ruby.

No te preocupes. Supongo que la situación puede con los nervios de cualquiera.

Sí, pero no era motivo para "apremiarte" como lo hice.

Serán los gajes del oficio. Siendo un sheriff sabes que tienes un tiempo límite, antes de que las cosas comiencen a ir realmente mal.

Si, supongo.

Además, era por la madre de Henry. _– aclaró la camarera con un sutil tono de incredulidad en la voz. _

Si claro. No podía permitir que el chico perdiera a su madre.

Por mucho que sea la Reina Malvada… _- Henry miraba divertido la conversación._

Mi madre no quiere ser más la Reina Malvada. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo y Emma la está ayudando. _– dijo el chaval devolviendo su vista a la bebida que tenía frente a él._

Suerte con ello… Oye, Emma, ¿sabías que desde que se rompió la maldición oigo, siento y percibo cosas con mi parte lobo que pasan desapercibidas para cualquiera otra persona?

¿Sí?

Si, aunque no estoy segura de si se deberá realmente a eso o más bien a mi experiencia observando detrás de la barra. Soy algo así como "un radar de parejas". _– Emma no supo que responder a aquella afirmación. ¿Qué quería decir la camarera? - _¿Vas a venir a desayunar mañana con Regina?

Eh, yo..., bueno. No… No lo sé.

¡Seguramente! Esta mañana hemos desayunado todos juntos en casa. Se ha convertido en algo así como una rutina. _– comentó el chico alegremente. _

¡Qué familiar!

¡Henry! Bébete el refresco y mantente ocupado tragando. _– dijo Emma a modo de reproche. _

Bueno, será mejor que siga atendiendo al resto de mis clientes y sus parejas._ – dijo la joven guiñando un ojo a una Emma que notaba como el rubor se apoderaba de toda su cara. ¿Había querido Ruby decir lo que realmente está pensando la rubia? ¿Había insinuado que Regina y ella eran pareja? ¡Pero, si no lo eran! Y difícilmente lo serían. Regina no podía sentir algo por ella, o al menos algo que no fuera más allá de la incomodidad de compartir hijo y de pensar que la sheriff era un incordio comunitario, pero por algún motivo Ruby casi estaba sugiriéndolo y, sin embargo, la actitud de Regina había cambiado considerablemente, llegando incluso a ser… cálida. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Emma puso a Regina al corriente de cómo había ido la búsqueda de David. Por supuesto la morena no podía dejar de hacer comentarios sobre la ineptitud de Charming para encontrar a alguien y no volver a perderlo. A pesar de todo aquel era un buen momento para las dos mujeres, aunque ninguna se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta.

Parecía que aquel desayuno iba camino de convertirse en uno de los mejores que aquellas dos mujeres hubieran podido tener a lo largo de sus maltrechas vidas, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Siempre ocurre que los grandes momentos corren el riesgo de ser estropeados por algo, o alguien, y en este caso ese algo tenía nombre propio: Neal.

Lo único que podía arruinarles aquel desayuno acaba de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería.

_Buenos días_. – sin pedir permiso el joven se hace un hueco en la mesa.

_Lo_ _eran…, pero todo lo bueno se acaba._

_Me alegra ver que tu humor mejora cada día, Regina_. – replica ante el evidente disgusto de la alcaldesa.

_Pues a mí no me alegra verte a ti._

_Regina, por favor_… - suplicó Emma, al lado de Neal. – _No pasemos por esto otra vez._ – Regina observó a la rubia y luego a su hijo. Tal vez Emma no lo había criado, pero tenía la misma mirada de cordero. La morena sólo pudo levantar sus manos a modo de rendición.

La conversación trató de volver a la normalidad, pero Regina no era capaz de emitir algo más allá de los monosílabos, mientras destinaba grandes ráfagas de odio hacia el hijo de Rumpel, que deseaba que pudiera sentir.

La morena no puede evitar encontrarse disgustada por compartir ese momento con el padre de Henry y antiguo amor de Emma. No podía evitar fijarse en si la mirada de él reparaba demasiado en ella, o si su mano se movía demasiado cerca de la suya. Tampoco podía dejar de reprenderse internamente porque Emma no era suya y sabía que ellos dos tuvieron, en algún momento, un pasado juntos cuyo resultado y muestra de ello era el niño que tenía a su izquierda desayunando sus toritas como cada día y era la razón de su ser. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que se le escapara algún que otro resoplido al darse cuenta de los movimientos de Neal, o de cómo quería parecer "guay" ante su hijo, tan fácilmente sugestionable mediante afecto fraternal.

Por su parte, Emma no podía dejar de mirar a Regina, quien no se percataba por destinar cada atención en reparar en los movimientos, palabras y atenciones de Neal. Sabía que por dentro estaba teniendo una lucha interna por soportar el desayuno con el padre de Henry, pero juraría que algo más se reflejaba en sus ojos. Una chispa de algún sentimiento que no creyó que fuera posible y que aún en ese instante trataría de negarse a sí misma, porque si no fuera porque sabía quién era ella y quién la morena pensaría que en aquellos ojos castaños brillaba algo muy parecido a lo que algunos llamarían celos, pero, ¿sería posible que Regina Mills estuviera sintiendo celos? De ser así, sin duda serían a causa de Henry.

_Y, ¿ya habéis encontrado a Tamara y a ese tipo, Greg Mendell?_

_No…_ - dijo una Emma decepcionada. – _Ayer estuvimos todo el día tratando de dar con ellos, pero fue en vano._

_Pero, ¿tenéis alguna pista de su paradero?_

_Bueno, dimos con el sitio donde se escondieron tras escapar del almacén de conservas, pero habían huido justo cuando nosotras llegamos._

_Y, ¿sabéis a dónde fueron?_

_David siguió el rastro que descubrí tras registrar el lugar, pero tampoco dio con ellos. Es como si fueran siempre un paso por delante, anticipándose a nuestros pasos porque saben lo que hacemos. Cómo si alguien los tuviera al tanto…_

_¿Crees que alguien los está ayudando? _– dijo Neal, más curioso que sorprendido.

_Ya no sé qué pensar, pero es que parece extraño que abandonen los sitios donde se esconden justo cuando nosotros estamos a punto de descubrirlos._

_Y, ¿quién crees que podría ser?_

_Sinceramente, Neal, no lo sabemos y desearía que no existiera la posibilidad de esta teoría de un tercer psicópata rondando._

_Pero, ¿tienes alguna pista de que esa persona exista? O, ¿de quién pueda ser?_

_Estás muy interesado, ¿no, Rumpel Junior?_ – intervino Regina de manera cortante en la conversación.

_Bueno, sí. Al fin y al cabo Tamara llegó a este pueblo por mi culpa._

_Si, en eso tienes toda la razón. Los de tu familia sois muy dados a joderle la vida a los demás._

_¡Regina!_ – Emma la miraba con el enfado asomando en su rostro. La morena reculó en su actitud momentáneamente, pero sintió el deseo de dejarle bien claro a Neal con quién iba a tener que enfrentarse si quería ejercer de padre feliz de familia típica americana.

¡_Emma_! – Respondió desafiante. - _¿Quién diría que no sabía lo que hacía cuando trajo a esa_… - miró la cara sorprendida de Henry. – _mujer al pueblo? Le dio una lista con los nombres de cada persona de este pueblo con la que se relacionaba._

_Era su prometida, Regina. Sólo quiso que supiera la verdad sobre su vida. Además, Neal no nos mentiría…_

_¡Oh, vaya, tu super poder! Lo había olvidado. En ese caso, perdóname Neal por no creerme que no supieras que tu prometida, con la que convivías, se relacionaba con un tarado y presentaba tendencias psicópatas. Te hubieran salido unos hijos monísimos. _

_¡Ya está bien, Regina!_ – Emma estaba realmente enfadada. – _No empieces con Neal la misma discusión que tuviste conmigo cuando llegué al pueblo. No viene a llevarse a Henry._ – La mirada de Regina bailó de la rubia hasta Neal. Hacia ella mostraba el dolor por ver como defendía a aquel hombre, pero rápidamente se volvía retadora por no querer aceptar que Neal fuera tan ignorante.

_Déjalo, Emma. Hay cosas que no merecen la pena_. – Parecía que el hijo de Rumpelstiltskin lo hubiera dicho a modo de terminar la conversación, pero sabiendo su historia con su padre, y por la manera en que miró a Regina, esta pudo entender el verdadero significado que estaba escondido tras aquellas palabras: "_Alguien mágico, como ella, con su historial, no merecía la pena_".

Aunque Regina sabía que aquello le supondría seguir discutiendo con Emma trató de responder a aquel comentario, sin embargo ese día no iba a ser un día fácil para ella, porque si había algo peor que tener que desayunar con el padre de Henry, era lo que acababa de entrar por la puerta: el padre de Emma, que venía directamente a la mesa, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

_No hay milagro en esta tierra que te haga cambiar, Regina. Sigues siendo la misma Reina Malvada que maldijo a todo el Bosque Encantado._

_Buenos días, príncipe Charming, de no tan encantadores modales. No te pega el nombre en absoluto. Creo que Snow debería haberse esmerado más. ¿A qué debo, esta vez, el alarde de acusaciones?_ – las caras de los que se encontraban en aquella cafetería eran el reflejo absoluto de la sorpresa, e incluso se oyó como alguno dejó caer su taza de café.

_David, ¿qué narices estás haciendo? _– sólo Emma se encontraba contrariada por las duras palabras de su padre.

_¡Has destruido la plantación de las habichuelas mágicas!_

_Me habían acusado de muchas cosas, pero nunca de tener el poder destructivo de un huracán. _

_David…_ - rogó su hija. – _déjate de decir sandeces. Regina no ha destruido nada._

_Mamá está tratando de cambiar, David, ella no ha podido hacerlo._

_¿Qué no? No ha quedado ni una sola habichuela viva y sólo ella, fuera del grupo de plantación, sabía de su existencia. Y no estaba muy contenta con ello._

_Chico, ¿qué queréis que os diga? No podéis confiar en un colibrí azul para que os esconda algo tan importante. Se ve que le flojea la magia._

_Ya me gustaría ver si sigues con ese humor tuyo una vez se entere todo el pueblo de lo que has hecho…_

_Vaya, Regina, parece que no soy el único que tiene sospechas a su espalda._ – Esta vez la mirada de reproche de Emma iba dirigida a Neal, que había hecho aquel desafortunado comentario.

Antes de que Regina iniciara una guerra particular, la rubia prefirió tener un único frente abierto y en un terreno mucho más familiar.

_Neal… Llévate a Henry al colegio…_

_Pero…_ - protestó Henry.

_Sin peros. Y tarda en volver por aquí. El resto nos iremos a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo._

…

* * *

De camino a la comisaría Regina no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando de nuevo. Tanto exigirle que dejara su turbio pasado atrás, que tratara de cambiar, y a la primera oportunidad volvían a acusarla. Menudo idiota era ese Charming. Nunca se paraba a pensar en las cosas. La lógica no iba con él, estaba demostrado, pero jamás creyó que su nivel de ignorancia rozara esos límites.

Iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche de patrulla, los otros dos idiotas iban despotricando en la fea furgoneta de Nolan. Veía el rostro serio de Emma y no le importaba qué pudiera decir David o de qué plaga quisiera acusarla la próxima vez, pero saber que Emma podría dudar de su inocencia, eso la estaba matando por dentro. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían subido al coche y aunque el trayecto no era en absoluto largo, se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Quería hablarle, obligarle a que la mirase a los ojos y decirle que ella no había hecho nada, pero ¿de qué iba a servir? Siempre pasaba lo mismo. ¿No había sido igual cuando lo de Archie? De nada valía tratar de redimirse si siempre recibía algún golpe que la volvía a hacer caer. Era todo mucho más fácil cuando no tenía a nadie a quien le preocupara dañar.

Sin quererlo no fue capaz de sofocar un suspiro de resignación.

_Regina_… - la llamó, pero mantuvo su vista en la carretera. Sabía que conducía más despacio que de costumbre, para tardar en llegar a la comisaría. – _Por favor, dame una oportunidad de defenderte. Sé que no lo hiciste tu, pero sabes que David no lo hará y puede que lleguéis a tener una discusión en comisaría… Por favor, dime lo que necesito saber para que él crea que no lo has hecho. Para que él también pueda confiar como lo hago yo._ – La garganta de Regina se cerró al instante, provocando un nudo tan fuerte que le impedía respirar bien. Notaba como comenzaban a arderle los ojos al tratar de evitar que las lágrimas terminasen saliendo (¡cuánto había llorado en los últimos tiempos!). Emma confiaba en ella sin haberle tenido que pedir que lo hiciera.

_No lo hice, Emma. Es lo único que te puedo decir._

_De acuerdo. No sé cómo defenderte frente al mundo con un argumento tan pueril, peor encontraré la manera de que al menos David no quiera matarte._

Regina sonrió agradecida porque, después de tanto tiempo, alguien confiaba en ella por el simple hecho de decir que no lo había hecho. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y, sin embargo, Emma quería tener fe ciega en ella, a pesar de no saber dónde había estado. Eso era suficiente. Todo se reducía eso. La fe de Emma en ella era suficiente.

…

* * *

Una vez en comisaría los desplantes de Charming se sucedían unos tras otros. No confiaba en que Regina pudiera redimirse jamás y, según él, aquella era una prueba definitiva. Había eliminado cualquier posibilidad de regresar a casa.

_Oh, David, creo que podrías se más inteligente que eso._

_No engañas a nadie, Regina. Sé que fuiste tú. Todos lo sabemos._

_David, cariño, piénsalo bien_… - reclamó Mary Margaret a su marido, apoyando su mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, este estaba demasiado pendiente de demostrar que la Reina Malvada que tantas veces los había separado aún seguía existiendo. ¿Snow White estaba cuestionando a su esposo?

_No lograrás engañarme…_

_Entonces, según tu, he destruido vuestra plantación oculta, aún sabiendo que ustedes sabían que yo sabía que existía_… - la cara de Charming se contrajo por la confusión de aquel trabalenguas. - _¿De verdad crees que sería tan "negligente", o estúpida? ¿Ya has olvidado lo que ocurrió con Archie, o debo recordártelo?_

_David, Regina tiene razón_. – intervino Emma, apartando a su padre de la morena, la cual sonrió. – _Ella no ha podido ser._

_Y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso estuviste con ella toda la tarde?_

_No, pero la conozco. La creo._

_Vamos, David, deberías hacerle caso. Tu hija tiene un super poder_. – Emma miró a Regina con reproche. Estaba tratando de arreglar aquella situación, pero la morena no ayudaba.

_Vamos, Emma. Sólo porque diga que quiere cambiar no significa que lo haya hecho. Nunca supo aprovechar las oportunidades que se le dieron. Prefirió seguir siendo la Reina Malvada._

_Maldita sea, David. Deja de pensar en ella como la Reina Malvada y trata de verla como es en Storybrooke: Regina Mills._

_No ayuda mucho tampoco. Te recuerdo que trató de matarnos._

_Después de salvarnos la vida a tu hija y a mí, David. Además, no olvides lo que yo le hice a ella._ – Se oyó la débil voz de Mary Margaret tras ellos. De nuevo Snow White estaba contrariando a su esposo por defender a Regina, tal como había hecho en una ocasión en el Bosque Encantado. Esta chica no aprendía de sus errores y seguía deseando recuperar a la muchacha que había conocido en el prado, y esta vez Regina se había prometido que se la iba a traer de vuelta.

_¿Cómo podéis confiar en ella después de lo que hizo a nuestra familia?_ – el silencio de madre e hija sólo tenía una respuesta, pero no eran capaces de expresarla en voz alta. ¿Cómo iban a decir, en aquel preciso instante, que confiaban en aquella mujer porque las dos la querían? Una porque la extrañaba, la otra porque había aprendido a amarla. ¿Cómo decirle que cuando de la morena se trataba, una volvía a ser una niña en un caballo desbocado y la otra era todo sentimiento y pasión en tantos sentidos? ¿Cómo decirle a David que cuando miraban aquellos ojos marrones no lograban ver todas aquellas cosas horribles que veían todos los demás, pero si el sufrimiento que su pasado compartía con Emma y con la misma Snow White? Porque la Reina Malvada había hecho la maldición, pero la decisión de vivir separados la habían tomado Snow White y Charming. Porque, simplemente, el destino había hecho que la Salvadora, su hija, ella misma, hubiera sido la elegida para tratar de recuperar el corazón oscurecido de una Regina que ambas querían tener en sus vidas, y ambas abrazaban la idea con esperanza. Porque para ellas estas razones eran suficientes para confiar.

No, aquel no era el momento de dar esos porqués.

_Porque sé que lo que más le importa es Henry y lo que más le dolería sería equivocarse con ello nuevamente_. – respondió Emma y Mary Margaret asintió tras ella.

_Entonces, Regina, si no fuiste tú, ¿no te importaría decir dónde pasaste ayer toda la tarde? _– dijo un Charming agresivo, invadiendo el espacio personal de la morena, la cual impertérrita, simplemente, se limitó a elevar su ceja.

_Creo que a eso puedo contestar yo, Charming_. – se oyó una voz femenina tras ellos. – _Lo lamento, Regina. Sé que hicimos un trato, pero por esta vez lo romperé. No puedo permitir esta situación sabiendo la verdad._

_Madre superiora_… - se sorprendieron los tres miembros de la familia. Emma miró escudriñando el rostro de Regina, pero esta tenía su vista clavada en aquella mujer.

_Deberías mantener los tratos, colibrí._

_Regina, por el pueblo ya te culpan de algo, por el simple hecho de tu historia en el Bosque Encantado. No ha tardado ni veinte minutos en llegarme la noticia de que te traían a comisaría._

_Puedo vivir con ello…_

_Sé que podrías, pero también sé que las acusaciones, esta vez, pueden ser falsas. Y no voy a permitir que impidan tu propósito por no darte una oportunidad_. – Emma, Mary Margaret y David contemplaban la conversación como espectadores de un partido de tenis.

_¿No se supone que ustedes tenéis el secreto de confesión?_

_Eso son los curas, Regina_. – aclaró Emma aún sorprendida por la imagen que tenía frente a ella. – _Madre superiora, ¿usted sabe dónde se encontraba Regina ayer por la tarde?_

_Si. Conmigo. _

…

* * *

_¿Por qué demonios no habrías de querer que supiéramos algo así?_ – preguntó Emma tras ella, tratando de seguirle el paso. Habían salido de la comisaría y Regina caminaba como si la hubiera poseído un torbellino. Incluso con tacones a Emma le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

_¿Acaso David iba a creerme de habérselo dicho?_

_Pero…_

_Pero nada, Ms Swan…_

_¿Ahora soy Ms Swan de nuevo?_ – la mirada de Regina le hizo retroceder apenas un paso, para verla como se daba la vuelta y retomaba su camino apresurado hacia Dios sabía dónde. – _Para, Regina. ¡Para, maldita sea!_ - Reclamó una Emma enfadada, tirando del brazo de la alcaldesa. - _¿Por qué haces esto, Regina? Dime, ¿por qué has querido ocultarme…nos… que trataste de ayudar a Gold y a los enanos?_

_¿Qué hubiera cambiado de habértelo dicho, Emma? Tu padre sigue odiándome, igual que medio pueblo._

_Porque no les has enseñado lo que eres capaz de hacer…_

_Oh, créeme, querida, se los he enseñado demasiado bien._

_No me refiero a lo que es capaz de hacer la Reina Malvada, me refiero a Regina. No querías que Rumpelstiltskin se enterara. No quieres que el resto del pueblo sepa que tratas de redimirte por cada una de las acciones que has hecho en el pasado. ¿Por qué? No quieres parecer vulnerable, ¿no es cierto? Porque siempre ha ocurrido que tus peores compañías se han aprovechado de esa vulnerabilidad. No quieres permitir que el resto del pueblo te pierda el temor, porque en realidad te asusta la posibilidad de que ni aún así logren separarte de aquella mujer del Bosque Encantado._ – se acerca lentamente y mueve su mano para tratar de tomar la de Regina, quiere con ese simple gesto darle el apoyo que le falta, el que le ha faltado siempre, sin embargo se retiene y retira su mano

_A ojos del mundo, no puede redimirse un alma como la mía, Emma_… - responde Regina, observando como la mano de la rubia ha reculado. Ni ella se atreve a tocarla. Cierra sus ojos y suspira con resignación.

_Es que no debe importarte todo un mundo, Regina_. – y esa vez sí, Emma no evita el contacto con la morena. Se acerca hasta ella y toma su cara entre sus manos. La mira a escasos centímetros, directamente a los ojos. – _Sólo debe importante tu mundo. Aquel que está compuesto de quienes realmente deseas que vean lo mejor de ti. Lo que estás logrando. Lo que estás haciendo. _

_Henry…_

_Si. Henry…_

_Y…_ - Regina desea decirlo. Emma desea escucharlo.

_¡Emma!_ – el grito de Neal llegó desde un par de metros. Se veía exhausto. ¿Qué ocurría? – _Se lo han llevado_. – Caminaba casi doblado sobre su propio estómago. Parecía herido.

_¿Qué se han llevado, Neal?_ – preguntó Emma temiendo la respuesta. Regina a su lado se encontraba crispada, controlando su propia ira y su temor por lo que aquel hombre podría decirle. Él levantó su vista y el miedo que se vio reflejado en sus ojos fue suficiente.

_Henry_. – dijo apenas en un susurro. De repente la visión de Neal desapareció de su vista. Regina se había abalanzado contra él. Lo había empujado con tal ímpetu que lo había tirado al suelo. No sabía de dónde salía su fuerza o si era respuesta de magia y adrenalina unidas, pero apenas le costó levantarlo tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta.

_¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Esto es culpa tuya!_ – la morena estaba fuera de sí. – _Él no debería estar contigo. Tu fuiste quien trajo a esa mujer a este pueblo_. – lo había empujado hasta tenerlo agazapado contra una pared. – _No tenías ningún derecho a estar con él y ahora por tu culpa se lo han llevado. _– Regina escupía cada una de aquellas palabras envueltas entre odio, ira y miedo. Odio hacia sí misma. Ira hacia ese hombre que ahora resultaba ser el padre de Henry. Miedo por no saber qué podría pasar.

El primer puñetazo le dolió tanto a ella como a él, aunque no le importó en absoluto cuando le propinó el segundo.

¡_Regina_! – Emma había salido de su estado de shock en el momento exacto en que oyó la nariz de Neal quebrarse. - _¡Para, Regina!_ – la morena no le hacía caso. Parecía querer pagar con Neal sus propios miedos por haber creado un monstruo del Owen que ella había atormentado de niño. Emma trató de contenerla como pudo, abrazando su cuerpo, pero la alcaldesa seguía luchando, tratando de llegar hasta el padre de Henry y hacerle pagar, a base de dolor, por perder a su hijo. Dolor que también recorría su mano, abierta por las heridas de golpear sobre aquel hombre. - _¡Para, Regina! Por favor. ¡Para! Tenemos que pensar en Henry_. – aquellas palabras trajeron de vuelta la cordura a la cabeza de la morena, que se desplomó en el suelo con la cara cubierta por sus manos, tratando de ocultar su angustia.

_Es mi culpa, Emma._ – su voz estaba totalmente quebrada y aquella imagen era algo que la sheriff nunca pensó que vería. Una Regina derrotada. Cuando la conoció casi hubiera deseado verla arrodillarse y pedir perdón por ser tan sádica, pero ahora la tenía frente a ella, culpándose de no ser capaz de proteger a su propio hijo, y aquello le partía el alma.

Neal se retorcía sobre la acera, escupiendo sangre mientras se dolía de la nariz rota.

_La magia tiene un enorme precio. Deberías saberlo, maldita Reina Malvada_. – La sheriff apenas fue consciente de lo que hacía cuando asestó una patada a Neal, lo suficientemente certera como para dejarlo vivo, pero en un K.O. efectivo.

La multitud se había congregado alrededor de los protagonistas de aquella discusión, preguntando qué demonios había ocurrido. Comenzaba a oírse el murmullo de los habitantes de Storybrooke, clamando porque la Reina Malvada "casi había matado" al pobre de Neal.

Emma deseo gritarles que se metieran en sus asuntos, pero frente a ella se encontraba una Regina destrozada por lo que acababan de descubrir. No lloraba, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Miraba perdida el cuerpo inmóvil de Neal, dejando que su culpa y su miedo se apoderasen de ella. Lentamente, la rubia, se agachó junto a ella, arrodillada giró la cara de la morena para que la mirase directamente a la cara.

_Todo saldrá bien, Regina_. – trataba de convencerse a ella al mismo tiempo. – _Vamos a encontrar a Henry. Te lo prometo_.

_Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, Emma_… - toda la repulsión que aquella mujer se tenía a ella misma asomaba a través de sus ojos.

_No. No digas eso, Regina._

_Yo creé al monstruo que es Greg Mendell… Yo maté…_

_No. Regina, sea quien sea ese Greg Mendel ha tomado al chico equivocado y deberá hacerse cargo de sus propias decisiones y acciones._ – la morena la observaba con una mezcla de agradecimiento y pánico nadando en el fondo de sus ojos.

_¿Cómo sabes que todo irá bien?_

_Porque el bien siempre vence. Henry siempre lo dice_. – ambas sonrieron de una manera triste, pero cómplice.

_Emma, has golpeado a Neal para defenderme. ¿Qué pensará todo el pueblo? Te han visto._

_Soy la maldita hija de Snow White y Charming. Aunque mate a todas las hadas madrinas seguiré siendo la dulce salvadora de los héroes de cuentos. Además, ahora mismo lo único que nos importa es ponernos en marcha para encontrar a nuestro hijo._ – Emma se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudar a Regina.

_Pero, ¿qué demonios habéis hecho a Baelfire?_ – ninguna había reparado en quien se acercaba cojeando hasta ellas. Gold tenía los ojos fuera de órbita.

_Nada que no se mereciera_. – respondió Emma. Por instinto, o no sabía muy bien por qué razón, Regina interpuso su cuerpo entre Gold y la sheriff ante la mirada amenazadora de su enemigo. Emma se sorprendió ante el hecho, pero devolvió la mirada desafiante a Gold.

_Necesitamos tu ayuda, Rumpelstiltskin_. – procuró Regina.

_Y, ¿por qué iba a daros un minuto solo de mi tiempo, después de ver lo que le habéis hecho a mi chico? – _preguntó secamente mientras se agachaba a su lado.

_Porque esto también atañe a tu hijo y a tu nieto._

_Y, ¿se supone que con eso me convences para que os asista en vete tú a saber qué?_

_Se han llevado a Henry. No sabemos a dónde._

_¿Quién se lo ha llevado?_

_Greg Mendell y Tamara._

_¿La prometida de Baelfire?_

_Cura sus heridas y despiértalo. Te confirmará todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Sólo recuerda que si accedes a ayudarnos puede que logres redimirte a ojos de tu hijo, como siempre has querido. Piensa que ahora es él quien ha perdido a su hijo._ – Estas últimas palabras ardían al decirlas, pero tan cierto como que odiaba que Neal hubiera aparecido en su vida, también sabía que él sería la única opción de lograr la colaboración de Rumpelstiltskin.


	23. Chapter 23 - La Magia de Emma

**Albmmac, muchas gracias por continuar! siento hacerte esperar, de verdad, a todos en general! ;( Espero compensar un poquito con un capítulo más o menos largo!**

**EsmeMills, muchas gracias por tus correos! de verdad! y por tu invitación a seguir la historia que me ha conseguido atrapar! sin duda! te debo el review! haces un gran trabajo con la traducción! Muchísimas gracias! Te diré que hay cosas que no creo que haga, porque tras ver como ha derivado la historia nuestros personajes se tendrán que trasladar a un sitio menos familiar que Storybrooke!... no sé si me estoy metiendo en un berenjenal! porque no puedo imaginarme Neverland como la cuna de una gran maldad! pero de cualquier forma, espero lograr que la historia siga gustando!**

**Lee... Neal es un espantapájaros odioso! no me gusta! lo siento! no puedo ser imparcial en esto! es un personaje que detesto tanto en la serie como en mi fic! me desagrada profundamente y es un personaje que salvo Henry no me aporta nada a la trama (de la serie!), pero lamentablemente en mi fic aparecerá...y mucho! Sé que el beso se está haciendo muuuuy de rogar! ajjajaja me encanta**

**Arishia25, espero que una semana de espera esté dentro de lo razonable!... Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! **

**MrArtemixa! ¿que te puedo decir!? Queramonos mutuamente! porque tu con tu fic eres muuuyy querible! te adoro! Totalmente recomendable (Nunca digas nunca jamás!) para el resto de las personas que puedan pasarse por este humilde fic! Sosomen está perfecto para darle de hostias capítulo si, capítulo también! sabes que compartimos adversidad por este tío! aggg...que asco! Muchísimas gracias por seguirme, en serio! eres un encanto! **

**Paola-enigma! soy la fan número uno de tus reviews! en serio! un capítulo sin saber qué opinas no puede ser un buen capítulo! Eres un sol de lectora porque haces llegar en todas y cada una de las actualizaciones cómo te has sentido leyendo! Te lo agradezco enormemente! Espero que el final de este capítulo te parezca tan "bonito" como el del anterior! sorry, no hay intención de spoiler! ;)**

**Silvia...jumm! mi fic mis normas! Y a callar! Emma en la serie le habrá dicho a Neal mil y una bobería! pero en mi fic NO LE HA JURADO AMOR ETERNO! es más! está total e irremediablemente prendada de Regina! y no hay más! Neal es un gran grano en el c*lo! Además Emma está desquiciada porque se han llevado a su hijo, y Regina en la serie casi parecía tranquila aunque enfadada...en mi fic se invierten las formas, porque Emma comprende que si las dos pierden la cabeza no van a lograr nada! Necesita mantenerse fría! Ya sabemos que Regina es "demasiado" visceral. No te enfades conmigo por la paliza, es un mal necesario (o un bien según quien lo lea!) y tampoco por no hacerte reviews en tus fics, porque estás totalmente en lo cierto cuando dices que te leo! cada actualización! pero no te lo hago saber! soy una muuyy mala lectora! perdóname! Te quiero Asque! espero que estés disfrutando de las vacaciones! **

**Como siempre agradecer también a los lectores en la sombra! Los nuevos favs y follows! sois unos soles aunque no os pueda ver a todos! **

**Recordemos que Greg(Owen) y Tamara se han llevado a Henry! ¿Dónde? No se sabe! Lo averiguan en este capt! aunque para los que siguen la serie es más que obvio! Rumple tiene a su hijo malherido gracias a la gran Regina y sus puños! y con el peso de saber que su nieto ha sido secuestrado, con una Regina que ha jugado con sus sentimientos para lograr su ayuda para buscar al pequeño! **

**Espero, como siempre, no decepcionar. Disfruten de la lectura! **

**Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**23. La magia de Emma**

Si había algo a lo que Emma no se acostumbraba era a la magia. Verse rodeada de un espeso humo púrpura que la trasladaba, sin ser ella consciente de cómo funcionaba realmente. No le gustaba no conocer, no controlarlo.

Mr. Gold los había trasladado a todos a su tienda, donde dejó a su hijo tumbado en el suelo y se dispuso a curar sus heridas. Era sorprendente como con un simple gesto de su mano aquel hombre había curado una nariz rota y las heridas, arañazos y hematomas que cubrían la cara de su hijo.

_¿Hijo? _– Mr Gold permanecía al lado de Neal, esperando a que se recuperase totalmente. Poco a poco comenzaba a moverse tratando de averiguar dónde estaba y qué había pasado.

_¿Papá? _– sus ojos vagaron por la tienda y terminaron sobre Regina. – _Maldita bruja. ¡Casi me matas!_

_No hice nada que no te merecieras._ – respondió con odio Regina.

_¡No empecéis_! – gritó Emma para parar aquella discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar. - _¿Dónde está Henry, Neal?_

_No lo sé. _– su expresión era de sincera angustia.

_¿No te dijeron nada?_

_Si. Que terminarían la misión por la que habían venido, pero mientras tanto harían algo mucho más importante._

_¿El qué?_

_Llevarse a Henry._

_Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué se supone que tiene de especial Henry?_

_Es mi hijo._ – dijo débilmente Regina. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hasta ella. – _Es lógico, Emma. Yo tomé a su padre y él toma lo único que puede arrebatarme. Es simple venganza._

_No. No lo es._ – afirmó Neal. – _Parecía que para ellos Henry era demasiado importante. No era un simple medio para vengarse. _

_Maldita sea, es un niño de 11 años. ¿Qué pueden querer de él? _– Emma comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no podía permitírselo. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que debía mantenerse fría para tratar de dar con las personas que buscaba. Pero esta no era cualquier persona. Era su hijo. Notó una mano que tomaba la suya y apretaba en un intento de decirle que estaba con ella. Sabía de quien era esa mano sin siquiera tener que mirar. Regina. Y pensó que debía, ahora más que nunca, de tratar de mantener la calma, para trasmitírsela también a Regina, al fin y al cabo era el hijo de ambas y dos madres encolerizadas no eran muy útiles. Respondió con un ligero apretón y a continuación la soltó para continuar su conversación con Neal.

_Emma, temo a donde se lo hayan podido llevar. Tenían habichuelas mágicas._

_¿Qué? Entonces fueron ellos quienes las arrasaron._ - de pronto la culpa se apoderó de Emma, por como su padre instintivamente había dudado de Regina.

_Rumpelstiltskin, ¿qué podemos hacer? Para encontrar a Henry. Saber dónde está._ – preguntó secamente Regina, dirigiéndose a su antiguo maestro.

_Si se lo han llevado no hay forma de viajar. Yo mismo tardé una vida en lograr la maldición para encontrar a mi hijo… A no ser que sepas alguna manera de viajar entre mundos._

_Si que la hay._ – respondió Regina sonriendo.

_¿Cómo?_ – preguntó Emma.

_Yo tengo una habichuela, Emma_. – Regina se dirigió a ella. – _Cuando descubrí la plantación pensé que os iríais sin mí o cómo podía marcharme yo. _– sus ojos se disculparon con la rubia mientras decía estas palabras, pensando qué podría comenzar una discusión, la alcaldesa se sorprendió al ver como Emma, simplemente, le dirigió una sonrisa triste. No estaba conforme con lo que había pensado, pero al menos la entendía. – _La tengo en la oficina_. – miró a Rumpelstiltskin. Su maestro. – _Para un día lluvioso. _

_Pues hoy parece que hay tormenta_. – Rumpelstiltskin sonrió como raramente hacía. Casi parecía que estaba orgulloso de la decisión que había tomado su pupila. Se parecía más a él de lo que hubiera creído.

_Entonces hay que ir a buscarla_. – se apresuró Emma.

_Ms. Swan. Creo que primero deberíamos saber dónde está Henry realmente_. – aclaró Mr Gold.

_Y, ¿cómo haremos eso?_

_Déjemelo a mí._ – con un movimiento de mano, Rumpelstiltskin invocó un pequeño globo en blanco. No era la representación de ninguna tierra, sólo una simple esfera. Acercó su mano a la parte superior y apretó su dedo sobre una afilada punta. Su sangre pronto apareció y la dejó caer sobre la bola. Poco a poco un remolino de color rojo fue formando lo que parecía ser un mapa.

_¿Qué demonios es eso?_ – preguntó Regina. Rumpelstiltskin y Emma negaban a la par.

_Neverland_. – se oyó la voz de Neal.

_Neverland, ¿como el Neverland de Michael Jackson?_ – preguntó Emma confundida.

_No. No nos queda tan cerca. Es más bien es como el Neverland de Peter Pan._

_¿Se han llevado a Henry a la isla de los niños perdidos? _– Emma no podía asumir lo que Neal le estaba diciendo.

_Bueno, no todos los niños perdidos son en realidad niños perdidos. Ciertamente no creo que ninguno lo sea. _

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Cuando llegué a este mundo descubrí que había una sombra que se llevaba a los niños por la noche. Uno de ellos fui yo._

_¿Has estado en Neverland?_

_Si._

_Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? Nos vamos. Tú nos guiarás._

_No._

_¿No?_

_No. Yo sé moverme por la isla, pero hay alguien que sabe mejor que yo cómo llegar y a quién vamos a enfrentarnos. _

_Déjame adivinar. ¿Hook?_ – dijo cansadamente Emma. A su lado Rumpelstiltskin se tensó. La mirada entre su hijo y él revelaba algo mucho más profundo, pero aquel no era el momento de resolver cuestiones familiares. Ahora sólo Henry importaba. – _Regina vete a buscar la habichuela_. – Sin dar tiempo a nada la morena asintió y desapareció en una nube púrpura, dejando a Emma con aquellos dos hombres. - _¿Qué debemos saber del sitio al que vamos?_ – Preguntó mirando a Neal, sin embargo, no fue este quien respondió.

_No es esa idílica isla donde los niños no crecen que has visto en tus cuentos infantiles, Ms. Swan. Si esos dos han ido allí es porque trabajan para alguien mucho más poderoso, alguien al que sin duda habría que temer. Debemos ser cautelosos. Será mejor que haga acopio de algunas cosas._

_¿Vendrá con nosotros, Gold?_

_Muy a pesar de lo que pueda pensar mi chico, la magia ahora mismo es vuestro mejor aliado. Iré con ustedes y os ayudaré a traer de vuelta a mi nieto._ – Sin más Rumpelstiltskin se retiró y aunque había dicho que iba a por algunas cosas sin duda se trataba de ir a despedirse de Belle, dejando a Neal y Emma solos en un incómodo silencio.

_¿Dónde has aprendido a dar patadas como esa?_ – preguntó Neal.

_En la cárcel…_ - la respuesta fue seca. Sin tratar de dar pie a más conversación.

_Em…yo… Lo siento muchísimo. Yo no… Yo traté…_ - el chico no sabía cómo empezar a disculparse.

_Déjalo, Neal. No es el mejor momento._

_No puedo dejarlo, Em_.

_Deja de llamarme así._ – La actitud de Emma no cambiaba, sin embargo no se preocupaba en ser delicada. En ese instante sólo había una persona que le importase y que le preocupase que estuviese bien y ese era su hijo. Neal agachó su mirada.

_Siento que cada vez que de ti se trata no dejo de cagarla y no sé cómo arreglarlo._

_Olvídalo, Neal. _

_No. No puedo._ – dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella. – _He permitido que se llevaran a nuestro hijo._

_¿Nuestro hijo? Olvidas quiénes figuran realmente como madres de Henry. Nunca hubo padre. Estoy tan contenta como Regina de tu relación con Henry, pero si estás aquí ha sido porque él insistió y porque no merece pagar por los errores de los adultos que creemos que tenemos_ _el control sobre su vida. _

_Parece que no sé hacer nada correcto. Supongo que merezco esa falta de confianza. A pesar de todo quiero que sepas que fuiste lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida y fui tan estúpido de abandonarte a tu suerte. Es algo de lo que podría arrepentirme toda la vida._ – Por la mente de Emma pasaron todos aquellos meses que estuvo en prisión, su embarazo, su vida posterior… Todo arruinado, mucho más aún, por la decisión de un ladrón y un muñeco de madera.

_Si. Si que fuiste un estúpido…_ - reconoció. - _¿Quién en su sano juicio haría caso a Pinocho sólo porque se lo pida?_

_Tenía que haber permanecido a tu lado. Haber sido capaz de enseñarte quiénes éramos y criar a nuestro hijo, juntos, y quizás así nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero tuve miedo._ – aquello Emma no se lo esperaba.

_¿Miedo?_

_No quería volver, Emma. Había huido hacía tantos años de mi mundo. De mi antigua vida. Ya no era Baelfire. No quería serlo más. Nunca lo hubiera querido volver a ser. Atravesé un portal para tratar de dejar atrás toda esa mierda de los cuentos y la magia. No hay nada de bueno en la magia._

_¿Y luego voy yo y aparezco como la hija de los personajes estrellas de los cuentos?_

_Tenías un destino que cumplir, pero seguirte a ti sería volver al lugar del que yo huía. _

_Tienes razón, Neal. Fuiste un cobarde._

_De tal palo, tal astilla. Soy hijo del mayor cobarde del reino. Él prefirió su magia y poder a su hijo y yo preferí mi vida normal a luchar contigo._ – el moreno aún se acercó más hasta el cuerpo de Emma. Ella sabía que tenía que alejarse, pero no estaba segura de que su cuerpo fuera a responder. Todo su pasado estaba plantándose nuevamente ante ella y la estaba dejando paralizada. – _He deseado cada día haberme cambiado por ti en aquella maldita prisión._

_Pero no lo hiciste._ – susurró.

_No, no lo hice. Por eso espero que seas capaz de perdonarme, porque yo jamás he podido hacerlo y dudo que jamás pueda hacerlo. Emma, yo…_

_Neal, no…_ - el chico se había acercado tanto a ella que había atrapado su cara.

_No ha cambiado nada desde entonces…_

_Han cambiado muchas cosas._ – dijo la rubia mirándolo tristemente.

_Pero sólo en el exterior. En mi interior sigue siendo igual, Emma._

_Neal… _- Emma quería tratar de cortar aquella conversación porque no quería escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle. Temía que pudiera confundirla.

_Todo podría volver a ser como era antes…_

_Lo dudo, Neal. El pasado es eso: pasado. Ahora mismo mi mundo es completamente distinto. En todos los aspectos. Y no quiero cambiarlo._

_¿Aún sigues queriéndome?_

_Siempre lo haré, Neal, pero…_

_Eso para mí es suficiente. Aún te amo, Emma y haré todo lo posible para que todo sea como debió haber sido. Déjame luchar contigo para encontrar a nuestro hijo. _

Emma notó como el moreno iba acercando lentamente su cara y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Neal para tratar de pararlo. Aquello no debía estar ocurriendo. Ella estaba nerviosa, vulnerable. Su presente derruyéndose y su pasado ya en ruinas se estaban entremezclando y no sabía cómo tratar de mantener la calma.

_Esto no es lo que debe ser…No es lo que quiero_. - dijo suavemente. Sin embargo, Neal no hizo caso.

En ese preciso instante la nube de humo púrpura volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la tienda de Gold y Regina con ella. La mueca que se dibujó en su cara le desencajó por completo el rostro. Casi parecía que le dolía algo dentro al contemplar la escena que la había recibido. Rápidamente Emma separó su cuerpo del de Neal, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio.

_Regina_… - susurró.

_Emma, hija_. – Mary Margaret corrió a abrazar a la rubia mientras esta observaba, por encima del hombro de su madre, a la morena que contemplaba el suelo con una mirada cargada de dolor y furia. Estúpida, se gritaba internamente Emma. Había permitido que Neal casi la besara y que Regina viera la cercanía entre ellos. Parecía dolida, como si realmente le importara que Emma estuviera con aquel hombre, con el que por supuesto no estaba, pero no podía ser cierto. Seguramente la furia de Regina era consecuencia de que Neal, a ojos de la alcaldesa, era el responsable directo de que Henry hubiera desaparecido. Él era quien lo había perdido. Emma tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando notó el peso de David y Mary Margaret abrazándola.

_Mary Margaret, David, ¿qué hacéis aquí?_

_Regina nos ha ido a buscar, nos ha dicho que se han llevado a Henry y nos ha pedido que la acompañáramos porque nos necesitabas. _ – Respondió Mary Margaret.

_Creí que querrías que tus padres fueran con nosotros. Además, nadie mejor que los dos Idiotas, bañados en su maldita buena suerte, para encontrar a miembros perdidos de su familia._ – respondió secamente Regina. Emma notó como su corazón casi se había saltado el último latido.

_Gra…_

_Debemos irnos. Cuanto más tardemos, más lejos estará la posibilidad de recuperar a Henry._ – la morena había cortado a Emma. Snow White la miró extrañada. Su actitud había cambiado, considerablemente, desde que los había ido a buscar hasta ese preciso instante en que habían aparecido en la tienda, justo frente a un Neal y una Emma muy indebidamente cercanos. Se sonrió porque sabía, exactamente, qué había tras aquel tono de la Reina.

_Debemos buscar a Hook._ – recordó Emma.

_Bueno, pues vayamos_. – dijo Rumpelstiltskin, apareciendo en la tienda junto a Belle. – _No puede haber nada más entretenido que pasear al Cocodrilo frente al capitán. _

_A propósito de eso, Mr. Gold, y cualquiera de los aquí presentes: nada de peleas._ – advirtió Emma. – _Estamos juntos en esto._

_No soy yo quien lleva 300 años tras su venganza._

_Pero fue a tu novia a quien le pegó un tiro. _– aclaró Regina tras Emma.

_Bueno, si a ti te perdoné que convirtieras a Belle en una pendenciera, ¿por qué no voy a poder perdonárselo a él?_

_Porque tú no eres tan magnánimo._ – le recordó Regina.

_Cierto. Tu tampoco, pero sabemos ser justos con las personas que recapacitan, como hemos podido comprobar, alcaldesa. _

* * *

Sería terriblemente difícil no ver el barco pirata amarrado en el puerto de Storybrooke. No podía pasar menos desapercibido. Y tampoco su capitán.

_Menuda diligencia se acerca hasta aquí_. – rió sádicamente desde lo alto de su barco.

_Déjate de boberías, Hook, y atiende a lo que tenemos que decirte._ – Emma no tiene un segundo que perder.

Yo a ti, Swan, te atiendo de todas las formas y posiciones que quieras.

_¡Hey, tu, pirata lisiado!_ – gritó Regina para llamar su atención. – _Por una vez en tu vida déjate de tus sandeces y pon atención a lo que tenemos que decirte._

_Majestad, que bueno ver que se encuentra en plenas facultades. Tan imponente._

_Sí, bueno, no es gracias a ti, pues veo que aún te gusta hacer regalos para salvaguardar tu miserable vida. Asquerosa rata marítima._ – Regina no había olvidado que aquel pirata traicionero era quien había entregado el brazalete a Greg y Tamara.

_En realidad, era un pago por la ayuda que recibiría para hacerme mi propio brazalete de piel de cocodrilo. Lamento que pagaras las consecuencias. ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

_Aun habiendo pasado 300 años sigues sin darte cuenta de una cosa, Pirata fantoche: No puedes matarme, querido._ – Rumpelstiltskin rió de una manera tan espeluznante que el vello de la nuca de Emma se erizó.

_¡Ya basta!_ – gritó la rubia. Estaba cansada de tener que perder el tiempo con peleas y venganzas ridículas. Sólo había un objetivo y no había tiempo que perder. – _Hook, te necesitamos._

_Y, ¿para qué si puede saberse?_

_Se han llevado a nuestro hijo a una tierra que tú conoces mejor que nadie. Neverland._

_¿Qué os hace pensar que yo conozca esa tierra?_

_Llámalo literatura infantil o que Neal así lo afirma._ – hasta ese momento el chico había pasado desapercibido dentro del grupo que se había acercado al muelle, pero en cuanto Emma lo nombró Hook lo distinguió entre ellos.

_Baelfire…_

_Hey, Hook. Cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_¿Baelfire qué haces tú aquí? _

_Bueno, ¿recuerdas que me debes una? En realidad creo que nos la debes a un par de nosotros._ – Hook había traicionado a varias de las personas que se encontraban en aquel grupo. – _Creo que va siendo hora de que me hagas un pequeño favor._

_¿Qué favor?_

_Ese chico, Henry, es mi hijo._ – el bufido de Regina fue genuino y no pasó inadvertido. – _Está en alguna parte de Neverland y nadie mejor que tu para llevarnos allí. ¿Qué piensas? ¿La salvación por los viejos tiempos?_ – Hook miró profundamente a aquel chico, recordando lo que en su pasado había ocurrido. Pasó su vista por Emma y pensó en cómo habían transcurrido las cosas desde que la había conocido. Terminó observando a Regina y recordó cómo la había traicionado en tantas ocasiones y, sin embargo, ella permitía que siguiera con vida.

_Y, ¿qué haré con el cocodrilo? ¿También lo tengo que sacar a pasear?_

_Será parte de la tripulación. Reconoce Hook, que como pirata se te presenta una aventura inigualable_. – afirmó su Neal.

_Y, ¿qué se supone que saco yo de todo esto?_

_Seguir vivo._ – dijeron al unísono Regina y Rumpelstiltskin. Emma les lanzó una mirada de reproche.

_Sentir que formas parte de algo mucho más grande que tu, Hook_. – afirmó la rubia.

_Me gusta pensar que formo parte de algo individual y maravilloso, Swan_. – sonríe el pirata.

_Hasta que dejas de sentirlo, Hook. Estar solo es una gran maldición_. – Regina no podía evitar mirar a Emma mientras decía estas palabras, pues no había pasado desapercibido que eran las que ella le había dicho hacía meses. – _Ayúdanos y comienza a formar parte de algo que realmente merezca la pena. _

_Ya perdiste una vez la oportunidad de salvar al hijo, Hook, no pierdas la oportunidad de salvar al nieto._ – aquellas palabras de Neal escondían una terrible verdad que había pesado sobre el pirata durante largos años. Tras unos segundos en los que Hook simplemente miraba a Neal su cabeza asintió.

_Subid, pero advierto que en este barco yo soy el capitán._

_Si bueno, ¿ahora nos vamos a poner a discutir por el poder? Te recuerdo que yo soy la Reina._

_En ese caso, su Majestad, estáis todos bajo mis órdenes mientras dure la travesía y yo a las tuyas hasta que quieras. _– dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Emma miró la escena enarcando una ceja. Sabía que aquellos dos se conocían de la época en la que vivían en el Bosque Encantado, pero verlos tratar con esa familiaridad hizo que se revolviera el estómago.

Uno a uno fueron subiendo al barco. Rumpelstiltskin se despidió de una afligida Belle, a la que había encargado proteger el pueblo ahora que la maldición había desaparecido y quedaban al descubierto para el resto del mundo. El mismo Mr Gold se veía destrozado por la separación.

_Bienvenidos al Jolly Roger_. – dijo Hook desde cubierta. – _Rumpelstiltskin_. – dijo seriamente inclinando la cabeza.

_Capitán. ¿Firmamos la tregua por esta empresa?_

_La firmaremos._

_Bien, pero no olvides que ni con dos manos podrías matarme_.

* * *

En apenas unos minutos el barco se encontraba en movimiento. El capitán había advertido a la "tripulación" de que el viaje podría ser movidito, así que les aconsejó agarrarse por seguridad. Aprovechando la ocasión, Emma fue hasta donde se encontraba Regina luchando con un cabo del barco.

_Permíteme que te ayude, Regina_. – dijo tomando la soga con la que Regina pretendía mantenerse segura.

_Creo que sé hacerlo por mí misma, Ms. Swan. No es más que hacer un nudo. He atado bastantes zapatillas a mi hijo._ – respondió la morena arrancándosela de las manos a la rubia.

_No dudo de que le ataras muy bien los cordones a "nuestro" hijo, pero vacilo mucho que esto sea algo parecido. No me gustaría que terminaras cayendo por la borda y arruinaras ese bonito conjunto._ – la rubia volvió a arrebatar la soga a la morena y la miró desafiante.

_Claro, porque tú sufrirías mucho si eso ocurriera._

_A pesar de lo que puedas creer…_ - comenzó a responder mientras ataba la soga alrededor de la cintura de la morena y de la suya propia. - _No me gustaría perderte en este momento._ – ambas habían quedado unidas por la cuerda que se enredaba en sus cinturas.

_¿Es necesario que estemos las dos tan juntas?_ – el cuerpo de Regina se había tensado ante la cercanía de la rubia. Y como siempre esa extraña sensación, que atribuía al contacto de aquella mujer, no dejaba de recorrerla.

_Indudablemente. _

_Me gustaría tener mi propio espacio personal._

_Creo que no es algo que te haya preocupado hasta ahora…_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ – pregunta levantando su ceja Regina.

_Siempre invades mi espacio personal. Tan amenazante tú._ – respondió Emma recalcando la palabra "siempre".

_Creo que es más bien al revés. Sueles atribuirte demasiadas confianzas. La verdad, no me gusta cuando invaden mi territorio, especialmente alguien tan indeseable._

_Ardo en deseos de verte compartir camarote, Majestad. _– dijo sonriendo traviesa la rubia.

_Mientras no sea contigo._ – la morena puso los ojos en blanco, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de la rubia se ampliara.

_No sé porque creo que en este barco soy tu mejor compañía, alcaldesa. No te imagino haciendo fiestas de pijama con Snow White o Rumpelstiltskin. Además, no tienen el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para trenzarlo. Tal vez al Mr Gold te dé para hacerle un moño._ – Regina no pudo evitarlo, aquella idiota rubia era mucho más risueña de lo que ella hubiera deseado y con sus estupideces casi podría hacerla reír, pero hizo un gran trabajo para intentar que su sonrisa apenas apareciera en su cara.

_Oh, pero mírala. Si casi pareciera que la Reina iba a sonreír._ – dijo la rubia fingiendo sorpresa. Regina se reprendió internamente por caer en sus boberías y volvió a adoptar su fría posición. El regio control que esa mujer tenía sobre sus emociones era algo que superaba a Emma. – _¿Sabes?, no te mataría sonreír._

_Ms. Swan, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces suyas. Ahora mismo sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa y es encontrar a mi hijo._

_Nuestro, Regina, porque en esto estamos juntas_. – respondió seriamente Emma. – _Este viaje va a ser muy largo y no quisiera empezarlo con mal pie. Quiero que quede claro que si no estamos juntas en esto no vamos a lograr traer a Henry de vuelta. Indudablemente, y ha quedado demostrado en este último año, juntas somos mucho más fuertes, Regina. No me hagas a un lado por tu deseo de separarte del mundo._ – la morena abrió la boca para protestar, pero la rubia no la dejó. Su dedo aprisionó su boca, impidiéndole hablar. – _Voy a estar a tu lado cada día que estemos en este barco, obligándote a asumir la idea. Estoy contigo en esto. Hasta el final. Traeremos a nuestro hijo de vuelta y luego, si tu quieres, podrás volver a ponerme cepos en la rueda del coche, a darme manzanas envenenadas o a lanzarme tus darnos irónicos y sarcásticos, porque créeme estaría encantada de que todo eso volviera si supusiera que volvemos a casa con nuestro hijo, sano y salvo. _

_Emma…_

_Soy Emma, de nuevo._ – dijo sonriendo la rubia. La morena respondió con un chasquido de su lengua tratando de mostrar indignación.

_Emma, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que algunos podríamos no volver?_

_No. _

_¿No? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Hasta Rumpelstiltskin dice que el lugar al que vamos es uno al que deberíamos temer…_

_Bueno, está claro que sean quienes sean esos para los que Greg y Tamara trabajan nunca han visto a la Reina Malvada y a la Salvadora luchando por su hijo codo con codo. En plan madres osas._ – La morena está vez no intentó evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara. – _Me gusta verte sonreír Regina, aun a pesar de que no hayan motivos suficientes para hacerlo._

_Supongo que es más fácil hacerlo cuando tienes una cría como compañera de viaje._ – poco a poco el barco se iba alejando del muelle de Storybrooke. Hook había lanzado la única habichuela que Regina había sustraído de la plantación y el portal se veía imponente en medio del mar, rugiendo ferozmente. Aún no veía a su hijo, pero la morena quiso contagiarse de las palabras de Emma y afirmó mentalmente que lo encontraría y lo traería de vuelta a casa, costase lo que costase. Observando aquel vórtice, dando vueltas violentamente, notó como la temperatura de sus manos subió considerablemente, al mismo tiempo que todo el cuerpo. Emma la había rodeado con sus propios brazos y descansaba sus manos sobre las suyas, a modo de protección por lo que pudiera pasar. Regina se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero en su interior su corazón no dejaba de latir violentamente, nervioso. - _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_

_Evitar_ _que caigas al mar. A propósito de nuestros acompañantes, Regina_. – oía la voz de la rubia tan cerca de su oído, con su aliento golpeando de lleno en su oreja. – _Neal es una parte de mi pasado que me ha golpeado en toda la cara. Lamento que te arrastre a ti también_.

_¿Por qué habría a mí de importarme sus líos de cama, Ms Swan?_ – preguntó débilmente la morena.

_Siempre me llamas Ms. Swan cuando estás molesta_. – Regina no la veía, pero por el sonido de su voz sabía que sonreía. – _Sólo quería aclarar lo que ha ocurrido estos días. _– hizo una pausa, porque quería asegurarse de que la morena recibía el mensaje en su totalidad. Respiró profundamente, llenándose del olor de la piel de Regina. Ese al que se había acostumbrado desde el primer día que había visto a esa mujer salir angustiada para abrazar a su hijo que creía perdido y reconocía como el dueño de su sentido del olfato, el que movería su cuerpo si su vista le fallase alguna vez. Ese momento era lo más cerca que habían estado hasta ahora, estando las dos conscientes. Sabía que podría provocar un cataclismo con lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero la aventura en la que se habían visto embarcadas requería ser sinceras. A pesar de lo que pudiera decirle a Regina tenía los mismos temores que la morena. Si no hubiera mañana no quisiera arrepentirse de haber dejado su vida sin haber demostrado a la Reina Malvada que alguien veía y le importaba, más que su oscura historia, aquella chica que se encontraba dentro de ella. - _Neal es el pasado. Todo lo que es ahora, en este preciso instante, es lo único que me importa_. – Emma notó como, casi imperceptiblemente, Regina dejó descansar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Quizás, se aventuró a pensar, la actitud de aquella mujer no era todo a causa de Henry.

A escasos metros otra persona miraba la escena, sin poder evitar sonreír. Su hija y su mayor enemiga unidas por algo menos físico y, sin embargo, más poderoso que la soga que rodeaba sus cinturas.

_¿Qué hace Emma con Regina?_ – preguntó serio Charming. Snow White miró a su marido, que aún permanecía ajeno a lo que ocurría con su hija y con la Reina Malvada.

_Magia, cariño. Nuestra hija hace su magia. _


	24. Chapter 24 - Las mareas que mueve ES

**Bueno, después de un larrrrrgoooo tiempo, he vuelto para dejar este capítulo nuevo. Siento que es una parte importante, aunque no hay nada de amor Emma/Regina, y sin embargo si que hay bastante sobre el tema. En la serie, a pesar de que Snow White no me gusta cuando está muy cerca de su Charming, porque se vuelve PavaNieves, su personaje cuando está en solitario si me gusta y considero que su relación con Regina es la base primordial del espectáculo que observo como espectadora! por supuesto mi tendencia Swanqueenista siempre está presente, pero la relación Snow/Regina me fascina. (sin duda para mi la mejor escena de la temp2 fue en el capt 2x17, cuando Regina arranca el corazón de SWhite! y luego le agradece porque sabe que ella será la causa/razón y motivo de su final feliz! ahí es cuando aparece mi vena Swanqueen! jajaja) por si alguien no sabe cual es: http(:) watch?v=w-ue2PbR4Lw Regina es capaz de mostrarle lo peor de ella, pero también lo mejor! **

**Así que aquí he tratado de darle un poco de protagonismo al asunto.**

**A las/los que no les guste Neal...que se preparen porque en breves aparecerá...y mucho...¬¬...**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!**

** y como no, los nuevos favs y follows! **

* * *

**24. Las mareas que mueve Emma Swan **

Traspasar aquel portal no suponía una gran diferencia en lo referente a las vistas.

Llevaban apenas unas horas navegando y el mar lucía igual de imponente e inmenso en Maine como en aquella tierra. Lo veía frente a ella, perdiendo su vista en los reflejos de un sol que comenzaba a ponerse y anunciaba la primera noche.

Muy secretamente ella podría decir que el mar era un espejo en el cuál mirarse. Tan apacible externamente y tan poderoso y traicionero en sus profundidades. Su elemento era el agua, voluble, y su hábitat el mar, misterioso y temible de apariencia leve, con corrientes que luchaban una y otra vez en su interior. Nadando en él las especies terriblemente poderosas y temibles, acompañadas de las más ínfimas y vulnerables.

En ese momento sólo el mar la acompañaba junto con sus pensamientos, el más repetido en las últimas horas: Henry, junto con el mayor miedo que puede acompañar a la mente de una madre. Cómo pueden cambiar las prioridades cuando descubres y aceptas que hay una persona más importante que tú, que tus deseos, que dependerá de ti en buen grado. Cuando eres consciente de que antepondrás a esa persona sobre todo lo demás, sobre cuanto tú creías que deseabas para ti, porque ahora tu bienestar será el suyo, tus anhelos dejarán de ser propios porque dependerán de ver cumplidos los suyos y, sin lugar a dudas, tu felicidad dependerá casi exclusivamente de ver la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

Ser la Reina Malvada era casi como ser el mar. Con todas esas zonas claras y hermosas, pero con aquellos lugares oscuros que hacían temerlo y respetarlo hasta al más audaz de los marineros. Sin embargo, ser madre era todavía más inmenso que ser la Reina Malvada.

En aquel barco había alguien más que compartía esos pensamientos y poco a poco se había acercado a ella.

_Regina_… - dijo a modo de saludo Snow White, llegando hasta donde estaba la alcaldesa y apoyando sus manos en la madera del barco, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante y aspirando profundamente.

_Snow White_. – la alcaldesa seguía con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, casi pareciendo querer invocar la tierra de Nunca Jamás. Snow White la miró detenidamente, comprobando que los años habían respetado la piel de su enemiga, que aún permanecía joven y hermosa como había sido siempre, pero la desesperación, el miedo y el sufrimiento habían marcado a fuego la frialdad de sus facciones y lamentó que su sonrisa, aquella que le brindó tiempo atrás, hubiera sucumbido a los azotes de una expresividad calculada y regia.

_Es enorme el mar_… - comenzó a hablar sin esperar respuesta. Por supuesto Regina no dejó entrever ningún movimiento que le hiciera ser consciente de que realmente la estaba escuchando, tampoco ella lo esperaba, y mantenía su vista fija en el mar. – _Casi pareciera que si te pierdes en él nunca lograrán encontrarte. Su inmensidad y soledad te harían pensar que es imposible que alguien pudiera verte en medio de sus aguas. ¿No crees? No podría imaginarme caer por la borda de este barco y tener que nadar en esta absoluta y falsa tranquilidad_. – Regina seguía en apariencia impertérrita, clavando su mirada en el agua, pero internamente escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que aquella mujer tenía que decirle. – _En ocasiones uno puede caerse y ver como su barco, ese en el que creía sentirse protegido, lo ha abandonado y, sin embargo, en su miedo, por encontrarse solo, no logra observar cómo lo único que hace el barco es alejarse lo suficiente para lograr maniobrar y retornar a buscar a su tripulante caído. A veces, necesitas alejarte un poco para no dañar a esa persona y tomar distancia suficiente como para abarcar un mayor campo de visión_. – Snow White la seguía sorprendiendo con los años. Metáfora en mano trataba, de algún modo, de decirle, sin hacerlo directamente, que ella, Regina, se sentía perdida y sola en un mundo inmenso y nuevo para ella. – _O el terror de esas ocasiones en las que el barco se hunde irremediablemente. Donde en unos pocos segundos debes decidir quién toma el último bote salvavidas y quién permanecerá en el mar, dando pie a la agonía de no saber si la decisión fue la correcta y si alguien volverá a rescatarte y, sin embargo, aunque es dolorosa, decides tomar la decisión de salvar lo que realmente importa._ – O tratar de mostrarle como ella dudó sobre si hacía lo correcto al meter a su hija en el armario. Regina mantenía la rigidez de su expresión, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su acompañante, la cual le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. – _Por muy grande que parezca el mar, Regina, nunca es imposible encontrar la costa. Lo único que debes hacer es seguir pensando que todo irá bien._ – Era absurdo no entender por qué los súbditos siempre amaron a Snow White por encima de la Reina. Aquella mujer, a la que en tantas ocasiones había jurado matar, estaba a su lado, mostrándole cómo tratar de mantener la esperanza de que las cosas saldrán bien. Regina puede volver a ser Regina. Ella, la propia Snow White, consiguió recuperar a su hija sacrificada por el bien común. Y sin duda, Regina y Emma pueden, a pesar de cómo se plantea la situación, recuperar a Henry. Y Snow White, a pesar de todo, permanecía a su lado, alentando su esperanza.

_Supongo que esto es algo así como "un giro del destino". Podría decir que me lo merezco._

_Nadie merece ser separado de sus hijos, Regina. Nunca. Y en ningún caso me agrada el hecho de que ahora seas tú quien ha sido separada de Henry._

_¿Cómo puedes considerar si quiera el hecho de lamentar que me hayan arrebatado a mi hijo? Te recuerdo de durante el último año mi hijo ha vivido contigo._

_Era eso o llamar a los Servicios Sociales, Regina_. – respondió sonriendo. _- Con esa guerra estúpida que manteníais Emma y tú casi matáis a Henry. Comprenderás que no estuviéramos muy seguros de tu modo de actuar una vez recuperaste la magia. _

_No se suponía que él fuera quién comiera la manzana._

_No. Se suponía que debía ser mi hija._ – aquella afirmación hizo que la vergüenza apareciera momentáneamente en el rostro de la alcaldesa.

_Me estaba arrebatando a mi hijo_… - dijo en apenas un susurro.

_Piénsalo bien, Regina. Cuando ella llegó lo hizo para traer a Henry de vuelta a Storybrooke. Para traértelo de vuelta. ¿Por qué crees que se quedó?_ – tras algunos segundos de reflexión, la morena suspiró y miró a Snow White.

_Porque la amenacé._

_Típico. Prometiste destruirla. ¿Crees que permitiría que un niño de 11 años, el cual es su hijo biológico, permaneciera con una mujer que en un arrebato la amenaza de esa manera? Un niño, que a todas luces, tenía algún tipo de desorden, porque afirmaba que su madre era la Reina Malvada y que tú trajiste a la superficie nada más conocer a Emma. En cualquier caso no era ella quien te arrebataba a tu hijo. Eras tú quien lo estaba alejando. A veces, tenemos que dejar que nuestros hijos tomen sus propias decisiones, en lugar de imponer las nuestras, porque, por muy contrarias que sean esas acciones a nosotros, sus padres, son suyas. Simplemente se están dejando llevar por lo que necesitan, por lo que buscan, por lo que desean… Esa tendencia nuestra del Bosque Encantado de "dejarnos llevar por nuestro corazón", creo que la recuerdas. Puedes llegar a sorprenderte de los resultados que obtienen cuando los dejas actuar por su propia cuenta y riesgo. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes qué se siente cuando tus padres tratan de estructurar tu vida en torno a sus propios sueños y ambiciones…_

_Te rompes…_ - todos esos años en los que Cora trató de lograr hacer de Regina lo que ella nunca pudo ser pasaron por sus recuerdos.

_Eso era lo que estabas consiguiendo con Henry. Tu deseo de mantener la maldición provocaba que él se rompiera poco a poco y buscó la manera de traer a su madre de vuelta. Y no me refiero a Emma. _

_Se me hace difícil pensar que tú, precisamente, estés a mi lado tratando de tranquilizarme. Tu, entre todas las personas que hay en este barco. Creo recordar que por mi causa estuviste separada de tu hija durante 28 años._

_Si…_ - respondió haciendo una mueca y suspirando Snow White. – _La cuestión es que podría pasar el resto de mi vida odiándote por ello, culpándote y clamando al cielo por haberme separado de mi hija, pero creo que has_ _encontrado en ella al mejor aliado que podrías tener._ – Mientras Snow White sonreía mirando el mar, la cabeza de Regina giró completamente hasta contemplar a su interlocutora con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Emma me abrió los ojos incluso antes de poder ser consciente de que había encontrado nuevamente a mi hija_. – Regina seguía sin comprender lo que aquella mujer trataba de decirle y su ceja se enarcó ligeramente. – _Tú hiciste la maldición, Regina, pero la decisión de separarnos la tomé yo._ – Emma no la culpaba de cómo había sido su vida.

_Pero, querías salvaguardar los finales felices de todo el maldito reino._

_Pero, ¿a costa del de mi propia hija? No estaba en mi mano tomar esa decisión. Creció siendo desdichada y no debería culparte a ti de ello…_

_Snow, si no lo hubieras hecho, yo misma, con mi maldición, hubiera provocado que su vida fuera desdichada_. – Ante aquella afirmación Mary Margaret no pudo evitar reírse.

_Curioso, como tratas ahora tu de defender mis acciones y tranquilizarme por mi sentimiento de culpa. _

_Somos "la extraña pareja"._

_Somos bastante extrañas, si. Sin embargo, algo me dice que tu maldición no hubiera afectado a mi hija. Y por otro lado, tú no hubieras sido capaz de maldecirla._

_Ella era la Salvadora, ¿de verdad crees que no hubiera tratado de acabar con su vida?_

_Oh, sí, sí que creo que hubieras tratado de hacerlo, pero dudo mucho que finalmente lo hubieras hecho._

_¿Qué te hace afirmar eso?_

_Como ya te he dicho. Cuando dejas que tus hijos tomen sus propias decisiones, cuando les permites seguir a su corazón, a pesar de ser contrarios a ti, que eres su madre, puedes observar como logran grandes resultados que jamás creíste posibles y que al final es todo aquello que siempre has deseado. _

_¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi maldición y Emma? _

_Precisamente todo, Regina. Emma ha hecho algo más que romper tu maldición sobre Storybrooke. Por otra parte tú has dejado que la rompiera._ – Snow y Regina se conocían desde hacía muchos años y eran capaces de leer entre líneas en las conversaciones que tenían la una con la otra. No necesitaban muchas más palabras para comprender lo que deseaban decirse. Durante unos segundos Regina se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia el mar. – _Regina_… - Snow White la llamó tratando de establecer un contacto visual que necesitaba para acometer lo que trataba de hacer. La morena viró su cara respondiendo a sus deseos. – _Sé que no soy nadie para pedirte un favor, pero creo que en este caso es algo que a las dos podría convenirnos._

_¿Quieres que yo te haga un favor?_

_Si… _- respondió firmemente Snow White. Aquello era ilógico a todas luces, pensó Regina. Su gran enemiga, a la que siempre había tratado de matar se encontraba parada a su lado, hablando como hacía años que no habían conversado, sin echarse en cara todos los daños que se habían provocado la una a la otra y aceptando, que a pesar de todo, las dos se tenían un aprecio que nunca estarían dispuestas a confesarse tan abiertamente. Después de todo, ¿cómo iban a tenerse afecto dos personas que tanto se habían arrebatado?

_¿Algo así como un trato? ¿De los de Rumpelstiltskin?_

_No. He dicho un favor, Regina. No un trato. Aunque si podría implicar algo familiar a Rumpelstiltskin._

_¿Qué se supone que sacaría yo de ese favor?_

_Nada, o quién sabe si todo…_- agregó en apenas un susurro. - _Al fin y al cabo es un favor. Se supone que se hacen sin interés aparente. De todas formas no recae en mí el resultado de ese favor…_

_¿En quién entonces?_

_En mi hija._

_Ms Swan._

_Creo que a estas alturas está de más el juego de los nombres. ¡Compartís hijo! _– la expresión de Snow White casi hizo que Regina riera por el comentario, pero tensó sus músculos faciales antes de darle esa pequeña victoria a aquella mujer. A pesar de ello, no pasó desapercibido para la más joven y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, sintiéndose infantil de nuevo.

_¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga? Y esto no quiere decir que acepte hacerlo._

_Sé que lo harás._

_¿Por qué estás tan segura?_

_Porque de igual modo que sé que el Mar y sus mareas no pueden vivir sin el poder que ejerce la Luna sobre ellos, también sé que ella te importa, más de lo que estás dispuesta a aceptar públicamente, llegando a amoldar tu carácter y tus modos de actuar a su presencia y juicio._ – El corazón de Regina casi se detuvo mientras oía esas palabras. ¿Cuándo sus pensamientos, su cuerpo y su mente se habían vuelto transparentes? - _Además, porque lo que te voy a pedir es luchar contra aquello que siempre ha destruido tu vida_.- Definitivamente eran dos personas que no necesitaban decirse mucho para comprenderse. La mente de Regina se abrió de golpe y supo a qué se refería Snow White inmediatamente.

_¿Quieres que ayuda a tu hija con la magia? _– la sorpresa cruzó momentáneamente el rostro de Regina.

_Si. Quiero pedirte el favor de que ayudes a Emma a controlar aquello que no conoce. Cuando se encuentre perdida. La magia puede desbordarla sin un apoyo cercano y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo catastrófico de su alcance cuando la magia está mal influida o mal focalizada. _

_¿No te asusta el hecho de que pueda hacer de ella alguien como yo?_ – Snow White la miró y sonrío delicadamente. Había escuchado la conversación que hacía apenas dos noches habían mantenido en su cama, en su casa, en el piso de abajo sin percatarse de que alguien más las estaba escuchando, pero eso Regina no tenía por qué saberlo.

_Oh, me aterra, créeme, pero no puedo ir contra todo un Destino. Te he visto Regina. He visto a aquella chica a la que siempre había deseado volver a ver. Y sólo la veo cuando estás con ella. Es exactamente por esto que sé que ella jamás permitiría que tú hicieras de Emma lo Rumpelstiltskin hizo de ti._

_Rumpelstiltskin sabe mucho más de magia y de cómo enseñarla que yo._

_Rumpelstiltskin es un ser puramente ambicioso de poder, al contrario que tu, cuya mayor ambición es tu familia. Cobarde ante las adversidades, mientras tú siempre mantienes el tipo cuando el mundo se viene en tu contra, incluso cuando tienes a un ejército apuntando sus flechas a tu corazón. E indudablemente, él no ama a Emma…_ - Snow White comprendía, mucho más de lo que ella hubiera esperado. El terror podría haberse apoderado de ella en aquel mismo instante, al saberse descubierta, esperando ser atacada por atreverse a amar a la hija de la única persona a la que siempre había deseado destruir. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus pulmones se negaron a seguir respirando. ¿Qué podía decirle en ese caso? ¿Qué palabras podrían salir de su boca, que no fueran una sarta de mentiras, para no parecer tan culpable de enamorarse de la su única hija de Snow White? Desvió, momentáneamente, su mirada para terminar posándola sobre los reflejos brillantes que el sol creaba sobre aquella larga cabellera rubia que se encontraba a escasos metros de allí. Las ondas que creaba el viento y el salitre le recordaban a la primera vez que había visto aquella melena casi revuelta. La observó luchando contra aquello que no había aprendido a controlar jamás, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hook y pensó cómo tratar de navegar sin haber aprendido a izar las velas, conocer los vientos o las mareas supondría naufragar en el mejor de los casos. Sabía que estaba tratando de concentrarse en aquella tarea para evitar que su mente divagara por lo que no debía. Veía su inocencia, su arrogancia, su temor, su determinación, su entrega, su pasión. Y confirmó que nadie mejor que ella, Emma Swan, para ser la creadora de la magia más hermosa que hubiera podido conocer ninguna persona jamás. – _He ahí la contraprestación a tu favor. Te debo la felicidad que te arranqué antaño, Regina. A mi hija también. Sólo procura que Rumpelstilskin nunca ennegrezca su corazón._ – Las dos mujeres se miraban profundamente. Demostrando que incluso en las peores situaciones el amor y el empeño pueden hacer que todo aquello que en su día fue destruido, pueda volver a recomponerse, porque si bien las cicatrices permanecerán visibles, al menos no quedarán huérfanas piezas de ese rompecabezas que todos se empeñan en llamar corazón. La franqueza con la que se miraban era suficiente para confiar.

_Jamás. _

No había nada más que hablar. Snow lo sabía. Sonrió, llena de gratitud y se alejó lentamente de al lado de su compañera de viaje. Permitiéndole, nuevamente, perderse en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, mientras ella volvía al lado de un Charming confuso por no saber qué esperar de aquel encuentro que había presenciado.

Sin necesidad de más palabras que las aparentemente necesarias, Regina y Snow White habían entablado la conversación más profunda y sincera que hubieran podido tener en toda una vida.

Había una ley no escrita en todo aquel enorme océano. Los animales se comían unos a otros. El más gran al más pequeño y este al que fuera diminuto. Pero la naturaleza hacía que todo viviera en armonía.


End file.
